Pandémonium
by Black Angelis
Summary: AU 5x21 - Regina se réveille dans une version cauchemardesque de Storybrooke dirigée par Hadès qui règne en véritable despote. Emma, devenue amnésique, semble pourtant être la personne la plus à-même de l'aider. Slow-burn SQ.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

 **Je reviens après un long moment d'inactivité avec une nouvelle histoire. J'ai traversé une année difficile moralement, je n'avais donc plus la motivation d'écrire ou de passer régulièrement sur le site. Je m'excuse donc si certains de vos messages ou reviews sont restés sans réponse.**

 **Le scénario de cette histoire est assez ancien puisqu'il date en grande partie d'août 2016, toutefois, par manque de temps, je n'avais pas pu me lancer dans l'écriture.**

 ** _Pandémonium_ est la première partie d'une histoire qui devrait en comporter trois. C'est un AU à partir du 5x21 (la scène dans le bureau de Regina avant que Robin ne meure) et c'est un _slow-burn_ SwanQueen, il n'y aura donc probablement rien de très concret avant un certain nombre de chapitres. Il y aura également du Zades et d'autres pairings que vous découvrirez plus tard.**

 **J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, j'essayerai donc de publier régulièrement.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

* * *

 **Pandémonium**

 **Chapitre 1**

 _"Bid every noise be still; peace yet again!"_

 _"Faites taire tous les bruits : la paix à nouveau !"_

William Shakespeare, _Jules César_ , acte I, scène II

oOo

La première chose que Regina vit en ouvrant les yeux fut une forme floue et imprécise qui s'agitait presque gracieusement au-dessus d'elle. Toute étourdie, elle pressa deux doigts sur ses paupières lourdes en tentant de se redresser. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait dormi des jours entiers tant son corps lui paraissait faible et engourdi.

Elle s'aperçut que les étranges formes étaient en réalité les branches des arbres qui frémissaient doucement sous l'effet du vent. Elle fronça les sourcils et une boule d'angoisse se forma dans son ventre jusqu'à nouer son estomac et remonter dans sa gorge. Il faisait nuit noire, elle ne voyait pas à trois mètres devant elle et elle était seule.

Et par dessus tout, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment elle était arrivée là.

Regina se releva avec prudence et s'appuya contre le tronc d'un arbre pour éviter de retomber aussitôt. Ses genoux tremblaient et ses jambes menaçaient de se dérober sous elle à tout instant.

Elle se força à respirer profondément plusieurs fois pour forcer son coeur à ralentir sa course effrénée.

 _Inspirer. Expirer._

Puis, elle se creusa la tête pour se rappeler son dernier souvenir. Son esprit était tellement confus qu'elle mit plusieurs longues minutes à y parvenir. Pourtant, elle chercha encore, car celui ci lui semblait irréel et sorti tout droit de son imagination.

Elle était dans son bureau, à la mairie, avec Robin et sa fille. Zelena était là elle aussi, accompagnée d'Hadès qui menaçait d'utiliser le Cristal Olympien.

Et puis, plus rien.

Le noir total.

Mais ça n'avait absolument aucun sens. Comment avait-elle pu se retrouver ici ? Où étaient passés tous les autres ?

Elle estima qu'elle se trouvait dans la forêt de Storybrooke et, peu rassurée, fit quelques pas pour tenter de repérer une éventuelle présence autre que la sienne, mais dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait personne d'autre.

L'idée que Hadès était responsable de sa situation l'effleura aussitôt. Décidée à obtenir des réponses, elle essaya de se teleporter pour retourner en ville.

Essaya seulement, car à sa grande surprise, cela ne fonctionna pas. Elle n'obtint pas plus de résultats à ses dix tentatives suivantes.

La panique revint aussitôt. Elle inspecta ses poignets mais ne trouva aucun bracelet inhibiteur de magie.

 _De plus en plus étrange._

Résignée, elle se mit à marcher, n'ayant plus d'autre choix que de traverser la forêt à pied. Cependant, elle comprit bien vite que si le faire en pleine journée était une chose, s'y aventurer en pleine nuit en était une autre.

Au bout de ce qu'il lui sembla être une éternité, elle parvint à sortir de la forêt. Cependant, elle ne reconnaissait pas les environs. Elle était bien arrivée en ville, mais les rues ne lui évoquaient aucun souvenir particulier. Pourtant, elle crut reconnaître une ou deux maisons qui étaient présentes à Storybrooke.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. Où diable pouvait-elle se trouver ?

De plus, quelque chose la dérangeait. Même la nuit était étrange. En observant plus attentivement, elle finit par mettre le doigt sur ce qui lui causait une impression aussi désagréable : aucune étoile ne brillait dans le ciel couleur d'encre.

Regina poursuivit sa route, continuant d'observer attentivement son environnement. Maintenant qu'elle faisait véritablement attention, tout semblait délabré, des rues pavées en passant par les lampadaires qui n'émettaient qu'une faible lueur jusqu'aux façades des maisons.

Pendant un bon quart d'heure, elle ne croisa personne, errant comme une âme perdue ici et là. Elle crû reconnaître Main Street en apercevant la tour de l'horloge mais une fois de plus, elle n'était pas sûre d'elle. Tout semblait si différent.

Soudain, alors qu'elle s'était plantée au beau milieu de la rue et se demandait sérieusement quoi faire, deux silhouettes surgirent de derrière un bâtiment. Regina déglutit. Son instinct lui hurlait de s'enfuir en courant mais elle se demandait s'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle demande de l'aide...

Son instant d'hésitation fut de trop. Les deux silhouettes, après un hochement de tête, s'avancèrent vers elle d'un pas décidé. Paralysée, elle fut incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

« Eh ! Par ici ! » lui ordonna une voix.

Celle-ci lui parût plus que familière mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger : elle sentit une main l'attraper brusquement par le bras et la tirer en arrière.

Sans réfléchir davantage, elle se mit à suivre son mystérieux sauveur à travers des ruelles étroites et sombres. Elle n'osait pas se retourner pour vérifier si elle était poursuivie.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une infinité, la personne qui la précédait s'arrêta. Vêtue d'une cape, elle abaissa son capuchon et déclara, d'une voix où pointait la désapprobation :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de sortir en pleine nuit ? Ne savez-vous pas que les Serpents patrouillent dans les rues ? »

Les sourcils froncés, Emma Swan la dévisageait comme si elle était une étrangère.

Regina ne sut que dire. Emma semblait ne plus savoir qui elle était. De plus en plus étrange...

« Je... je... »

« Attendez, » reprit Emma. « Je ne vous ai jamais vue. »

Le soupçon dans sa voix ne présageait rien de bon.

« Vous ne seriez pas une nouvelle Abeille, par hasard ? » lança la blonde d'un ton accusateur.

 _Une abeille ? Quelle drôle d'idée !_

« Quoi ? Je... je me suis réveillée dans la forêt tout à l'heure et... je ne me souviens de rien... » prétendit-elle.

Elle décida d'attendre d'en savoir plus avant de dévoiler sa véritable identité. Jouer les amnésiques lui paraissait plus sûr.

La méfiance d'Emma sembla s'estomper et elle devint dès lors beaucoup plus chaleureuse.

« Ah ? Ne vous inquiétiez pas, ça nous est tous arrivé... »

Elle regarda à droite et à gauche et déclara :

« Venez, ne restons pas là. Les Serpents ne sont peut-être pas loin. »

 _Serpents ? Abeilles ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ?_

Bien qu'elle ait au moins un millard de questions à poser, elle la suivit en silence.

« Au fait, moi c'est Emma. »

« Regina. »

« Vous dîtes que vous vous êtes réveillée sans aucun souvenir, hein ? Ouais, ça m'est arrivé aussi... comme à tout le monde ici, d'ailleurs. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que ça se soit passé seulement maintenant pour vous... mais ce n'est pas la première fois, après tout. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda t-elle, de plus en plus curieuse.

« Il y a plusieurs années, nous nous sommes tous réveillés un beau matin en ne nous souvenant plus de rien. »

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de demander davantage de précisions, Emma s'arrêta devant une porte.

« Venez, c'est ici que j'habite... »

Regina la suivit à l'intérieur en songeant que cet endroit ne lui disait vraiment rien.

Emma vivait dans un petit appartement qui avait visiblement connu des jours meilleurs. Avant que Regina ait eu le temps d'observer autour d'elle avec plus d'attention, une jeune femme entra dans la pièce. Elle eut presque le souffle coupé en la reconnaissant.

« Emma ? Tu es déjà rentrée ? » dit Lily, la voix ensommeillée.

Puis, en avisant sa présence, elle fronça les sourcils et reprit, d'un ton hostile :

« Qui est-ce ?! »

« Moins fort ! » la réprimanda Emma. « Tu vas réveiller... »

Deux autres personnes firent encore leur apparition.

« … les autres, » soupira la blonde.

Elle se débarrassa rapidement de sa cape et déclara :

« Bon... Regina, voici Lily, Maleficient et Henry. Lily, Maleficient, Henry, voici Regina. Elle vient seulement de se réveiller dans la forêt et ne se souvient de rien non plus. »

Regina trépignait en regardant son fils. Même si celui-ci ne la reconnaissait pas non plus, ce n'était pas bien grave pour le moment : elle savait qu'il était vivant et en bonne santé, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de l'amener ici ? » s'écria Lily. « Je suis sûre que c'est une espionne de la Reine-Abeille ! »

Maleficient posa une main ferme sur son bras.

« Calme-toi, Lily. »

« Ça m'étonnerait, » rétorqua Emma. « Quand je l'ai rencontrée, deux Serpents étaient à sa poursuite. Si je n'avais pas été là, elle serait certainement dans une cellule de la Ruche à l'heure qu'il est... »

 _Ruche ?_

Regina avait de plus en plus de mal avec les termes qu'Emma employait depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée. N'y tenant plus, elle lança :

« Excusez-moi, mais je ne comprends pas bien. Qu'est-ce que la Ruche ? Et qui sont les Serpents et les Abeilles ? Et d'abord, quel est cet endroit ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde a perdu la mémoire ? »

A bout de souffle, elle s'interrompit. Pourtant, il lui semblait qu'elle avait encore beaucoup d'autres questions.

Toujours aussi hostile, Lily la dévisagea et finit par lâcher :

« Je retourne me coucher. »

Sans un autre mot, elle quitta la pièce avec mauvaise humeur.

« Je vais lui parler, » dit Maleficient. « Ne vous en faîtes pas, elle changera d'avis sur vous... » lui glissa t-elle avant de sortir à son tour.

Henry se laissa tomber dans le canapé et saisit un calepin et un crayon gris qui gisaient sur le table basse.

« Henry, tu ne vas pas te coucher ? » lui demanda Emma.

« Non, je n'ai pas sommeil, » répondit-il en lui jetant un regard.

Il fit un sourire à Regina, qu'elle lui rendit aussitôt.

« C'est votre fils ? » lança t-elle en feignant l'ignorance.

« Henry ? Oh, non, » s'amusa Emma, laissant Regina stupéfaite. « Je l'ai rencontré peu après que nous nous soyons tous réveillés. Le courant est bien passé alors je lui ai proposé de venir habiter avec moi... Lily et Maleficient nous ont rejoint peu après. Vous savez, à Pandémonium, il ne vaut mieux pas vivre seul... »

« Pandémonium ? »

D'un geste de la main, Emma l'invita à la suivre jusque la petite cuisine.

« C'est comme ça que s'appelle cet endroit. C'est glauque, hein ? »

Regina fronça les sourcils. Glauque était bien le mot. Peu de personnes auraient choisi un nom pareil. Elle commençait à avoir une petite idée de qui était responsable de tout ceci...

Tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à table, la blonde farfouilla dans un placard et en sortit une bouteille poussiéreuse et deux verres.

« Bon, je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est... je l'ai piquée à un Serpent pendant qu'il regardait ailleurs, mais ça vient de la Ruche, alors ça doit être bon. »

Elle versa le liquide sombre dans les deux verres et s'assit à son tour.

« Bon... par quoi commencer... » dit-elle en buvant une gorgée. « Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous nous sommes tous réveillés il y a seize sans aucun souvenir. Autant vous dire que c'était un peu la panique... surtout que cet endroit est plutôt flippant. On est restés comme ça un jour ou deux, et puis un homme est apparu. Il disait que nous ne devions pas nous inquiéter, que notre perte de mémoire était due à un accident impliquant de la magie et qu'il allait trouver une solution. »

 _Seize ans ?!_

Regina buvait ses paroles, abasourdie. Quel genre de magie aurait bien pu être à l'origine de cet accident ? Ce qui l'étonnait le plus était la durée mentionnée par Emma. Seize ans, et elle réapparaissait seulement maintenant ? Aucun n'avait vieilli, mais ça la préoccupait moins, elle qui avait l'habitude du Sort Noir.

« Ah, et il a aussi dit qu'il était notre Roi, » précisa Emma, comme si ça allait de soi.

« Ce Roi... comment s'appelle t-il ? » l'interrogea directement Regina, craignant presque de découvrir une identité qu'elle soupçonnait déjà.

Emma parut mal à l'aise.

« Euh... on évite de prononcer son nom. Certains disent que ça porte malheur, alors on l'appelle généralement le Roi-Serpent. »

Devant son regard mêlant insistance et supplication, elle finit par lâcher :

« Mais il s'appelle Hadès. »

Regina soupira intérieurement.

 _Evidemment..._

Elle allait devoir mener une enquête pour savoir ce que le Dieu des Enfers avait fait exactement. Elle fut bien contente d'être tombée directement sur Emma, en qui elle pourrait trouver une alliée.

« Et c'est à peu près tout, » conclut la blonde en finissant son verre. « C'est plutôt bon... il faudrait que je réussisse à en voler d'autres. Depuis, on s'est plus ou moins organisés... tout le monde s'est trouvé un endroit où dormir et une dame qui se fait appeler Granny est chargée de nous ravitailler en nourriture, mais le Roi-Serpent garde les meilleurs trucs pour lui, alors... vous voyez ce que je veux dire, » acheva t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Regina s'esclaffa.

« Mais personne n'essaye de se rebeller ? » s'étonna t-elle. « Ou même de créer un peu plus de chaos ? »

Emma perdit alors son air amusé.

« Oh, ce serait une très mauvaise idée... ça ne plairait pas du tout aux Serpents... ce sont les soldats du Roi, » précisa t-elle. « Ils sont chargés de faire régner l'ordre et la discipline. Quiconque sort du rang est fait prisonnier à la Ruche : c'est le surnom du château du Roi. »

« C'est pour ça que vous l'appelez Roi- _Serpent_ , je suppose. »

« Bien vu. »

Après un court silence, Regina reprit :

« Vous et Lily m'avez prise pour une Abeille... »

Cette fois, Emma eut un sourire narquois et ricana.

« C'est à cause de la Reine-Abeille. Elle a des espionnes qui fourrent leur nez dans tout ce qui se passe partout à Pandémonium. »

« Et... c'est censé être drôle ? » risqua Regina.

Des espionnes ? Ca ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« En fait, ce n'est pas _vraiment_ drôle... il vaut mieux faire attention à ce qu'on dit quand elles sont dans les parages. C'est juste qu'elle ne sont pas discrètes, tout le monde connaît leur identité, et surtout, elles gobent tout ce qu'on leur raconte. »

Puis, elle éclata soudainement de rire.

« Une fois, Lily a réussi à faire croire à la plus naïve d'entre elles, Tinkerbell, que tout le monde allait se révolter le jour suivant et organiser une manifestation devant la tour de l'horloge... évidemment, elle l'a rapporté à la Reine-Abeille, qui l'a dit au Roi, qui a ordonné aux Serpents d'arrêter tous les habitants qui seraient présents. »

« Je suppose qu'ils n'ont trouvé personne ? » dit Regina, sarcastique.

Emma hésita, puis se resservit distraitement un verre.

« Ouais. Bon, Lily et moi étions planquées pas loin, et je dois dire que la tête qu'ils faisaient était vraiment drôle. Le problème, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas mis longtemps à découvrir qui était responsable de cette plaisanterie. Lily a eu de gros ennuis... elle a failli être arrêtée. Heureusement, un Serpent s'est porté garant pour elle et elle a réussi à s'en tirer. Enfin, depuis, on évite ce genre de rumeurs. »

Regina bailla alors malgré elle. Avisant son air fatigué, Emma reprit :

« Le reste des explications pourra attendre demain. Venez, je vais vous montrer où dormir. »

Elle la suivit jusqu'à une petite pièce, juste assez grande pour y entreposer un lit.

« Ca ressemble plus à un placard à balais qu'à une chambre, mais c'est tout ce que je peux vous proposer... » s'excusa t-elle.

« Ce sera très bien, » assura Regina.

Emma lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de s'éclipser. Epuisée, Regina se laissa tomber sur le lit. Pourtant, elle garda les yeux grands ouverts de longues minutes encore.

Qu'étaient devenus tous les autres ? Snow, David ? Robin ? Zelena ?

Si elle ne s'inquiétait pas du sort de cette dernière, le cas des trois autres était bien plus préoccupant : Hadès ne les portait pas dans son cœur, et elle préférait ne pas imaginer ce qu'il avait pu faire d'eux.

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée de bonne heure par Emma qui frappa à la porte avant d'entrer.

« Bonjour ! Désolée de vous réveiller si tôt, mais je voudrais vous montrer un peu les environs avant que les Serpents envahissent les rues... si vous me suivez, je pourrais vous prêter des vêtements. »

Réprimant un baillement, Regina trouva le courage de s'extirper de ses draps et suivit Emma dans le couloir. L'appartement était silencieux.

« Vous êtes seule ? »

« Non, Henry est dans la salle de bains. Lily et Maleficient viennent de partir. »

Elles entrèrent dans la chambre qu'Emma devait partager avec Henry était donné la présence de deux lits. La blonde ouvrit l'armoire et regarda à l'intérieur après avoir détaillé Regina.

« Bon, vous faîtes à peu près la même taille que moi... »

Maintenant qu'elle faisait attention, elle remarqua qu'Emma portait une tenue semblable à celles de Snow lorsqu'elle était en fuite dans la Forêt Enchantée.

« Euh... vous allez restée habillée comme ça ? » demanda t-elle bêtement.

« Non, » répondit Emma en sortant de l'armoire plusieurs robes qui auraient très bien pu venir de la Forêt Enchantée. « Ca, ce sont les habits que je porte quand je sors la nuit, » expliqua t-elle. « Les robes ne sont pas très pratiques pour courir... mais ce serait une mauvaise idée de se promener comme ça la journée. Inutile de se faire remarquer. »

Puis, elle lui tendit les robes.

« Celles-ci devraient vous aller. Je vous laisse vous changer... Henry doit être sorti de la salle de bains. »

Pleine d'interrogations, Regina porta son choix sur une robe bleu foncé, bien moins luxueuse que celles qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle était Reine. Par la suite, elle rejoignit Emma et Henry dans le salon. La blonde avait déjà revêti sa cape et lui en tendit une autre.

« Il fait frais dehors, » précisa t-elle. « Tu nous accompagnes, Henry ? »

Celui-ci, qui gribouillait elle ne savait quoi sur son petit calepin, leva les yeux.

« Je vais faire un bout de chemin avec vous, je dois retrouver Violet aux écuries. »

« Ah... » dit Emma.

Quelque chose dans le programme du jeune garçon ne semblait pas l'enchanter.

« Tu fais de l'équitation ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Oui. J'ai même ma jument, » répondit-il, rayonnant de fierté.

« Dépêchons-nous, » coupa Emma.

Prudemment, elle sortit de l'appartement.

« La voix est libre, nous pouvons y aller. »

Le ciel était gris perle et l'atmosphère assez angoissante. En fait, Regina avait presque l'impression d'être de retour dans la Forêt Enchantée. D'ailleurs, l'absence de voitures dans les rues ne faisait que conforter son impression. Seule la présence de réverbères lui confirmait qu'ils étaient toujours dans le monde sans magie.

« Je me demandais... » commença Regina. « Comment occupez-vous vos journées ? »

« Oh, la plupart des gens travaillent pour Granny dans les champs ou les vergers. D'autres se chargent de maintenir la ville dans un état acceptable. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, tout donne l'impression de tomber en ruines... »

Alors qu'elles s'engageaient sur une rue peuplée, Emma s'arrêta pour saluer une jeune femme blonde qui donnait la main à une petite fille.

« Bonjour, Ashley. »

« Oh, bonjour Emma ! » répondit-elle. « Tu es accompagnée, aujourd'hui ? » demanda t-elle en avisant la présence de Regina.

Emma parut soudainement embarrassée.

« Euh... oui. Je te présente Regina. Elle vient de se réveiller. »

« Ah, vraiment ? » fit Ashley, mais son ton laissait entendre que cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. « Je suis désolée, il faut que j'y aille... j'ai du travail qui m'attend et Grace a de la fièvre. A bientôt ! »

Elle s'éclipsa rapidement.

« Ashley s'occupe des enfants orphelins, » lui expliqua Emma alors qu'elles se remettaient en route. « Enfin, pas seulement. »

« Comment ça ? »

« La fille qu'elle a mentionnée, Grace, n'est pas _vraiment_ orpheline... mais son père est un Serpent, alors il a autre chose à faire que de s'occuper d'elle... »

« Je vois. »

Ainsi donc, Jefferson était un Serpent. Regina se demanda comment Hadès avait choisi ceux qui allaient le servir... depuis combien de temps avait-il son plan en tête ?

Henry, qui marchait plusieurs mètres devant, s'arrêta et attendit qu'elles le rejoignent.

« Je vais par là, » annonça t-il en indiquant une ruelle étroite.

« Fais bien attention, » lui recommanda Emma.

« Comme d'habitude ! »

Après un dernier salut, il s'éloigna et disparut bientôt de leur champ de vision.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air contente... » remarqua Regina. « Vous n'aimez pas les chevaux ? Ou bien, c'est cette fille, Violet, qui vous déplaît ? »

« Oh, ni l'un ni l'autre. A vrai dire, les chevaux me laissent indifférente, et Violet est une chouette fille. Non, c'est juste que... la Reine-Abeille se rend souvent aux écuries, » lâcha t-elle.

Emma claqua la langue pour marquer sa désapprobation.

« C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que les habitants évitent d'y aller. Henry est un des seuls à oser s'y aventurer. La Reine tolère sa présence et d'après lui, elle se montre plutôt amicale. »

« Où est le problème, alors ? »

« C'est la femme du Roi-Serpent. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance, » trancha la blonde.

Hadès n'était visiblement pas très aimé de ses sujets, ce qui n'étonna guère Regina.

« Et lui, vous le voyez souvent ? »

« Pas vraiment. De temps en temps, il donne des discours sur la place, mais c'est tout. Ah, si, le jour de l'anniversaire de la Reine, il défile avec elle dans les rues. Nous sommes censés regarder et nous incliner avec respect, » dit-elle d'une voix où perçait le dégoût.

« Hmm... »

Regina se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir lui annoncer que rien de tout ceci n'était réel et qu'ils étaient victimes d'un quelconque tour de passe-passe de leur prétendu Roi. Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander si elle connaissait quelqu'un du nom de Robin avant de se raviser : elle était censée être amnésique. Ravalant sa déception, elle continua à marcher en silence.

« C'est un menteur, » reprit Emma avec colère. « Il ne fait rien pour arranger notre situation. Non, c'est bien mieux de rester enfermé dans son palais et... »

Elle se lança dans un monologue que Regina n'écouta qu'à moitié, trop concentrée sur la recherche d'un plan pour sortir tout le monde de là.

« ...et quand on pense qu'il a une fille... »

Regina lui accorda de nouveau toute son attention.

« Une fille, vraiment ? »

« Oui. La Princesse-Étoile. »

« Ça sonne bien. »

Emma s'esclaffa.

« C'est juste qu'elle s'appelle Lyra. La Lyre est une constellation, je crois. C'est plutôt ironique étant donné qu'on ne voit jamais aucune étoile dans le ciel... si vous demandez à Maleficient, elle vous répondra qu'elles sont tombées sur son berceau le jour de sa naissance. »

« C'est poétique. »

« Ouais... la version de Lily l'est beaucoup moins. Elle, elle dit que les étoiles sont parties se cacher en voyant sa tête. »

Toutes deux éclatèrent de rire. Regina fut rassurée de constater qu'Emma était toujours Emma : ce qu'Hadès avait fait n'avait a priori pas eu d'incidence sur sa personnalité.

Elles furent interrompues par l'arrivée de trois hommes portant des capes vertes. Deux d'entre eux semblaient se disputer. Regina fut stupéfaite en les reconnaissant.

« Je ne suis pas sous tes ordres, » grinça David.

« Ni moi sous les tiens, » rétorqua vivement George.

« Assez, » ordonna August en les séparant. « Avez-vous envie qu'Arthur aille rapporter au Roi que vous passez plus de temps à vous disputer qu'à faire votre travail ? »

Tous trois avisèrent ensuite leur présence. George fronça les sourcils en observant Regina, qui eut l'impression de se liquéfier sous l'intensité de son regard.

« Circulez, » finit-il par maugréer.

Emma se hâta de lui obéir et l'attrapa par le bras pour lui faire signe de la suivre.

« Il n'est pas très commode, » fit remarquer Regina une fois hors de leur champ de vision.

« George ? C'est l'un des pires Serpents. Les deux autres, David et August, sont plutôt... aimables, » avança t-elle. « D'ailleurs, c'est August qui a évité à Lily de se retrouver emprisonnée. Enfin, ils restent des Serpents. N'allez pas croire que vous pouvez leur faire confiance. »

Il était curieux qu'Hadès ait jeté son dévolu sur August et David pour en faire ses soldats. Encore un autre mystère à rajouter sur sa liste... comme si elle n'en avait pas déjà assez comme ça.

« La Reine-Abeille... à quoi ressemble t-elle ? » demanda t-elle, curieuse.

Emma sourit.

« Venez, je vais vous montrer. Ce sera plus simple que de vous la décrire. »

« Comment ça ? »

Emma ne répondit pas et l'entraîna quelques rues plus loin. Il lui sembla qu'une pierre lui tomba dans l'estomac quand elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une statue.

« Le Roi-Serpent lui voue un véritable culte... » ironisa Emma.

Regina ne sut que répondre. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote. Elle aurait dû comprendre et faire le lien dès le départ.

Qui d'autre Hadès aurait-il bien pu choisir comme Reine ?

Devant elle, les yeux figés de Zelena semblaient la transpercer.

* * *

Pandémonium est le nom de la capitale des Enfers où les esprits démoniaques se rassemblent autour de Satan.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! Voilà la suite.

Je pars en vacances demain, il n'y aura donc pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, je vous retrouve donc dans deux semaines. !

Marie : oh, merci beaucoup ! Contente que ça te plaise. Oui ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant, merci :). C'est intéressant à savoir, je n'en avais jamais entendu parler ! J'essayera d'appliquer ton conseil :). J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !

Guest : c'est vrai que ça peut paraître un peu étrange pour le moment. Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que Regina a jeté le sort ?

* * *

 **Pandémonium**

 **Chapitre 2**

 _"Why, man, he doth bestride the narrow world_

 _Like a Colossus, and we petty men_

 _Walk under his huge legs, and peep about_

 _To find ourselves dishonourable graves."_

 _"Mais, mon ami, c'est qu'il chevauche ce monde étroit_

 _Comme un colosse, et nous autres nabots_

 _Marchons sous ses jambes géantes, furetant_

 _Pour nous trouver des tombes sans honneur."_

 _Jules César,_ acte I, scène II

oOo

Toujours plantée devant la statue, Regina ne sut comment réagir. Les rouages de son esprit avaient beau s'activer dans une mécanique affolée, elle était incapable de produire un raisonnement cohérent en ce qui concernait sa sœur.

« Euh... Regina, ça va ? » s'enquit Emma.

Regina se força à sourire, mais ne parvint qu'a esquisser une grimace peu convaincue.

« Très bien, » feignit-elle.

Il allait falloir qu'elle trouve rapidement des explications à toute cette folie. Elle eut envie de révéler toute la vérité à Emma sur le champ avant d'abandonner aussitôt cette idée fantaisiste.

Dans cette réalité, Emma ne la connaissait pas, et n'avait aucune raison de lui faire confiance. Elle allait devoir se débrouiller seule pour le moment. Après s'être forcée à détourner son regard des yeux de pierre de Zelena, elle reprit :

« Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire aujourd'hui ? » demanda t-elle.

Regina ne manqua pas le regard légèrement embarrassé d'Emma. Ses joues rosirent légèrement et elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Oh... je dois aller travailler. »

« Et votre... travail consiste en quoi, exactement ? »

Elle était peut-être indiscrète mais elle était curieuse. Hadès semblait n'avoir rien laissé au hasard, ici. Était-ce lui qui avait attribué un métier à la Sauveuse, ou bien celle-ci avait-elle choisi librement ?

« Je livre des trucs pour Granny, » révéla t-elle. « ...vous pouvez m'accompagner, si vous voulez. »

Regina comprit rapidement qu'Emma ne lui disait pas toute la vérité et qu'elle ne lui avait fait cette proposition que par pure politesse.

« C'est gentil, mais je ne veux pas vous déranger. Je vais plutôt faire le tour de la ville pour me familiariser un peu avec les lieux. »

L'air soulagé qui apparut sur le visage de la blonde confirma ses soupçons.

« Ah, comme vous voulez. Méfiez-vous des Serpents, des Abeilles et restez à l'écart de la Ruche, » lui recommanda t-elle avant de commencer à s'éloigner. « Et veillez bien à être rentrée avant la tombée de la nuit ! »

Après un dernier signe de la main, elle disparût dans une petite ruelle et se fondit dans les ombres.

Restée seule, Regina décida d'aller faire un peu de repérage autour de la Ruche, ignorant superbement la dernière recommandation qui venait de lui être faite. Peut-être que Zelena avait conservé ses souvenirs. Cette hypothèse ne lui plaisait pas vraiment : si c'était le cas, cela voudrait dire que sa sœur approuvait ce qu'avait fait le Dieu des Enfers. Regina préférait qu'elle ne sache rien et qu'elle ait été elle aussi dupée par celui-ci.

Les rues grouillaient de monde, ce qui facilitait les choses. Elle prit néanmoins le soin de rabattre la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête : il était inutile de prendre des risques.

En empruntant quelques rues au hasard, elle finit par retomber sur Main Street. Elle avait eu raison la veille en croyant reconnaître la tour de l'horloge : celle-ci était bien là, mais pas au même endroit qu'à Storybrooke. C'était comme si Hadès s'était amusé à tout démolir pour reconstruire ensuite selon un modèle qu'il appréciait davantage.

Regina envisagea brièvement de demander à quelqu'un la direction pour se rendre à la Ruche avant de se raviser. C'était le meilleur moyen de se faire repérer : mieux valait encore marcher au hasard en espérant trouver la bonne route.

Elle hésitait entre remonter la rue vers le nord ou vers le sud quand quelqu'un lui rentra dedans.

« Oh, excusez-moi... je suis vraiment maladroite... »

Elle sursauta en reconnaissant cette voix.

Rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, une petite blonde lui faisait face.

 _Tink_.

Partagée entre la joie de voir son amie et la tristesse que celle-ci ne la reconnaisse pas, Regina ne sut que dire de plus. En voyant Tink la dévisager attentivement, elle se fit la remarque qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'elle poursuive sa route sans tarder.

Tink était une Abeille, ici. Et les Abeilles virevoltaient jusqu'à leur Ruche où elles s'agglutinaient autour de leur Reine, fidèles comme elles étaient.

Et ce que la Reine savait, le Roi saurait aussi, tôt ou tard.

« Pas... pas de problème, » parvint-elle à articuler.

Après avoir renouvelé ses excuses, Tink s'empressa de se remettre en route. Regina décida de la suivre discrètement. Avec un peu de chance, elle avait l'intention de rapporter directement la présence d'une inconnue à Zelena.

Son hypothèse se confirma lorsqu'elle vit émerger du brouillard la forme d'un château. Avant d'aller plus loin, elle s'assura qu'aucun Serpent ne traînait dans les environs. Connaissant Hadès, il n'avait sûrement pas laissé sa demeure sans bonne garde.

Elle parvint à s'approcher assez pour observer avec clarté la Ruche, et ne cacha pas sa surprise. Le château ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Ici, ni tourelles à en perdre le compte, ni murailles interminables, ni gargouilles inquiétantes sur les murs. Il lui faisait penser au château de Chambord, en France.

D'aspect sobre, il était plutôt élégant, si on faisait abstraction de sa couleur noire qui lui donnait un air sinistre. Quelques tours pointaient vers le ciel, dont une, au centre, qui surplombait les autres.

D'une ruche, elle n'en avait que le nom, songea Regina, même si les fenêtres pouvaient éventuellement faire penser à des alvéoles.

Et la fonction aussi, sans doute. Elle imaginait sans mal les Abeilles entrer et sortir, prêtes à remplir leur rôle d'espionnes.

Regina ignorait par où Tink était entrée, et de toute façon, elle ne voyait pas comment elle aurait pu la suivre : elle apercevait en effet des Serpents postés tout autour de la Ruche. Aucune trace de Zelena, ni d'Hadès.

Un peu déçue, elle décida de rebrousser chemin. Il allait falloir qu'elle trouve un autre moyen d'approcher Zelena.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Elle sursauta en se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec August.

« Je vous ai vue hier, avec Emma, » reprit le Serpent en réajustant sa cape.

Regina aperçut brièvement le médaillon qu'il portait et représentait une tête de loup.

« Je... »

« Faites attention, » prévint-il. « La Ruche n'est pas un endroit sûr... »

Regina ne sut comment interpréter ses paroles. S'agissait-il d'une menace, ou d'un simple avertissement ? Sans s'attarder davantage, elle s'empressa de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner. Elle comptait passer le reste de sa journée à partir en quête de visages familiers, des personnes d'ordinaire de confiance, à qui elle comptait révéler toute la vérité dès que possible. L'image de Robin vint flotter devant ses yeux.

 _Inutile de s'inquiéter. Il est forcément quelque part._

« Hey, Regina. »

Henry, qui venait de déboucher d'elle ne savait où, la rattrapa rapidement.

« Vous allez bien ? Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop, j'espère ? »

« Non, non, je fais juste un peu de repérage... »

« Ça vous dirait de m'accompagner cet après-midi ? Je connais quelques coins sympas, un peu à l'écart. Bien sûr, c'est toujours Pandémonium, mais c'est un peu moins sinistre... je vais souvent dessiner par là-bas. »

Tiraillée entre l'envie de passer du temps avec son fils et celle de poursuivre ses investigations, Regina hésita. Cependant, elle finit par trancher : elle aurait tout le temps de jouer les exploratrices et de chercher Robin plus tard.

« Ce serait avec plaisir, » accepta t-elle avec un sourire tendre.

« Cool ! Mais avant, on va aller manger quelque part. L'équitation, ça creuse ! »

Il l'entraîna alors vers le bâtiment qui fut autrefois le Granny's, lui semblait-il. Visiblement, Hadès avait fait quelques modifications : le restaurant était désormais plus grand et beaucoup moins chaleureux.

« Ici, il faut faire attention à ce qu'on dit, » la prévint-il devant la porte. « Cruella, la patronne, fait partie des proches du Roi-Serpent. Franchement, je n'y viens que parce que Lily y travaille... »

« Je vois. »

Tandis qu'ils entraient, Regina réalisa brusquement quelque chose.

Cruella était _morte_.

Comment diable pouvait-elle se trouver là ?

Médusée, elle l'observa derrière le comptoir en train de donner des ordres à plusieurs serveurs. Henry l'entraîna vers le fond de la salle avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de les identifier.

« Venez, on sera bien ici. »

Les ayant aperçus, Lily vint à leur rencontre quelques minutes plus tard.

« Salut, champion, » lança t-elle à Henry.

Elle tourna ensuite la tête dans sa direction et poursuivit, d'un ton plus beaucoup plus froid :

« Regina. »

Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, c'était évident, et Regina ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

« Quoi de neuf ? » jeta Henry, l'air de rien, en s'assurant brièvement qu'ils n'étaient pas écoutés par des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Quelques ivrognes, deux Serpents et une Abeille, » ironisa t-elle. « Et... »

Elle s'interrompit au moment où quelqu'un, que Regina identifia comme étant Bleue, passa devant leur table.

« Quand on parle du loup, » marmotta t-elle. « Je reviens vite. »

Elle tourna les talons, mécontente.

« Elle s'appelle Bleue, » l'informa Henry.

Regina prétendit ne pas le savoir.

« Ah oui ? » l'encouragea t-elle en saisissant la carafe d'eau posée sur la table pour se servir un verre.

« D'après Maleficient, c'est l'Abeille la plus proche du Roi. Elle lui fait bien plus de rapports qu'à la Reine... apparemment, elle n'aime pas beaucoup celle-ci, d'ailleurs. »

Regina se garda de demander comment Maleficient pouvait être au courant de ces détails, même si elle n'en pensait pas moins. Peut-être travaillait-elle à la Ruche ?

Lily revint et posa leurs assiettes devant eux. Visiblement, le menu était le même pour tout le monde, ce qui ne l'étonna guère.

« Ici, tout est gratuit, » lui apprit Henry en tranchant sa viande. « Il n'y a pas d'argent à Pandémonium. »

« Et ça ne pose pas de problème ? » s'étonna t-elle en prenant une bouchée de pomme de terre.

« Pas que je sache. Certains sont mécontents, bien sûr, ou tentent d'en profiter... mais personne n'est assez fou pour exprimer des revendications ou en abuser. Pas avec les Serpents dans le coin. »

Hadès avait mis en place une véritable petite dictature, semblait-il. Regina n'avait qu'une hâte : voir cet empire fondé sur un mensonge et un sortilège s'effondrer.

Se désintéressant quelques instants de son assiette, Regina remarqua que derrière son comptoir, Cruella était en grande conversation avec George. Ne gardant pas un très bon souvenir de sa première rencontre avec lui, dans la matinée, elle se fit toute petite. Tous deux semblaient mécontents.

« Oh, génial, » soupira Lily en revenant près d'eux. « Cruella va être d'une humeur massacrante, maintenant. »

« Un problème ? » demanda Henry.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, quelqu'un a saboté le prochain chargement de nourriture à destination de la Ruche. Et comme c'est Cruella qui se chargeait de celui-ci, le Roi-Serpent va sûrement lui mettre ça sur le dos... »

« Je croyais que c'était Granny qui s'en occupait ! »

Lily haussa les épaules.

« Tout le monde sait qu'il ne lui fait pas confiance. Si tu veux mon avis, ça fait des mois qu'il envisage de lui retirer cette responsabilité... Il doit s'en mordre les doigts, maintenant, » s'esclaffa t-elle. « Vous devriez filer avant que les Serpents débarquent pour interroger tout le monde... »

« Bonne idée. »

Il s'empressa de se lever et de lui faire signe de le suivre. Contournant George qui vociférait toujours, il sortit sans se faire remarquer, Regina dans son sillage.

« On ne change rien au programme, » affirma t-il. « Personne ne viendra nous déranger là-bas. »

Ils marchèrent environ vingt minutes jusqu'à la périphérie de la ville, près d'un petit étang qui ne disait rien à Regina.

« Emma nous rejoindra sûrement tout à l'heure, » dit Henry en sortant son calepin.

Fronçant les sourcils, il entreprit de poursuivre son dessin. Regina garda le silence pendant de longues minutes. Elle appréciait de le voir ainsi, il arborait exactement la même expression que lorsqu'il lisait. Ce qui l'amena à demander :

« Vous avez des livres, ici ? »

Henry écarquilla les yeux, presque choqué, avant de se détendre.

« Oh, non. Enfin, il y en a, mais nous n'avons pas le droit d'en posséder. Le Roi-Serpent les garde tous à la Ruche. Pour pouvoir les consulter, il faut une autorisation spéciale... inutile de vous dire que seuls ses proches y ont accès. Et encore, sûrement pas tous. »

Regina serra les dents. Toutes les découvertes qu'elle faisait la confortaient dans l'idée qu'Hadès agissait en véritable tyran. Même si elle ne connaissait pas avec exactitude ce qui l'avait poussé à interdire les livres, cela servait forcément sa cause.

En revanche, elle trouva intéressant que, faute de pouvoir lire et écrire, Henry s'était mis à dessiner. Les traits avaient remplacé les mots mais la partie créative de son être continuait de s'exprimer. Elle n'osa pas lui demander l'autorisation de jeter un œil à ses dessins et se contenta de l'observer travailler.

« Comment êtes-vous au courant que seize ans ont passé ? » interrogea t-elle. « Je n'ai aperçu aucun calendrier. »

Elle se souvint alors qu'elle n'était pas censée savoir que personne ne vieillissait. Heureusement, Henry, croyant sans doute qu'Emma l'avait informée de ce détail, ne remarqua rien d'anormal.

« Il y en a quelques uns. Je crois savoir que Granny en a un, et puis il y a la Princesse-Étoile. C'est la seule à vieillir. Elle a seize ans, maintenant. Parfois, elle vient sur la place de Pandémonium jouer de la lyre. Elle est très douée. »

« Vous êtes amis ? »

Il hésita.

« Hmm... en quelque sorte. Nous nous sommes éloignés après... après... »

Regina comprit qu'il rechignait à en dire plus.

« Après _l'incident_. »

Avant qu'elle ait eu l'occasion de demander des précisions, il reprit :

« Je ne suis pas censé vous en parler, mais je crois que je peux vous faire confiance. Croyez-le ou non, avant, ce n'était pas si mal ici, même si tout le monde a tendance à l'oublier, Emma et Lily les premières. Les Serpents n'étaient pas aussi à cheval sur les règles et le Roi apparaissait plus souvent en public. Mais il y a un peu moins d'un an, quelque chose s'est passé... et là, tout n'a fait qu'empirer. »

Elle acquiesça, comprenant qu'il lui faudrait attendre davantage pour en savoir plus sur ce fameux incident.

Comme Henry l'avait prédit, Emma vint les rejoindre en fin de journée.

« C'est la folie en ville, » leur apprit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le sol.

« Tu parles de cette histoire de sabotage ? » s'enquit Henry.

« Ouais, » répondit Emma en sortant trois pommes de sa poche. « Tenez, je les ai cueillies dans les vergers pendant que tout le monde était occupé ailleurs. »

« Vous n'avez même pas le droit de cueillir des fruits ? » s'étonna Regina en acceptant la pomme.

« Oh, si, du moment qu'on reste raisonnables, » répondit Emma en mordant dans la sienne. « Mais celles-ci sont les préférées de la Reine-Abeille, alors on a pas le droit d'y toucher. »

Regina la fit tourner entre ses doigts. Elle était verte, bien sûr.

« Bref, les Serpents sont partout. Le Roi est furax, à ce qu'on dit. Si le ou les coupables ne se dénoncent pas, il y aura des sanctions, » reprit la blonde.

Toutefois, elle ne semblait pas particulièrement inquiète et changea de sujet. Soit ce genre de sabotages se produisait souvent – ce dont doutait Regina – soit Emma en savait plus qu'elle ne le laissait entendre.

« Alors, Henry, ce cours d'équitation ? »

« C'était bien. J'ai fait du saut d'obstacle avec Fantasia. C'est incroyable, elle peut sauter si haut ! »

« Fantasia est ta jument ? » interrogea Regina, se rappelant que l'adolescent avait mentionné en posséder une dans la matinée.

Elle sourit presque devant l'ironie du nom. C'était un des dessins animés préférés d'Henry.

« Si on veut. Les chevaux appartiennent officiellement au Roi, mais vu qu'il n'en a rien à faire... n'importe qui peut venir les monter. Sauf Edelweiss, bien sûr. »

Devant son air interrogateur, il lui apprit d'un air conspirateur :

« C'est la jument de la Reine. Offerte par le Roi. Elle est magnifique mais personne d'autre qu'elle n'a le privilège de la monter. »

« … je vois, » fit Regina en terminant sa pomme.

Elle n'était pas mauvaise, mais trop acide à son goût. Elle n'avait jamais compris l'engouement de sa sœur pour les pommes vertes. Peut-être qu'elle ne les aimait que pour leur couleur, d'ailleurs. Elle envisagea de lui poser la question un jour – si elle quittait cet endroit de malheur, bien sûr.

« Vous aurez bientôt l'occasion de l'admirer, » s'enthousiasma Henry en se relevant. « L'anniversaire de la Reine est la semaine prochaine. Elle va défiler sur Edelweiss dans toutes les rues de Pandémonium. »

Le cœur de Regina se gonfla d'espoir. Elle avait craint de voir passer des semaines avant d'avoir une opportunité de parler à Zelena et voilà qu'une lui était servie sur un plateau.

« Ah... oui, très bien... »

Si Henry ne remarqua pas son trouble, ce ne fut pas le cas d'Emma. Regina se sentit rougir sous l'intensité de son regard.

« Et si tu partais devant, Henry ? » suggéra la blonde. « Si tu te dépêches, tu peux arriver à la boulangerie avant qu'elle ferme. Maleficient t'aura sans doute gardé quelques cookies. »

L'appel des sucreries était bien trop puissant pour que Henry s'attarde davantage. Il fourra son carnet dans sa besace et s'éloigna rapidement.

Si elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle allait subir un interrogatoire, Regina se serait probablement amusée du fait que Maleficient était maintenant boulangère.

Tandis qu'elles se mirent en route à leur tour, Emma ne cessa pas de la sonder du regard.

« Vous m'intriguez, Regina, » lâcha t-elle.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. J'ai un petit pouvoir, vous savez. Je sais quand les gens mentent. »

Regina prit sur elle pour ne pas s'esclaffer. Ce _petit pouvoir_ s'était révélé inefficace de nombreuses fois, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en faire la remarque.

« Ah ? Et que vous a t-il appris ? » répliqua t-elle avec insolence.

Emma s'arrêta, les mains sur les hanches.

« Je pense que vous ne nous avez pas tout dit. »

Regina haussa un sourcil.

« C'est très curieux, cette histoire de sabotage... » avança t-elle en ignorant sa remarque. « Vous ne semblez pas très inquiète. Pourtant, vous avez déjà eu affaire aux Serpents. Vous devez être en haut de leur liste de suspects, non ? »

Regina fut surprise de voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres d'Emma avant qu'elle ne se remette en chemin.

« Ne posez pas de questions, Regina, et je ne vous raconterai pas de mensonges, » s'amusa t-elle.

« Ce qui est aussi valable pour vous, bien sûr. »

Un petit rire discret et un clin d'œil scellèrent leur accord tacite.

Regina savait toutefois que ce n'était que partie remise. Emma finirait par revenir à la charge.

D'ici là... il fallait qu'elle parle à Zelena.

Tout allait bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre.

oOo

« Vous êtes absolument sûrs de vous ? »

« Affirmatif, Votre Majesté. C'est la première fois que nous la voyons. »

Hadès croisa les mains sous son menton, pensif.

« Bien. Je veux que vous gardiez un œil sur elle. Je veux savoir à qui elle parle, à quel moment, et ce qu'elle fait à chaque instant de la journée. C'est bien clair ? »

Les deux soldats acquiescèrent avec empressement.

« Parfait. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Sans demander leur reste, ils s'inclinèrent et s'empressèrent de quitter la salle. De là où il était, Hadès put entendre George donner des ordres à Will. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il avait un peu trop tendance à oublier qu'il n'était pas le chef de la garde royale.

Même s'il était efficace, Hadès ne regrettait pas d'avoir nommé quelqu'un d'autre à cette fonction. George était trop impulsif, trop colérique. Lui favorisait davantage la subtilité, et cette pensée l'amena à songer au surnom dont l'avaient affublé les habitants. Le Roi- _Serpent_.

Sournois, fourbe et manipulateur.

Chassant ces pensées futiles, Hadès quitta la salle du trône troublé.

Ses soldats venaient de lui apprendre la présence d'une étrangère à Pandémonium. Il ne s'en serait pas inquiété outre mesure si elle n'avait pas été aperçue en compagnie d'Emma Swan et surtout, si sa description ne correspondait pas à celle de Regina Mills.

Quand il s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne se trouvait pas à Pandémonium, seize ans plus tôt, il avait mis ça sur le compte du sortilège : elle se trouvait juste à côté du Cristal Olympien lorsqu'il l'avait lancé, elle avait donc peut-être été tuée sur le coup. Franchement, il ne s'était pas posé trop de questions : fort de sa victoire, il avait rapidement cessé de penser à elle. De plus, il n'était pas rare de voir un habitant réapparaître soudainement de temps à autre.

Il ne voyait pas vraiment comment une chose pareille était possible, mais ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait le plus.

Il devait rapidement déterminer si elle avait conservé ses souvenirs ou était amnésique, comme tous les autres. La logique aurait voulu que ce soit le cas, mais il s'agissait de Regina. Il devait envisager toutes les possibilités avec elle.

Hadès décida de se rendre à l'Observatoire. Située dans la tour la plus haute de son palais, cette pièce offrait une vue imprenable sur tout Pandémonium. En outre, c'était là où il conservait tous les livres de son royaume, ainsi que son bien le plus précieux.

Personne d'autre que lui n'y avait accès, Zelena et Lyra exceptées. L'entrée de la tour était gardée en permanence par un soldat. Aujourd'hui, c'était le tour d'Arthur, qui s'inclina respectueusement lorsqu'il se présenta devant l'entrée.

Hadès réprima un sourire satisfait en montant les escaliers. Il avait pris la bonne décision en arrachant l'ancien Roi de Camelot aux Enfers pour en faire un de ses soldats, puis le chef de la garde.

Arrivé sur le palier, il poussa doucement la porte. L'Observatoire était plongé dans l'obscurité. D'un geste négligent de la main, il alluma les torches accrochées au mur. A la lumière vacillante des flammes, les étagères croulant sous les livres projetaient des ombres inquiétantes, mais Hadès n'y prêta pas attention. En revanche, il remarqua immédiatement deux tasses de thé vides posées sur le rebord de deux vieux fauteuils dans un coin de la pièce. Il sourit, sincèrement cette fois : Zelena et Lyra étaient sûrement montées lire un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Il se planta au centre de la pièce et leva les yeux vers le plafond, posant enfin le regard sur ce qu'il était venu observer. Dans la pénombre, le Cristal Olympien scintillait d'une manière presque irréelle. Protégée par de puissants sortilèges, l'arme était hors d'atteinte pour quiconque autre que lui.

Contrairement à ce que les héros avaient pensé, seize ans plus tôt, ce n'était pas une banale arme de destruction.

Non, le Cristal était bien plus que ça. C'était une arme de _création_.

En bien des points, ses effets étaient similaires à ceux du Sort Noir. Sauf que, contrairement à celui-ci, le sortilège du Cristal ne pouvait en aucune façon être brisé – même par le Véritable Amour.

Comme il l'avait promis à Zelena, il leur avait crée leur propre royaume. Celui dont ils avaient toujours rêvé.

Pandémonium.

Il avait façonné cet endroit à son image. Storybrooke n'était plus, désormais. Son empire serait éternel.

Zeus avait échoué, songea t-il. Son triomphe était éclatant. En guise d'affront à son frère, qui l'avait condamné à être le Dieu des Enfers, il s'était permis d'ajouter une partie de la population des Enfers à celle de Pandémonium. La mort, la vie n'avaient aucune importance ici. Ils étaient tous ses sujets.

Toutefois, il n'était pas stupide. Si Pandémonium demeurerait intact, il n'avait pas la même assurance concernant l'amnésie dont tous les habitants étaient frappés. Hadès avait pris ses précautions en laissant Belle, Hook et Robin aux Enfers, hors d'état de nuire. Si le Véritable Amour avait fait redémarrer son cœur, il pouvait très bien leur rendre la mémoire.

Il avait pourtant laissé Snow et David parmi ses sujets. Lui même ne savait pas très bien pourquoi. De toute façon, il les tenait à l'œil, et s'était assuré que leurs chemins ne se croisent jamais.

Tout s'était parfaitement déroulé pendant quinze ans. Il pouvait même s'enorgueillir du fait que ses sujets étaient plutôt heureux.

Puis, il y avait eu l' _incident_.

Il se dirigea vers une étagère et extirpa un vieux dessin. C'était Lyra qui avait convaincu le jeune Henry de le réaliser, quelques années plutôt. Le temps avait fait son oeuvre sur le dessin qui était désormais très abîmé, mais on pouvait encore distinguer quatre silhouettes. Deux aux boucles rousses, deux aux cheveux blonds. Tous souriaient.

Remettant le dessin à sa place, il laissa la tristesse l'envahir un instant, et c'est l'esprit déterminé qu'il quitta l'Observatoire et descendit les escaliers. Il allait falloir qu'il s'occupe de cette histoire de sabotage avant que la situation ne dégénère.

Il avait gagné, et rien ni personne ne pourrait changer ça.

Pas même Regina Mills.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour !**

 **Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews/follows/favorites, ça me touche énormément, j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant !**

Marie : Merci beaucoup ! Hunger Games est une de mes sagas préférées, je m'en suis légèrement inspirée :). Ta théorie est intéressante... tu sauras assez vite ce qu'il en est !

Guest : Merci beaucoup, je suis très contente que ça te plaise !

* * *

 **Pandémonium**

 **Chapitre 3**

 _"This dream is all amiss interpreted,_

 _It was a vision fair and fortunate."_

 _"Voilà un rêve interprété tout de travers,_

 _C'était une vision riche et joyeuse."_

 _Jules César,_ acte II, scène II

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous as ramené aujourd'hui ? »

A peine Maleficient eut-elle fait un pas dans le salon qu'Henry abandonna son calepin et se précipita sur elle. Regina ne put résister à la tentation d'y jeter un œil : visiblement, il avait commencé une esquisse de sa jument, Fantasia.

« Des gâteaux au citron, » s'amusa t-elle.

« Cool ! Ce sont mes préférés ! »

Regina ne se rappelait pas qu'Henry aimait autant les pâtisseries. Elle se garda bien de lui recommander de surveiller ce qu'il mangeait : ici, elle n'était pas sa mère, elle n'avait donc rien à dire, même si ça l'attristait énormément.

Emma et Lily bavardaient à voix basse dans la cuisine. La première portait une cape sombre et paraissait agitée. Regina devina qu'elle prévoyait une petite sortie nocturne.

Depuis son réveil, une semaine plus tôt, elle s'était plus ou moins faite à la vie à Pandémonium. Emma l'autorisait désormais à la suivre toute la journée, même si elle n'avait rien pu en tirer d'intéressant : comme le lui avait expliqué la blonde, elles effectuaient diverses livraisons à travers la ville.

Ce qui intéressait surtout Regina était de savoir ce qu'elle fabriquait la nuit avec Lily et parfois Maleficient. En fait, elle ne lui avait jamais demandé pourquoi elle était de sortie la nuit où elle s'était réveillée, quand elle l'avait aidée à échapper aux Serpents.

Emma se doutait probablement qu'elle était au courant de ses escapades nocturnes, toutefois elle ne lui en avait jamais fait la remarque. Regina, pour avoir aussi ses secrets, ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Elle le découvrirait en temps voulu.

Une de ses préoccupations était de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Robin. Elle avait passé la semaine à chercher une trace de lui, sans succès. Hadès le haïssait pour être le père de la fille de Zelena, elle imaginait donc le pire le concernant. Heureusement, l'élaboration d'un plan pour approcher sa sœur lui occupait l'esprit, sa peine n'était par conséquent pas trop grande – pour l'instant.

A bien y réfléchir, Hook n'était nulle part en vue non plus. Elle n'avait jamais aperçu Snow, pourtant elle avait entendu son nom à plusieurs reprises, ce qui l'avait rassurée.

« Vous en voulez un ? » demanda Henry la bouche pleine en lui tendant une boite en fer blanc.

Regina piocha un gâteau et le remercia d'un sourire.

« Vous savez faire des gâteaux ? » l'interrogea le jeune garçon.

Elle acquiesça, repensant avec nostalgie à tous les moments passés dans sa cuisine.

« Je sais faire des chaussons aux pommes, aussi. »

« Vraiment ? » s'enquit Maleficient. « Il faudra que vous me donniez la recette, alors ! »

Regina sourit.

« Bien sûr. »

Même si ses contacts avec Maleficient étaient plutôt limités, celle-ci avait fait preuve de bienveillance à son égard et ne s'était jamais montrée hostile. Regina se surprit à regretter leur amitié perdue.

« Il faut que j'y aille, » annonça Emma en revenant dans le salon, sa propre cape sous le bras. « Vous m'accompagnez, Regina ? »

Cette dernière fut tellement surprise qu'elle mit plusieurs secondes à réagir. Elle devait arborer la même expression d'étonnement que celle imprimée sur le visage de Lily, restée en retrait.

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse, Emma ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas, » répliqua celle-ci du tac au tac. « Il s'agit juste d'une livraison un peu... particulière. Regina sera discrète. »

Le mécontentement de la fille de Maleficient était visible. Agacée, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et détourna le regard. Même si elle se montrait moins froide et un peu plus aimable, Lily n'était toujours pas disposée à lui faire confiance.

Sans se soucier des états d'âme de son amie, Emma l'entraîna par le bras vers la porte d'entrée.

« N'oubliez pas votre cape. Il ne faut pas qu'on nous reconnaisse. »

Peut-être qu'Emma allait enfin l'impliquer dans ce qu'elle faisait. C'était plus tôt que prévu, mais Regina n'allait pas protester.

Elle ouvrit la porte, regarda à droite et à gauche, puis s'aventura à l'extérieur.

« C'est bon, la voie est libre. Venez, il faut qu'on se dépêche. »

Comprenant que ce n'était toujours pas le moment de poser des questions, elle la suivit sans discuter. Emma l'entraîna dans plusieurs rues qu'elle ne reconnut pas, probablement à cause de l'obscurité. Elle identifia toutefois la statue de Zelena, derrière laquelle un chat les observait de ses grands yeux luisants.

Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, elle s'arrêta près d'un croisement. Elle sortit un paquet de sous sa cape, que Regina n'avait pas remarqué jusque là, le posa sur le sol et recula.

« C'est bon. Nous pouvons rentrer. »

« C'est tout ? » s'étonna t-elle.

Elle s'était imaginée quelque chose de plus palpitant. Peut-être que Henry et ses histoires d'aventures avaient fini par déteindre sur elle.

« Oui. Le Bélier passera le chercher dans quelques minutes. »

« Le Bélier ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« Vous n'avez rien à comprendre pour l'instant. Faites moi confiance. »

Regina allait poser une question quand des bruits de pas provenant d'une rue avoisinante la fit s'arrêter net.

« Oh, non, » s'effara Emma. « Des Serpents. Il faut qu'on se planque, venez vite ! »

Les Serpents arrivaient droit sur elles et elles n'avaient que quelques secondes pour se mettre à l'abri. Parvenant à conserver son sang froid, Emma tenta d'ouvrir les portes des bâtiments de la rue. Au bout de la troisième tentative, la porte d'une vieille maison abandonnée s'ouvrir dans un grincement. Sans davantage réfléchir, les deux jeunes femmes trouvèrent refuge à l'intérieur. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, des voix se firent entendre.

Ce n'était pas passé loin.

« Le Roi veut un soldat posté à plusieurs endroits stratégiques dans tout Pandémonium. Cette rue mène directement à Main Street. Sidney, tu surveilleras cette zone. »

Regina fut sidérée de reconnaître la voix de Rumplestiltskin. Elle devinait sans mal pourquoi Hadès l'avait intégré à ses soldats, et ça n'annonçait rien de bon pour elle.

La présence de Sidney ne la réjouissait pas non plus.

« Will s'occupe de la zone autour du château. Victor est près de l'étang. David, tu surveilleras... »

Les voix devinrent bientôt imperceptibles. Emma recula et se laissa glisser contre le mur.

« Nous sommes coincées ici, » pesta t-elle à voix basse. « Avec Sidney dans le coin, pas question de sortir. Trop risqué. »

Regina s'assit sur le sol à côté d'elle.

« Ça vous est déjà arrivé ? » interrogea t-elle.

« Une ou deux fois, » reconnut Emma. « Les Serpents rentrent à la Ruche à l'aube pour recevoir leurs instructions du jour et se reposer. Il va nous falloir passer la nuit ici. Ce n'est pas de chance, c'est plutôt rare qu'ils soient tous de garde nocturne en même temps... »

Regina ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, pas ici. Elle soupçonnait Hadès de préparer quelque chose.

 _A moins que ce soit moi qu'il soupçonne..._

Depuis le temps, il était forcément au courant de sa présence. Avec de la chance, il goberait le fait qu'elle soit amnésique comme le reste de la population, ce qui devrait lui faire gagner du temps.

« Je ne parviendrai jamais à dormir ici, » reprit Emma. « Et si on faisait un jeu pour passer le temps ? »

« Un jeu ? » répéta Regina, estomaquée.

Elles risquaient de se faire démasquer à tout instant et Emma voulait faire un jeu ? Elle la reconnaissait bien là ! Ce soupçon de normalité la fit tout de même sourire.

« Pour apprendre à se connaître. Vous n'êtes pas très bavarde d'après ce que j'ai pu voir... »

Il était vrai qu'elle s'était évertuée à en dire le moins possible pour ne pas risquer de commettre un impair et de se trahir.

« Nos souvenirs ont disparu mais pas nos préférences, après tout. On peut toujours se rappeler de ce qu'on aime ou ce qu'on aime pas... » avança Emma.

Elle rendit un fier service à Regina sans le savoir. Celle-ci savait désormais ce qu'elle pouvait révéler sans courir le risque de trop en dire.

« Bien... alors, qu'est-ce que vous n'aimez pas ? » dit-elle tranquillement.

« Oh, ça c'est facile. Le Roi-Serpent, la Reine-Abeille, Pandémonium... les Serpents et les Abeilles... Cruella... la Ruche... en fait, à peu près tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin au Roi, » récita t-elle avec ironie. « Et même la Princesse-Étoile, tiens. »

« Ce n'est qu'une enfant, » protesta Regina.

La rancœur d'Emma l'étonnait un peu. Celle-ci jouait distraitement avec son collier, le pendentif représentant un cygne qu'elle avait par miracle réussi à conserver à Pandémonium.

« Peut-être, mais c'est la fille du Roi. Un jour, elle sera comme lui. Et elle a seize ans, de toutes façons. Elle est en âge de faire ses propre choix. »

Regina voulut lui crier que c'était faux, qu'elle était la fille de Robin et pas de ce tyran, mais elle se força à garder le silence. Comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister, elle laissa couler.

« Et vous, » lança Emma après quelques minutes de silence. « Qu'est-ce que vous n'aimez pas ? »

« Les pommes vertes. La neige. Les pirates, » répondit-elle spontanément.

« Les pirates ? »

Elle semblait amusée. Regina guetta sa réaction, espérant un signe, une impression, un vague souvenir. Mais rien du tout. Les pirates n'évoquaient rien de familier chez elle.

« C'est drôle. Je ne vous demande pas pourquoi, hein... Remarquez, c'est bien pratique de ne pas se rappeler pourquoi on déteste certaines choses. La première fois que j'ai vu Maleficient, j'ai eu une mauvaise impression. Heureusement que je suis passée au dessus ! »

Ah. Il restait quand même quelques reliques de son passé à Emma. Le souvenir de son combat contre la dragonne était peut-être trop vivace pour être complètement occulté ?

« Tiens, vous avez dit que vous saviez faire des chaussons aux pommes tout à l'heure. Je n'aime pas ça. »

Oui, ça devait être ça. Plus que les bons, c'étaient les mauvais souvenirs qui restaient ancrés dans la mémoire.

« Vous avez tort. Vous me promettez que vous les goûterez quand même ? »

« Hmm... je vais y réfléchir, » fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Au fait... Henry m'a parlé d'un certain... incident, hier. »

Le visage d'Emma se ferma aussitôt.

« Il nous est interdit d'en parler. Ça peut vous valoir un aller simple pour une cellule de la Ruche... Dans votre intérêt, il vaut mieux que vous ne sachiez rien. »

« ...est-il vrai que les choses n'étaient pas si terribles... avant ? »

Emma haussa les épaules.

« J'imagine. Devons-nous pour autant cautionner les actes du Roi ? »

Et elle changea de sujet. Elle prit la décision de lui expliquer le fonctionnement général de Pandémonium.

Chacun travaillait six jours par semaine, avec un jour de repos variable selon le bon vouloir de leurs superviseurs. Tous les habitants recevaient une fois par semaine une ration de nourriture mais pouvaient aller déjeuner ou dîner dans un restaurant de la ville s'ils le souhaitaient - c'étaient d'ailleurs les seuls endroits où on pouvait consommer de la viande rouge de façon occasionnelle, les bœufs étaient rares, au contraire des volailles qui abondaient.

Ils n'étaient pas autorisés à être dehors après le coucher du soleil, sauf exception. Ils devaient obéir aux Serpents sans discuter et toute critique envers la famille royale était bien évidemment prohibée.

Après ça, elles bavardèrent encore quelques minutes avant que le silence ne revienne. Lentement, les paupières de Regina devinrent lourdes et elle se laissa glisser dans une torpeur agréable. Elle s'endormit l'esprit léger.

Son rêve fut étrange. Elle était face à Hadès, qui se changea en une nuée de serpents. Un éclair la frappa et elle se sentit soudain plus légère. Tandis qu'elle s'envolait, elle aperçut Emma qui se battait avec une abeille géante sous la lumière d'une étoile filante.

« Regina... »

Emma l'appelait. Elle tenta de la rejoindre mais elle s'élevait inexorablement vers les cieux.

« Regina... »

Elle cessa de lutter et se laissa porter, une boule dans la gorge.

Pourquoi avait-elle tant de peine ?

« Regina ! »

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Emma la secouait par l'épaule.

« Le jour s'est levé, les Serpents sont partis. Nous pouvons y aller. »

Encore troublée par ses songes, elle suivit la blonde sans discuter. Le dos douloureux après une nuit passée sur le sol, elle aurait bien aimé savourer la caresse des rayons du soleil sur son visage.

« Bien dormi ? » ironisa Emma.

« J'ai connu mieux, » répondit-elle, distraite.

« Hmm... »

Emma s'immobilisa, avant de changer de direction.

« Venez, je vous emmène à la boulangerie. Vous avez besoin d'un petit remontant. »

Haussant les épaules, elle accepta leur nouvelle destination sans rien manifester.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'un rêve ne lui avait pas laissé une impression aussi étrange. Tout avait semblé si réel... la pensée qu'elle avait fait un rêve prémonitoire lui traversa l'esprit. Elle s'empressa de l'oublier. Regina avait bien assez de soucis comme ça pour se monter la tête avec de telles affabulations.

La boulangerie était certainement l'endroit le plus chaleureux qu'elle ait vu à Pandémonium. Les murs, peints d'une couleur orangée évoquant le ciel au petit matin, l'apaisèrent aussitôt. La bonne odeur de pain lui ouvrit l'appétit.

Maleficient sortit des cuisines quelques instants plus tard et se précipita à leur rencontre après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la boutique.

« Emma ! J'étais inquiète quand vous n'êtes pas revenues... »

« On a croisé des Serpents, » révéla Emma en grimaçant. « Ils étaient tous de garde. On a dû se cacher jusqu'à l'aube. »

« Je vois... »

Maleficient, sans poser davantage de questions, les poussa vers une petite table et les força à s'asseoir. Puis, elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un panier de viennoiseries.

« Tenez. Pour vous remettre de la nuit dernière. »

« Génial ! » s'enthousiasma Emma en se frottant les mains.

Après avoir hésité une bonne minute, elle porta son choix sur un éclair au chocolat.

« Mmm... délicieux... »

Il ne fallait pas se demander de qui Henry tenait son goût pour les pâtisseries... Imitant son amie, Regina piocha un croissant encore chaud qui la réchauffa de l'intérieur à la première bouchée.

« Franchement, la boulangerie est la seule chose qui vaille la peine ici, » reprit la blonde en terminant son éclair.

Elle attrapa ensuite un muffin.

« Alors... vous allez me dire ce qui vous tracasse ? »

Après cette nuit éprouvante, Regina ne s'attendait pas à subir un autre interrogatoire et soupira intérieurement.

« J'ai fait un rêve, » révéla t-elle. « C'était étrange... ça m'a perturbée. »

« Oh. Je vois. Vous voulez en parler ? »

La proposition était tentante, mais trop risquée. Elle n'était pas censée savoir à quoi Hadès ressemblait, il lui était donc impossible de justifier sa présence dans son rêve. De plus, elle n'avait pas oublié la tristesse qu'elle avait ressentie en comprenant qu'il lui serait impossible de rejoindre Emma...

« Je... je ne préférerais pas... c'était assez horrible... » mentit-elle à moitié.

Respectant son choix, Emma en resta là. Elle s'apprêtait à poser une autre question mais fut interrompue par Maleficient qui revenait avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud.

« Parfait... heureusement que tu es là ! » la remercia Emma. « Avec de la cannelle, en plus... super. »

Maleficient lui sourit mais semblait ennuyée.

« Un problème ? » s'enquit Regina.

« Oh, ce n'est rien... c'est juste que Grace, mon assistante, elle malade depuis hier, et je dois préparer tout un régiment de pâtisseries à destination de la Ruche pour l'anniversaire de la Reine-Abeille, demain...

Regina en avait complètement oublié cette histoire d'anniversaire. L'excitation se répandit dans ses veines. Demain, elle allait avoir une chance de pouvoir approcher Zelena...

« Je pourrais peut-être vous aider, » proposa t-elle spontanément. « Et en profiter pour vous donner la recette de mes chaussons aux pommes... »

« Vous feriez ça ? Ce serait tellement gentil ! Et ça me sauverait d'une situation délicate... »

Après une dernière gorgée de chocolat, Emma se leva.

« Je vais vous laisser travailler, dans ce cas... Je vais tenter d'en savoir plus sur les répercussions du sabotage d'hier. A ce soir ! »

S'assurant une dernière fois qu'aucun Serpent ne rodait dans la rue, elle quitta la boulangerie en vitesse. Regina suivit alors Maleficient derrière le comptoir. Celle-ci lui tendit alors la liste des pâtisseries commandées par Hadès pour l'anniversaire de Zelena. Elle s'étonna de la quantité indiquée.

« Ca fait beaucoup, pour trois personnes, » s'étonna t-elle, supposant que seuls Hadès, Zelena et Lyra auraient le privilège d'y goûter.

« Après le défilé dans les rues, le Roi organise une petite réception à la Ruche. Il y convie les Serpents, les Abeilles et ses proches. »

Elle hésita à poursuivre.

« Henry est également invité. August, le Serpent, est venu lui apporter l'invitation ce matin. »

« Quoi ?! Il ne compte pas y aller, quand même ? »

L'idée de savoir son fils dans cette fosse à serpents la rendait malade.

« J'ai bien peur que si. La Reine-Abeille, et plus encore, la Princesse-Étoile, souhaitent sa présence. Violet est aussi conviée, tout comme Grace. »

Devant son air horrifié, elle lui sourit et tenta de la rassurer.

« Ça n'a rien de terrible, vous savez. L'ambiance y est plutôt conviviale, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. »

« _On_? »

Une fois de plus, Maleficient semblait avoir une idée très précise de ce qui se passait à la Ruche.

« J'ai mes sources, » éluda t-elle. « Enfin, j'imagine que l'ambiance sera différente, cette année... c'est le premier anniversaire de la Reine depuis l'incident... »

Ne s'épanchant pas davantage sur le sujet, elles se mirent au travail. Maleficient s'occupait du gâteau – une incroyable pièce montée – et chargea Regina de confectionner les pâtisseries. Lorsqu'elle s'attaqua aux chaussons aux pommes, une vague de souvenirs la submergea, la laissant nostalgique.

Leur tâche ne s'acheva qu'au coucher du soleil. Fatiguées, mais contentes du travail accompli, elles attendirent que Cruella vienne tout récupérer avant d'effectuer la livraison à la Ruche. Elle avait pour cela réquisitionné l'aide de deux Serpents – David et August, qu'elle surveillait d'un air suspicieux.

Une fois le convoi parti, Maleficient fit part de son agacement à Regina.

« Visiblement, Cruella n'a pas été sanctionnée pour le sabotage... »

« Hmm... »

Son ton laissait entendre qu'elle espérait le contraire, mais Regina ne parvint pas à partager sa déception, bien qu'elle était loin de porter Cruella dans son cœur.

Demain, elle allait revoir Zelena... c'était tout ce qui comptait.

oOo

« Hadès ? Il y a un problème ? »

« Hmm ? »

Hadès tourna la tête vers Zelena et croisa son regard soucieux. Contrarié par cette histoire de sabotage qui n'était toujours pas résolue, il laissait son agacement transparaître.

« Absolument pas. Tout va très bien. »

Il lui sourit tendrement, ce qui acheva de la convaincre. De l'autre côté de la table, Lyra mangeait tranquillement sa part de tarte aux pommes.

Il se surprit à imaginer leur réaction si elles apprenaient la vérité... il imaginait sans mal la déception, puis la colère allumer un brasier dans leurs yeux.

Il chassa ces sombres pensées de son esprit. Il allait reprendre le contrôle de la situation et mater cette petite rébellion rapidement.

« J'ai hâte d'être à demain, » lança soudain Lyra. « Sais-tu quel cheval tu monteras, Père ? »

« Oh... Seth, sans doute... »

Seth était un superbe étalon noir, contrastant avec la robe immaculée d'Edelweiss, la jument de Zelena.

« Et toi ? »

« Fantasia, je pense. Henry ne m'en voudra pas de la lui emprunter, juste pour une fois ! »

Hadès la laissa s'engager dans une discussion passionnée sur les chevaux avec sa mère. Il ne partageait pas leur enthousiasme pour le défilé annuel, s'inquiétant beaucoup trop de savoir si Regina avait retrouvé ses souvenirs ou non. Il espérait l'apercevoir dans la foule : il pourrait ainsi tenter de le déterminer. Regina avait toujours été incapable de dissimuler ses émotions, ça n'aurait rien de très compliqué...

Fort heureusement, le gâteau et les pâtisseries étaient arrivés intacts. Il avait longuement hésité à continuer de faire confiance à Cruella pour les livraisons mais lui avait finalement laissé cette responsabilité pour l'instant. Granny était bien trop proche d'Emma et il la soupçonnait de prendre part à ce semblant de révolte depuis quelque temps déjà, ce qui l'avait poussé à engager Cruella à sa place, et il ne voyait personne susceptible de lui succéder. Après lui avoir fait part de son mécontentement, il lui avait recommandé d'être plus vigilante.

Il avait également chargé ses soldats d'être plus attentifs mais ne pouvait se défaire de l'impression que cet acte n'était que le début d'une longue série.

« Je pensais que tu monterais Adonis, » lança t-il à Lyra après un moment.

Celle-ci baissa la tête.

« Oh, j'y ai pensé... mais c'était _son_ cheval... ce serait trop douloureux... »

Les yeux de Zelena se voilèrent immédiatement et il regretta d'avoir orienté la conversation vers ce sujet.

« Ce sera le premier défilé depuis... _l'incident,_ » murmura celle-ci.

Pour la première fois, il y aurait non pas quatre, mais trois chevaux défilant dans les rues. Submergée par l'émotion, Lyra demanda l'autorisation de sortir de table, qu'Hadès lui donna aussitôt. Il la regarda s'éloigner tristement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité, encore une fois.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute, » murmura Zelena. « Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir... »

« Je suis le Roi, j'aurais dû parer à toutes les éventualités, » répliqua t-il durement avant de se radoucir. « Je m'en veux tellement... »

Zelena lui serra la main.

« Je sais. Je sais... »

Le jour suivant l'incident, et ceux d'après, elle avait été inconsolable, éperdue de chagrin, ne sortant que très rarement de leur chambre. Elle commençait tout juste à s'en remettre, et encore, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il la surveille, craignant de la voir sombrer à nouveau dans sa léthargie.

« Je t'aime, » dit-il. « Tu le sais, pas vrai ? Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi. »

« Je sais. Je t'aime aussi. »

Leur amour était trop beau pour qu'il le laissa être gâché par Regina. Si jamais il avait le moindre soupçon à son égard, il n'hésiterait pas à se débarrasser d'elle.

Et cette fois, il n'éprouverait nulle culpabilité.

* * *

Le prénom de Lyra lui vient de la constellation de la Lyre mais c'est aussi celui de l'héroïne de la trilogie _A la Croisée des Mondes_ qui est une de mes sagas favorites.

Un indice sur la nature et les circonstances de l'incident a été dissimulé dans ce chapitre. Saurez-vous le trouver ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour !**

 **Certains ont émis des théories intéressantes sur l'incident... une partie des réponses sera apportée dans ce chapitre.**

Marie : j'aime beaucoup ce personnage, même si ma Lyra n'a pas vraiment le même caractère. Ta théorie est intéressante... une partie sera confirmée/infirmée dans ce chapitre. Merci de me lire et contente que ça te plaise !

* * *

 **Pandémonium**

 **Chapitre 4**

 _"Good night, then, Casca. This disturbed sky_

 _Is not to walk in."_

 _"Bonsoir alors, Casca. Ce ciel bouleversé_

 _N'est pas fait pour la promenade."_

 _Jules César,_ acte I, scène III

« Quand seront-ils là ? » s'impatienta Regina.

« Quand notre très cher Roi l'aura décidé, » s'esclaffa Emma. « Pourquoi, vous êtes pressée de le voir ? » demanda t-elle, légèrement moqueuse, mais Regina parvint sans mal à deviner le soupçon dans sa voix.

« Pas du tout, » répliqua t-elle sèchement. « Cela fait déjà au moins une heure que nous sommes plantés là, je trouve l'attente longue, c'est tout. »

Sur l'insistance de Lily, ils s'étaient postés sur la place qui verrait s'achever le défilé, autour d'une petite fontaine. Celle-ci ne cessait de discuter à voix basse avec Maleficient, visiblement très nerveuse. Emma restait impassible, tandis que Henry avait sorti son carnet et dessinait une esquisse de la scène. Violet, qui les avait rejoints un peu plus tôt, le regardait faire tristement.

« Ce ne sera pas pareil, cette année... il manquera quelqu'un sur ton dessin. »

Mal à l'aise, Henry baissa la tête sans répondre. Regina voulut demander ce qu'entendait par là à l'adolescente mais, avisant la présence d'August à quelques pas, se ravisa. Elle ne voulait surtout pas donner aux Serpents des raisons de s'intéresser à elle.

« C'est peu pour assurer la sécurité du Roi, » commenta la brune en désignant l'unique soldat.

« Ouais, j'imagine, » répondit Emma. « Mais c'est la fin du défilé, ici. Quiconque voudrait l'attaquer s'y prendrait plus tôt, vous ne croyez pas ? De toute façon, il sait très bien se défendre seul, hein ! » conclut-elle, presque enjouée.

Regina la trouva un peu trop sûre de ce qu'elle avançait. Au contraire de la blonde, elle était d'avis que c'était le parfait endroit pour attaquer : après avoir passé une heure sur un cheval à saluer la foule avec un sourire hypocrite, Hadès finirait forcément par relâcher sa vigilance...

Ce manque de discernement chez Emma l'étonna, si bien qu'elle finit par se demander si elle avait manigancé quelque chose avec Lily et Maleficient dans son dos. Peut-être y avait-il un rapport avec leur _livraison spéciale_ de la veille...

Un chat gris-bleu traversa la rue et alla se percher sur le toit d'une maison. Elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

Après encore une vingtaine de minutes, la patience de Regina fut enfin récompensée : au loin, elle aperçut le cortège du Roi. A côté d'elle, Emma se décomposa et s'écarta d'elle pour aller parler à Lily, laquelle paraissait tout aussi inquiète. Puis, elle appela Henry à voix haute, mais celui-ci ne l'entendit pas, et pour cause : il s'était éloigné de plusieurs mètres avec Violet pour rejoindre leur amie Grace. Avec le tumulte de la foule, la voix de la blonde ne parvint pas jusque lui.

« Regina, il faut qu'on se tire, » dit-elle en la prenant par le bras.

« Quoi ? »

« Vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... »

Regina se dégagea et constata que le cortège n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres. Il n'était pas question qu'elle suive Emma et qu'elle rate sa chance d'approcher Zelena sans une bonne raison.

« Je ne comprends pas, » dit-elle.

Lily et Maleficient les rejoignirent, sous le regard d'August qui se gratta le menton, l'air contrarié.

« C'est trop tard, » siffla Lily. « Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé... on ne peut pas partir, tout le monde nous a vus. Mieux vaut faire profil bas, maintenant... »

Violet et Henry revinrent vers elles tandis que Grace échangeait quelques mots avec son père, Jefferson, qui faisait visiblement partie de l'escorte d'Hadès.

Regina retint son souffle lorsqu'une magnifique jument blanche arriva à leur hauteur.

« Edelweiss, » souffla Henry. « Elle est magnifique, non ? »

Mais Regina ne regardait pas Edelweiss. Elle fixait sa cavalière, priant pour que celle-ci tourne les yeux vers elle.

Zelena n'avait pas changé, et cette pensée la réconforta étrangement. Sa tenue l'étonna toutefois : elle était entièrement vêtue de blanc, si bien que la couleur de ses cheveux détonait. Elle paraissait tellement innocente...

Sans prévenir, elle tourna la tête vers Regina. Leurs regards se croisèrent une seconde durant.

Puis la Reine-Abeille poursuivit son chemin comme si de rien n'était, laissant sa sœur dépitée. Elle avait désormais la certitude que Zelena ne possédait plus ses souvenirs, ce qui la fit soupirer. Elle se sentit alors plus seule que jamais mais rassurée d'une certaine manière.

Une autre chevelure rousse attira son attention : juste derrière sa mère, Lyra souriait à la foule et lui faisait des signes amicaux.

« Hé, c'est Fantasia ! » s'exclama Henry en désignant la jument aubère montée par la Princesse-Étoile. « Je ne savais pas qu'elle l'avait choisie ! »

Loin d'être contrarié, il semblait honoré.

« Tout le monde a pu l'admirer, c'est génial ! » lança t-il à Violet avec enthousiasme.

Fermant la marche, Hadès s'avança alors. Tout de noir vêtu, il montait un puissant étalon à la robe ébène.

« C'est Seth, non ? » chuchota Violet.

Henry approuva et fit quelques commentaires, que Regina n'écouta pas. Le Roi-Serpent promenait ses yeux reptiliens sur la foule.

Il la cherchait, c'était évident.

Puis, comme Zelena avant lui, il finit par la regarder. Trop en colère contre lui, Regina n'eut pas le temps de dissimuler ses émotions. Hadès haussa les sourcils d'un air provocateur.

Il savait.

Regina savait qu'il savait.

Leur affrontement silencieux dura quelques secondes, puis il détourna enfin la tête et aboya un ordre à Rumple, qui faisait aussi partie de son escorte.

Zelena et Lyra avaient atteint la fontaine, à présent. Si Zelena ne s'attarda pas et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre Hadès, la jeune fille mit pied à terre et laissa la jument s'abreuver.

C'est alors qu'un frémissement familier parvint jusque Regina. Puissant et diffus à la fois. Rassurant et effrayant. Porteur de vie et de mort.

Il y avait de la magie dans l'air.

Lorsqu'elle vit la fontaine s'illuminer, elle ne mit qu'un instant à comprendre.

« Lyra ! »

Le cri sortit de sa bouche sans qu'elle le réalise tout à fait. Sa nièce se retourna, une expression perplexe sur le visage, et fit un pas dans sa direction. Regina se précipita vers elle.

Puis, la fontaine explosa et tout devint noir.

.

Réel ou pas réel ?

Regina volait. Semblable à un oiseau, elle déployait ses ailes et voyait le monde devenir de plus en plus petit.

Elle était heureuse. Enfin libre, après tout ce temps.

Un essaim d'abeilles l'escortait. Elle le savait, il n'était plus temps de regagner la terre ferme, maintenant.

Alors pourquoi avait-elle autant de peine à partir ?

Au sol, un cygne, une vipère et un aigle se battaient. La vipère s'effondra. Regina voulut rejoindre le bel oiseau blanc pour l'aider mais elle était inexorablement attirée par une étoile bleue et ne put résister. Elle se sentit partir.

Réel ou pas réel ?

Regina mourut.

Pourtant, des bribes de lumière vinrent percer l'obscurité. Des voix familières qui la ramenèrent doucement vers la réalité.

« Elle va s'en sortir. Tout va bien, » murmura une femme dont le doux murmure lui évoqua la neige d'un mois d'hiver.

« Regina ? » chuchota quelqu'un d'autre.

Des cheveux vinrent chatouiller son visage.

« Revenez, Regina. »

Alors, Regina ouvrit les yeux. Deux iris verts la scrutaient avec soulagement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, Emma la força à avaler deux verres d'eau.

« Là, tenez. Vous revenez de loin... »

« Comment ça ? »

Elle se redressa tant bien que mal. Toute engourdie, elle avait mal partout.

« Vous êtes restée inconsciente presque deux jours. Je... je ne pensais pas que vous alliez vous réveiller, » avoua la blonde d'une voix chargée d'émotion.

La scène repassa alors devant ses yeux. La fontaine. L'explosion.

Lyra.

« Vous avez sauvé la Princesse-Étoile, » révéla Emma. « Sans vous, elle serait morte. »

Regina baissa la tête, gardant le silence.

« Cette explosion... c'était vous, n'est-ce pas ? Vous saviez. Vous vouliez que nous partions. »

Emma détourna les yeux. Il ne servait à rien de nier, et elle le savait.

« Il y a eu un problème. L'explosion aurait dû se produire au tout début du défilé, devant la Ruche. Il n'y a jamais personne dans cette zone, et il n'y aurait eu aucun blessé. »

« Alors comment expliquez-vous ce qui s'est passé ? Ces explosifs, dans la fontaine... c'est ce que nous avons livré l'autre jour, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. Et je n'en sais rien... nous sommes tous perplexes. Les explosifs ont été placés à l'endroit prévu hier soir. Quelqu'un les a déplacés, il n'y pas d'autre explication. »

Emma avouait donc à demi mots qu'elle faisait partie d'un groupe, ce que Regina avait en partie deviné.

« Il y a donc un traître dans vos rangs ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, contrariée. Cette possibilité ne l'enchantait pas, et Regina pouvait parfaitement le comprendre.

Parfaitement réveillée à présent, elle prit le temps d'observer la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. C'était un petit salon semblable à celui de la maison qu'occupaient Emma et les autres.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas vous transporter très loin, » révéla t-elle. « Nous sommes chez la Mésange, ici... c'est à deux pas du lieu de l'explosion. »

La Mésange ?

« Nous avons tous des noms de code, » précisa t-elle. « Histoire de ne pas nous faire démasquer par des oreilles indiscrètes... »

Avant qu'elle ait pu se demander qui pouvait bien porter le nom de cet oiseau chanteur, un visage familier fit irruption dans la pièce.

Cheveux noirs comme un corbeau, lèvres rouges comme le sang, peau blanche comme la neige.

Snow.

« Je ne peux pas rester très longtemps, » murmura t-elle en se penchant sur Regina pour prendre sa température. Ses longs cheveux lui chatouillèrent la joue. « On m'attend au palais. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Bi...bien, » bredouilla Regina, toujours surprise de son apparition.

« Je vous laisse, dans ce cas. A plus tard, Emma... »

Elle quitta la maison, les laissant seules.

« Elle nous a rejoints il y a peu, et elle est très discrète. Étant donné qu'elle a un fils en bas-âge, on ne lui refile pas les missions dangereuses... »

« Un fils ? Où est-il ? »

Elle eut honte de constater qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup pensé à Neal depuis qu'elle était ici.

« Avec Ashley. La Mésange travaille à la Ruche, elle peut pas vraiment se permettre de se pointer avec un enfant... »

Snow, travailler à la Ruche ? Voilà qui était intéressant. Toutefois, Regina n'était pas d'humeur à jouer les investigatrices. Elle commençait à peine à réaliser qu'elle avait frôlé la mort, et elle en voulait toujours à Emma de ne pas l'avoir mise au courant plus tôt.

« Vous pouvez marcher ? » demanda Emma, l'aidant à se lever. Regina acquiesça. « Parfait, alors allons-y. »

Sans échanger un autre mot, elles sortirent et Emma suggéra qu'elles aillent manger un morceau. Regina, qui n'avait rien avalé depuis deux jours, donna son assentiment dans un murmure.

Le restaurant était presque désert à cette heure. Il était plus d'une heure de l'après midi, la plupart des clients étaient déjà partis.

Lily, l'air encore plus renfrogné que d'habitude, leur jeta un regard maussade.

« Regina. Contente de vous voir rétablie, » dit-elle d'un ton aussi aimable que d'habitude.

Regina nota cependant qu'elle avait l'air sincère.

« Cruella n'est pas là ? » s'étonna Emma.

« Nope. Tous les proches du Roi sont à la Ruche, en ce moment. Vu que sa fille adorée a failli être tuée, la vie ici va devenir encore plus insupportable... c'est presque l'incident 2.0. »

« Et on peut s'estimer heureux que ce ne soit pas le cas... » grommela Emma en émiettant un morceau de pain.

S'estimant sans doute en terrain glissant avec un tel sujet de discussion, Lily reprit :

« Henry n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Non, il est sans doute toujours à la Ruche. »

Voyant son air horrifiée, Emma lui expliqua :

« Vous avez poussé la Princesse à temps, mais Fantasia n'a pas eu cette chance... elle a reçu la déflagration provoquée par l'explosion. Graham, le Serpent qui s'occupe des chevaux, la soigne, mais il y a peu d'espoir. »

Regina prêta à peine attention à la mention du chasseur, son esprit étant totalement obnubilé par la peine que devait ressentir Henry.

Ses divagations furent troublées par une gêne dont elle identifia bientôt l'origine.

On l'observait.

Elle se retourna vivement et dévisagea la jeune femme qui, se trouvant démasquée, rabattit son capuchon sur ses cheveux et décampa.

« Attendez-vous à être convoquée à la Ruche prochainement, » commenta Lily.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? »

« Cette fille qui vient de décamper est une Abeille. Elle s'appelle Nova. D'ici une heure, la Reine sera au courant que l'ange gardien de sa fille est remise sur pied... elle va sans doute vouloir vous rencontrer. »

Regina avala difficilement sa salive. Non pas que parler à Zelena la dérangeait.

Mais, et tout le monde le répétait à Pandémonium, il était rare de trouver l'Abeille loin du Serpent.

Et Regina n'avait pas du tout envie de se frotter à Hadès.

oOo

Henry était allongé contre le flanc de Fantasia, les yeux perdus dans le vague. La respiration laborieuse de sa jument l'inquiétait plus qu'elle ne le berçait.

Il revoyait tout en boucle.

L'explosion. La fontaine volant en éclat. Regina, étendue sur le bas-côté, inconsciente. Lyra, accroupie dans la poussière, mesurant sa chance d'être en vie.

Fantasia, immobile, en sang.

Graham, prévenu peu après, l'avait rapatriée à la Ruche à la demande de Lyra, qui souhaitait pouvoir veiller sur elle. Le Serpent ne se montrait pas très optimiste quant à la survie de sa jument. Le simple fait de penser qu'elle pouvait mourir lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux.

« Henry ? »

Celui-ci se redressa tandis que Lyra s'approchait de lui. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé depuis l'explosion en dehors de remarques concernant directement Fantasia.

Elle s'accroupit devant lui.

« Henry, je suis désolée... je sais que tu m'en veux, et tu en as parfaitement le droit... »

Un an auparavant, il aurait nié, rétorquant qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir. Mais les circonstances étaient différentes. Tout était différent, depuis l'incident.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, » se contenta t-il de répondre.

Lui, en revanche, avait bien compris que quelque chose se tramait, malgré les efforts de Lily et Emma pour le garder à l'écart de leurs manigances.

« ...peut-être, mais je l'ai choisie. J'aurais pu prendre n'importe quel autre cheval. »

« Comme Adonis. »

Il regretta ses paroles une seconde après les avoir prononcées en la voyant baisser la tête. Adonis... _son_ cheval. La seule chose qu'il leur restait de lui.

« Pourquoi Fantasia ? »

Lyra n'avait jamais eu son propre cheval. Elle les montait tous à tour de rôle, déclarant qu'elle ne pouvait en choisir un seul. Henry avait toujours trouvé cela un peu étrange, mais il appréciait la voir monter et s'occuper de Fantasia.

« Je... elle me faisait penser à toi. A notre amitié. A Violet, Grace... et Rigel. On était une sacrée bande, hein ? »

Il tressaillit à la mention de ce dernier. Prononcer son nom était tabou, maintenant. Encore plus ici, au cœur même de ce repaire de serpents.

« J'imagine que s'il était toujours parmi nous, on le serait encore, » fit-il remarquer.

Lyra s'assit face à lui, les jambes croisées sous elle.

« Et nous, Henry, où en serions-nous ? »

Elle semblait méditer. Il s'attendait presque à la voir léviter au dessus du sol, telle une petite fée.

« On serait aux écuries, Ly. Comme tous les jours. »

Si la réponse ne la satisfit pas, elle fut visiblement touchée par l'utilisation de son ancien surnom. Henry ne l'avait pas appelée ainsi depuis le décès de Rigel.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« C'est toi qui t'es éloignée de nous, » lui rappela t-il d'un ton accusateur.

Blessée, elle baissa les yeux. Henry éprouva un bref sentiment de culpabilité, qui s'évanouit. Oui, il lui en voulait de s'être repliée sur elle-même et d'avoir plus ou moins cessé de lui parler du jour au lendemain, et il n'allait pas prétendre que rien ne s'était passé.

« Henry, je suis désolée... mais c'était mon frère... je l'aimais tellement... j'étais inconsolable. Mes parents étaient inconsolables. C'était comme si toute lumière avait définitivement quitté Pandémonium... nous commençons à peine à nous en remettre. »

« Violet était inconsolable, elle aussi, » lâcha t-il. « Ça ne nous a pas empêchés de rester amis. »

Veillant à ne pas faire mal à Fantasia, il se releva et commença à s'éloigner.

« Je dois rentrer. Veille sur elle, veux-tu ? »

« Attends ! »

Elle le retint par le bras mais il n'était pas décidé à prolonger leur discussion.

« Bonne journée, Ly. »

Devinant sans peine son regard attristé, il quitta les jardins à grand pas, passant sous les pommiers donnant des fruits dorés. Il croisa alors la Reine-Abeille qui était à la recherche de sa fille.

« Majesté, » dit-il en inclinant la tête.

« Henry, » répondit-elle en souriant.

Il n'en disait rien à Emma et Lily mais il parlait davantage à la Reine qu'il ne leur laissait entendre. Il la croisait tous les jours aux écuries depuis seize ans, il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'un certain lien se soit crée entre eux.

« J'ai entendu dire que la femme qui a sauvé Lyra est réveillée – Regina, c'est bien ça ? »

« Je l'ignorais. »

« C'est récent, d'après les rumeurs. Elle vit bien avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Henry manqua de s'esclaffer. Les _rumeurs_ n'avaient rien à voir là-dedans : la Reine était bien naïve d'ignorer que ses sujets savaient à propos des Abeilles, mais il ne voyait pas d'intérêt particulier à la démentir.

« Oui, c'est exact. »

« J'aimerais la rencontrer pour la remercier. Pourrais-tu lui demander de se rendre au palais demain matin ? »

« Bien sûr. »

La Reine murmura un remerciement et s'enfonça dans les jardins tandis qu'Henry regagnait la rue. Il était soulagé de ne pas avoir croisé le Roi-Serpent : il était toujours mal à l'aise en sa présence. Heureusement, celui-ci était en pleine réunion avec ses fidèles.

Il fut surpris de tomber sur Lily et August au détour d'une rue. Le Serpent, l'apercevant, s'empressa de s'éloigner alors qu'il rejoignit la jeune femme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? »

Elle balaya sa question d'un revers de la main.

« Les avertissements habituels. J'étais venue à ta recherche, vois-tu, et il m'a conseillé de ne pas trop m'approcher de la Ruche... »

Il accepta son explication sans y réfléchir davantage. En cet instant, une seule chose occupait son esprit : Fantasia.

Si elle venait à mourir, il ne s'en remettrait sans doute pas avant un très long moment...

oOo

« C'est inadmissible. Cette rébellion doit être tuée dans l'œuf... les soldats doubleront leurs patrouilles. Les éclaireuses me rendront des comptes sur absolument tous les habitants. Et si j'attrape celui qui a fait ça, je vais le... »

« Hadès, » l'interrompit Zelena en pressant doucement son bras. « Calme-toi, je t'en prie... »

Le Roi trônait seul au bout de la table de la salle de réunions après avoir passé une après-midi à aboyer des ordres et recommandations divers.

« Lyra est en vie. C'est tout ce qui compte. S'il-te-plaît, ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie... nous avons déjà perdu Rigel, nous devrions nous réjouir qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé... »

« C'est justement pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien que je fais tout ça, » la contredit-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front. « Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour vous protéger. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Zelena murmura qu'elle en était consciente avant de lui sourire tendrement.

C'était dans des instants comme celui-ci qu'il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en lui retirant également ses souvenirs. Seul son amour pour lui était resté intact.

Il avait tout fait pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Pour ne pas qu'elle s'ennuie, il lui avait fourni tous les livres possibles et imaginables. Il lui avait offert une jument magnifique. Il avait mis à sa disposition des éclaireuses – des _Abeilles_ , comme les appelaient ses sujets – pour qu'elle soit informée de tout ce qui se passait en ville. Pour cette tâche, son choix s'était naturellement porté sur les fées du couvent de Storybrooke, qui étaient de base des petites fouineuses.

Il lui avait même trouvé une dame de compagnie, et Snow s'était révélée être une bonne amie pour elle.

Et bien sûr, il y avait eu les enfants. Lyra, d'abord, qu'il avait élevée comme sa propre fille – ce qu'elle était aux yeux de tous, et il comptait bien qu'elle le reste. Puis, Rigel. Leur soleil maintenant éteint.

Il avait levé les effets du sort qui les empêchaient de vieillir pour que lui et Zelena puissent les voir grandir. Ils avaient étaient si heureux, tous les quatre...

« Regina, la femme qui a sauvé Lyra, doit venir demain... tu seras là pour la remercier avec moi ? »

Hadès se crispa. Il en avait presque oublié Regina.

Il savait qu'elle avait gardé ses souvenirs. Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux.

Sans compter qu'elle traînait maintenant avec Emma et toute sa bande, qu'il suspectait plus que les autres de mener ce semblant de révolte et d'avoir presque causé la mort de Lyra. Elle représentait une menace trop importante pour qu'il ne s'en occupe pas.

Si ça continuait ainsi, ses sujets allaient tous finir par se retourner contre lui. Il ne craignait qu'une chose : qu'elle trouve un moyen de détruire tout ce qu'il avait réussi à construire.

« Bien sûr, » répondit-il finalement.

Le moyen le plus efficace serait de l'éliminer discrètement. Arthur et George pourraient s'en occuper pour lui...

Puis, il croisa les yeux pétillant de Zelena et sa résolution faiblit aussitôt.

Si jamais elle apprenait qu'il avait fait assassiner sa sœur, elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner...

« Je t'aime, » dit-elle avant de l'enlacer.

La gorge nouée, il se demanda si elle l'aimerait toujours si elle savait ce qu'il avait fait...

Mais pour l'heure, il y avait plus grave encore. Il avait parfaitement senti la magie émaner de l'explosion. A vrai dire, il connaissait bien ce type de bombes : c'était lui qui les avait inventées. Il en avait ramené quelques unes des Enfers à Pandémonium, bien cachées dans une pièce fermée à double tour près des cachots. Seuls les habitants du palais auraient pu y avoir accès.

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : il avait été trahi.

* * *

Rigel est le nom d'une étoile bleue faisant partie de la constellation d'Orion.

Ly est le nom d'une fée dans la saga de jeux vidéos _Rayman_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour !**

 **Le dernier voile de mystère autour de l'incident se lève enfin dans ce chapitre...**

Marie : Bravo pour avoir trouvé :). Pour Hadès, il est inconcevable que Zelena retrouve ses souvenirs, même si un doute persiste dans son esprit, d'où son hésitation à se débarrasser de Regina. La signification des rêves finira par prendre un sens ;).

* * *

 **Pandémonium**

 **Chapitre 5**

 _"Woe to the hand that shed this costly blood!"_

 _"Malheur à la main qui versa ce sang précieux !"_

 _Jules César,_ Acte III, scène I

oOo

« Vous êtes prête, Regina ? »

« J'arrive, j'arrive. »

Elle avait à peine fini d'enfiler sa cape qu'Henry la traînait déjà à l'extérieur, sous le regard contrarié d'Emma qui n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée qu'elle se rende à la Ruche.

« Méfiez-vous du Roi ! » entendit Regina avant que la porte ne se referme.

A vrai dire, elle non plus n'avait aucune envie de se confronter à Hadès, mais on ne refusait pas une invitation royale impunément... Henry, en revanche, n'avait qu'une hâte : prendre des nouvelles de Fantasia le plus vite possible.

En chemin, ils croisèrent Violet qui effectuait une livraison pour Granny. Elle fut surprise de voir Henry se contenter d'un signe de la main pour la saluer.

« Tu me donneras des nouvelles de Fantasia, pas vrai ? » s'enquit-elle avec anxiété.

« Évidemment. »

Le temps leur manquait pour qu'ils poursuivent leur conversation et chacun reprit vite son chemin.

« Dis-moi, Henry... toi et Violet n'êtes pas... ensemble ? »

Il lui semblait pourtant que les deux adolescents étaient proches à Storybrooke. Henry s'esclaffa alors comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose de très drôle.

« Ensemble ? Non, nous sommes amis, c'est tout. Violet... Violet aimait quelqu'un d'autre, » révéla t-il.

Si Regina nota l'utilisation de l'imparfait, elle n'en fit pas la remarque : après tout, ça ne la regardait pas, et le savoir n'allait pas l'aider à renverser Hadès.

Bien trop vite à son goût, ils arrivèrent à la Ruche. George et David montaient la garde devant l'entrée. Si ce dernier paraissait prêt à les laisser passer, ce n'était pas le cas de George qui leur barra la route.

« Que faîtes-vous ici ? » aboya t-il.

« Nous sommes attendus, » répondit Henry sans se laisser impressionner.

« Sa Majesté le Roi ne m'en a pas informé... »

« La Reine et la Princesse attendent notre visite, » répéta Henry. « Et elles ne seront pas ravies d'apprendre que leurs invités ont été malmenés par les Ser... soldats. »

George consentit à s'écarter, non sans leur avoir jeté un regard hargneux et leur avoir conseillé de vite déguerpir.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils furent conduits à la salle du trône par Tinkerbell qui leur demanda de patienter quelques instants avant de s'éclipser. Le regard de Regina fut immédiatement attiré par un magnifique portrait sur le mur. Elle identifia immédiatement Hadès, Zelena et Lyra mais il y avait également un jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

« C'est Rigel, » lui apprit Henry en réponse à sa question muette. « Le Prince-Lumière. »

C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait parler de lui depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Où pouvait-il être ?

Mais au fond d'elle, elle connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question.

« L'incident... » commença t-elle.

« Oui. Il est mort. »

Se demandant quelle tragédie pouvait bien s'être abattue sur lui, elle remarqua à peine le retour de Tink accompagnée de Lyra, Zelena et, étonnamment, de Snow.

Henry s'inclina immédiatement et Regina s'empressa de l'imiter.

« Snow est la dame de compagnie de la Reine, » lui souffla t-il.

C'était donc ça, le travail de Snow à la Ruche... peut-être Hadès pouvait-il ainsi la garder à l'œil. Il devait probablement se méfier d'elle.

« Relevez-vous, » dit Zelena en s'avançant.

« Je vous suis très reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvé la vie... ce serait plutôt à moi de m'incliner, en fait. Comment vous montrer toute ma gratitude ? » ajouta Lyra.

« Vous savoir en vie est une récompense amplement suffisante, » répondit Regina en songeant une nouvelle fois à Robin. Elle était si jolie... il serait si fier...

Lyra réitéra ses remerciements et s'éloigna en compagnie d'Henry en direction des jardins. Se retrouvant seule avec Zelena, Regina se sentit soudain très nerveuse.

« Aucun mot ne pourra jamais exprimer à quel point je vous suis reconnaissante, » commença Zelena. « Ma petite Lyra... je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle. »

Regina laissa involontairement dévier son regard vers le portrait de famille. Zelena, bien qu'elle remarqua son manège, ne fit aucun commentaire, mais ses yeux parlèrent pour elle et devinrent humides.

« Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, » répondit Regina.

Zelena réfléchit quelques instants avant d'ajouter :

« Aimez-vous les chevaux ? »

Prise au dépourvu, elle balbutia qu'en effet, elle les aimait, et qu'elle appréciait l'équitation.

« Que diriez-vous de me retrouver aux écuries demain ? Nous pourrions faire plus ample connaissance... quelque chose me dit que nous pourrions bien nous entendre. »

Une telle proposition était inespérée. Regina avait bien sûr envisagé d'approcher directement sa sœur aux écuries, mais un tel acte aurait immédiatement éveillé les soupçons d'Hadès. Maintenant qu'elle était quasiment sûre qu'il savait qu'elle avait conservé ses souvenirs, ça ne changerait plus grand chose...

« Ce... ce serait avec plaisir. »

Zelena lui offrit un sourire resplendissant.

« Parfait ! »

Hadès fit alors irruption dans la salle escorté par Sidney et Arthur. Il rejoignit Zelena et l'embrassa sur le front. Regina détourna le regard, presque dégoûtée. Il lui était difficile d'admettre qu'Hadès l'aimait réellement. Elle aurait presque préféré qu'il se soit joué d'elle comme de tous les autres mais elle était bel et bien forcée de constater que ce n'était pas le cas.

« J'espérais échanger quelques mots avec notre... invitée, » dit-il d'une voix doucereuse qui la fit frissonner.

« Oh ? Très bien... je serai avec Snow, si tu me cherches. »

Après l'avoir saluée, elle s'éloigna avec sa dame de compagnie. Hadès prit alors la parole :

« Regina, c'est bien ça ? Venez avec moi... j'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose. »

Il lui offrit alors son bras, tel un parfait gentleman. Malgré toute la répulsion qu'il lui inspirait, elle se trouva obligée de le saisir. Toujours escortés par les deux Serpents, ils marchèrent à travers plusieurs couloirs et salles avant d'arriver devant un petit escalier gardé par Whale.

« Attendez-nous ici, » ordonna t-il à ses soldats avant de s'écarter pour la laisser passer devant.

« Après vous... »

Avalant difficilement sa salive, Regina gravit l'escalier. Où menait-il donc ? Hadès avait-il l'intention de la faire disparaître ? De l'emprisonner ?

A sa grande surprise, l'escalier ne menait pas à un donjon mais à une pièce circulaire remplie de livre.

« J'appelle cet endroit l'Observatoire, » lui apprit Hadès.

Regina allait demander pourquoi avant de remarquer que la petite fenêtre offrait une vue imprenable sur tout Pandémonium. Elle imaginait sans mal que le Dieu des Enfers devait jubiler en contemplant ainsi son empire.

« Je pense qu'éviter de nous mentir rendra la situation plus simple... qu'en dîtes-vous ? » avança t-il.

Bien qu'elle lui tournait le dos, elle sentait son regard de serpent la transpercer.

« Oui, ce serait sans doute plus simple ainsi », répondit-elle.

Satisfait, il se posta à côté d'elle et la rejoignit dans sa contemplation.

« Je vais être honnête avec vous. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de pourquoi vous avez conservé vos souvenirs... et vous comprenez bien que ça n'arrange pas mes affaires. De plus... »

« Allez-vous me faire disparaître, Hadès ? » coupa t-elle.

Il s'esclaffa, amusé par son aplomb.

« L'idée m'a traversé l'esprit, en effet. Mais ce serait trop suspect. Vous êtes trop proche d'Emma et de toute sa bande... ça ne ferait qu'attirer les soupçons sur moi et renforcer l'hostilité générale à mon égard. »

Il s'interrompit et poursuivit d'un ton qui laissait entendre que ses paroles lui coûtaient :

« Ajoutons à cela le fait que vous êtes la sœur de Zelena... Par extension, vous êtes ma belle-sœur. Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de m'en prendre à ma famille, contrairement à mon cher frère. »

Regina ne releva pas. L'idée d'appartenir à la même famille que lui, même si c'était uniquement par alliance, la révulsait.

« Pour couronner le tout, vous avez sauvé ma fille... »

« Ce n'est pas votre fille, » murmura t-elle.

« Pardon ? »

« Ce n'est pas votre fille ! »

Ne se contenant plus, elle explosa :

« C'est la fille de Robin. Vous êtes un menteur. Vous mentez à Zelena depuis des années, vous mentez à Lyra, vous mentez à tous les habitants prisonniers de votre royaume de malheur... Qu'avez-vous fait de Robin ?! »

Loin de s'offusquer, il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Robin n'est pas mort, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. Il est dans un endroit où il ne pourra guère me causer des problèmes... quant à Lyra... bien sûr que je suis son père. Je l'ai élevée depuis le berceau, qu'elle n'ait pas mes gênes n'a aucune importance. Vous, plus que quiconque, devriez comprendre. »

Comment osait-il comparer sa situation à la sienne ?! Jamais elle n'avait menti de la sorte à Henry. Dès qu'il avait été en âge de comprendre, elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'était pas sa mère biologique, mais que ça ne changeait absolument rien au fait qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout.

« Je ne vous ai pas amenée ici pour discuter de Robin, ou de mes choix concernant ce royaume, » déclara t-il. « J'ai entendu Zelena vous proposer de faire de l'équitation avec elle. »

« Allez-vous me l'interdire ? » le défia t-elle.

« Non. Toutefois, vous feriez mieux de faire attention à ce que vous lui direz... »

« Et sinon ? »

Pour toute réponse, il désigna le plafond. Tout en haut flottait un objet lumineux. Regina ne mit pas longtemps à l'identifier.

« Le Cristal Olympien... »

« Exactement. »

« Est-ce une menace ? Si je parle un peu trop à Zelena, vous l'utiliserez contre moi ? »

« Non. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux pas vous éliminer sans mettre le feu aux poudres... vos proches, en revanche... »

« Si vous touchez à un seul cheveu d'Henry... »

Il l'interrompit immédiatement.

« Henry n'a rien à craindre. C'est un ami proche de Lyra... et ma femme semble l'apprécier elle aussi. Emma Swan, en revanche... »

Il fit quelques pas en avant et lui tourna le dos, pensif.

« Vous étiez amies à Storybrooke, et j'ai pu constater que c'est également le cas ici. Je sais que vous vous montrerez raisonnable et que vous tiendrez votre langue. Elle, je n'aurai aucun scrupule à l'éliminer. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler quels sont les effets du Cristal... »

La gorge serrée, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Elle était coincée.

La mort dans l'âme, elle murmura son assentiment.

« Je ne dirai rien. »

« Bien... mes soldats patrouillent toutes les rues, les éclaireuses me font un rapport chaque jour... je saurai vite si vous ne tenez pas votre parole. »

Regina, qui s'y connaissait en matière de menaces, remarqua vite que ses paroles manquaient de conviction. Il semblait plus las que véritablement en colère contre elle. Puis, elle se rappela soudain qu'il avait perdu un fils en repensant à Rigel. Elle pensa à faire un commentaire à ce sujet mais se ravisa. L'entendre parler de lui ne ferait qu'énerver le Roi-Serpent davantage, elle en était sûre.

Sans un mot, ils redescendirent les escaliers. Les trois soldats étaient toujours là et s'inclinèrent immédiatement devant Hadès. Regina faillit lever les yeux au ciel. Même elle n'en demandait pas autant de ses partisans, du temps de son règne...

« Arthur. Montre le chemin des jardins à notre invitée... le jeune Henry doit toujours s'y trouver. Sidney, avec moi. »

Regina emboîta à contre cœur le pas de l'ancien Roi de Camelot. Elle aurait voulu mener son enquête plus longtemps à la Ruche et glaner quelques informations supplémentaires, mais le fait qu'Hadès ne la laisse pas sans surveillance dans son palais ne l'étonnait pas vraiment.

D'un geste négligent, Arthur lui indiqua vaguement de la main une direction une fois qu'ils furent à l'extérieur.

« C'est par là. Excusez-moi, j'ai à faire. »

Haussant les épaules, elle traversa un superbe verger et ne put résister à la tentation de cueillir une pomme avant de rejoindre Henry dans une petite clairière verdoyante. Assis près de Fantasia, il était en compagnie de Lyra. Elle eut le sentiment d'interrompre quelque chose car ils s'arrêtèrent de parler dès qu'ils l'aperçurent.

« Je vais vous laisser, » annonça sa nièce. « A plus tard, Henry. »

Regina lui rendit le sourire qu'elle lui adressa et prit sa place aux côtés de son fils.

« Alors ? Tout s'est bien passé ? »

Elle décida d'emblée de lui cacher sa confrontation avec Hadès. Il était inutile qu'il s'inquiète et se pose des questions.

« Oui. La Reine m'a invitée à faire de l'équitation avec elle. »

« Génial ! » s'enthousiasma t-il. « Il faudra vous trouver un cheval, bien sûr... ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile... »

Il jeta un regard triste à Fantasia, comme s'il pensait qu'il devrait lui aussi se trouver un nouveau cheval sous peu.

« Quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

« Graham refuse toujours de se prononcer... »

La jument était assoupie et respirait faiblement.

« Les tragédies se succèdent depuis que Rigel n'est plus là... » se désola Henry.

« Mais pourquoi donc ? » s'étonna Regina qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi la mort, aussi tragique fut-elle, du jeune prince avait à ce point détérioré la situation.

Depuis qu'elle avait vu son portrait, elle s'imaginait une copie conforme d'Hadès, autant sur le plan physique que moral.

« Je me rappelle du jour où le Roi et la Reine sont venus le présenter devant tous les habitants, » commença t-il à raconter. « Lyra avait à peine plus d'un an. Rigel avait trois ou quatre mois, ils avaient attendu quelque temps avant de sortir avec lui... Les Serpents avaient installé une immense estrade pour l'occasion. Le Roi s'est avancé en le portant dans ses bras... et là, d'une façon inexplicable, une aura de lumière s'est mise à l'entourer. Comme s'il avait surgi de l'obscurité pour venir nous éclairer. C'était il y a des années mais je m'en souviens encore parfaitement. _Vive le Prince-Lumière !_ a crié quelqu'un, et tout le monde l'a suivi. Ce moment était vraiment extraordinaire... nous avons tous compris qu'il était spécial. »

Les souvenirs défilaient devant ses yeux.

« En grandissant, ça n'a pas changé. Il était vraiment... radieux. Dès que la famille royale faisait une apparition, tout le monde n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Ses cheveux étaient d'or argenté, ses yeux d'opale... il était incroyablement beau. Et sa bonté était égale à son apparence, pour ne rien gâcher... »

« Et Lyra, dans tout ça ? »

Elle avait peine à croire ce qu'il lui racontait. Dans son esprit, le peuple aurait vénéré Lyra plutôt que son frère – la fille de Robin plutôt que le fils d'Hadès.

« Lyra... Ly a toujours été plus effacée. Elle scintillait, comme une étoile solitaire un peu lointaine. Rigel, lui, irradiait plus fort qu'un soleil brûlant. »

Regina serra les dents. Les faits réels lui plaisaient bien moins que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

« Ne vous y méprenez pas, les gens appréciaient Lyra... mais ils aimaient Rigel. »

C'était terriblement ironique que Rigel ait été si lumineux quand son père n'était qu'ombres et ténèbres.

« Et puis, Rigel s'est consumé... il a implosé, pareil à une supernova. Il s'est effondré sur lui même... et il s'est changé en trou noir, aspirant toute la lumière, ne laissant que l'obscurité derrière lui... et surtout dans le cœur et l'esprit du Roi. »

C'était une métaphore poétique, comme seul Henry savait en faire. Regina devinait sans peine la tristesse qu'évoquer ce drame provoquait chez lui.

Par pudeur, elle ne demanda pas comment le Prince-Lumière était mort – elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir, de toute façon.

Elle espérait juste qu'il n'avait pas souffert, ce dont elle doutait : la souffrance était monnaie courante à Pandémonium, après tout.

.

En fin de journée, Regina et Henry rentrèrent retrouver Emma, Lily et Maleficient. La blonde s'empressa de l'entraîner à l'extérieur.

« Venez, nous devons parler. »

La tenant par le bras, Emma la guida dans Pandémonium tout en la pressant de questions sur sa journée.

« De l'équitation avec la Reine-Abeille ? »

Elle semblait sceptique.

« Vous devriez vous méfier. »

« Elle n'a pas l'air méchante... »

« Dois-je vous rappeler à qui elle est mariée ? »

« ...un point pour vous, » reconnut Regina.

Elle était persuadée qu'Hadès allait les espionner afin de s'assurer qu'elle tienne sa promesse. Elle regarda Emma le cœur serré : mieux valait ne pas lui dire qu'une épée de Damoclès était suspendue au dessus de sa tête...

Regina reconnut l'endroit où elle l'avait amenée : elles étaient à la lisière de la forêt où elle s'était réveillée. Un chat, qu'elle était sûre d'avoir aperçu à plusieurs reprises, prit la fuite en les voyant approcher.

« Voilà, on devrait être tranquilles. Plus personne ne vient ici depuis l'incident. »

« C'est là que Rigel est mort ? »

Le visage d'Emma se décomposa et elle regarda frénétiquement de droite à gauche.

« Henry m'en a parlé... » s'excusa t-elle, réalisant son indélicatesse.

« Ouais... ça ne m'étonne pas... le gamin n'est pas très doué pour garder un secret, et il vous aime bien... »

Elle soupira.

« Un matin, Rigel est parti faire un tour dans la forêt sur son cheval, Adonis. Le soir, le cheval est revenu à la Ruche, en sang et en boitant. Personne n'a plus jamais revu le Prince. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'on n'a pas retrouvé son corps ? »

« Nope. Et pourtant je peux vous assurer que les Serpents, les Abeilles et le Roi ont inspecté chaque parcelle de cette forêt... C'était comme s'il avait été réduit en poussière. »

« ...il a été attaqué ? »

« Il semblerait. Tinkerbell, la plus bavarde des Abeilles, a laissé entendre que ce serait l'œuvre d'un énorme sanglier... enfin, on évite cet endroit depuis. Après ça, le Roi a plus ou moins pété les plombs... il a perdu tout sens des réalités. Il est devenu parano... vous voyez bien comment les choses sont, ici. »

Regina eut instantanément de la peine pour Zelena. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce que sa sœur avait dû ressentir... elle n'avait même pas eu un corps sur lequel pleurer.

S'assurant une nouvelle fois que personne ne les épiait dans l'ombre, elle murmura sur le ton de la confidence :

« C'est difficile à expliquer, mais je sens que je peux avoir confiance en vous... j'en ai parlé aux autres, ils sont d'accord pour que je vous mette dans la confidence... »

Regina sourit intérieurement : une part de la Emma qu'elle connaissait était bien là, à attendre qu'elle vienne la réveiller. Gagner la confiance de la blonde si facilement était plus que ce qu'elle avait espéré.

« Bon... comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, la vie après la disparition du Prince-Lumière est devenue vraiment insupportable ici. Il y a six mois environ, moi et Lily avons fondé le Cercle d'Odysseus... c'est une organisation secrète de résistance. »

« Odysseus ? »

« C'est Henry qui a trouvé le nom... mais peu importe. Le nom, c'était juste histoire de rendre ça un peu concret, vous savez ? On ne l'utilise presque jamais. »

« Hmm... »

Elle se demandait comment, sans le moindre souvenir, Henry pouvait avoir trouvé un nom pareil, mais n'en fit pas la remarque.

« Bref... notre but ultime serait de renverser le Roi et ramener un peu de justice ici. D'ici-là, nous faisons tout pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. »

« Et ça fonctionne ? »

« Hé bien... les premiers mois, c'était plutôt difficile. Nous étions très peu et mal organisés. Ces derniers temps, ça s'est un peu arrangé, comme vous avez pu le constater. »

« Vous avez recruté beaucoup de monde ? »

« Hmm... pas vraiment. Tous les membres sont des personnes avec qui nous nous entendions bien avant. Nous prenons un risque à chaque fois que nous mentionnons l'existence du Cercle. Si ça tombait dans l'oreille d'une Abeille... je n'ose pas imaginer ce que le Roi nous ferait subir. »

« Pourquoi me racontez-vous tout ça, alors ? »

Pour la première fois, Emma eut l'ombre d'un sourire.

« Je vous l'ai dit, je pense que je peux vous faire confiance. Je sais que nous nous connaissons depuis peu, mais... j'ai l'impression que nous sommes amies depuis des années. C'est dingue, non ? » conclut-elle en s'esclaffant légèrement, peut-être pour masquer sa gêne.

Regina, elle, ne trouvait pas ça dingue du tout. Les souvenirs d'Emma étaient là, à la lisière de sa conscience... si proches, mais si lointains à la fois.

« Enfin, pour conclure... nous aimerions que vous nous rejoigniez. Je ne vous cache pas que c'est dangereux... mais vu que la Reine vous a plus ou moins offert son amitié, je pense que vous pourrez nous servir d'espionne... nous avons déjà la Mésange pour ça, mais on ne sait jamais... qu'en dîtes-vous ? »

Regina, qui attendait qu'une occasion pareille se présente depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Emma à Pandémonium, n'hésita pas plus de deux secondes :

« Je serai ravie de vous aider. »

Le visage de la blonde s'éclaira.

« Formidable ! Nous avons une réunion prévue dans quelques jours, vous êtes la bienvenue... et il faudra vous trouver un surnom, pour qu'on puisse vous faire un masque... »

Regina crut qu'Emma plaisantait et éclata de rire, avant de se raviser quand elle remarqua son air sérieux.

« Des masques ? Vraiment ? »

Emma roula des yeux.

« Nous devons garder notre identité secrète ! Je suis le Cygne. Maleficient est la Chouette, Lily est la Renarde... nous avons aussi la Tortue, le Loup, le Corbeau, la Biche, la Colombe, le Bélier et la Tourterelle. Vous avez une idée ? »

Elle se fit la réflexion que tous avaient choisi de prendre le nom d'un animal réel. Regina, elle, voulait quelque chose de plus fort. Quelque chose de lumineux, flamboyant, qui pouvait chasser toute l'obscurité de cet endroit comme Rigel avait pu le faire de son vivant.

Elle voulait briller comme un Soleil.

Alors, elle annonça d'une voix déterminée :

« Je serai le Phénix. »

* * *

La confrontation entre Hadès et Regina est inspirée de celle entre Katniss Everdeen et le président Snow dans le tome 2 de la saga _Hunger Games_.

Odysseus est le nom grec d'Ulysse, héros de la mythologie grecque ayant passé vingt ans loin de son foyer, dont dix à tenter d'y retourner.

L'indice dissimulé dans le chapitre 3 était le nom du cheval de Rigel, Adonis, jeune mortel de la mythologie grecque ayant été tué par un sanglier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour !**

 **Voilà enfin la rencontre entre Zelena et Regina...**

Marie : c'est vrai que je ne les ai pas épargnés... le choix du Phénix a son importance et prendra tout son sens plus tard ;).

* * *

 **Pandémonium**

 **Chapitre 6**

 _"How weak a thing_

 _The heart of a woman is!"_

 _"La faible chose_

 _Que le cœur d'une femme !"_

 _Jules César,_ acte II, scène IV

oOo

Regina, nerveuse, se préparait pour retrouver Zelena aux écuries. Même si elle était contente de pouvoir passer du temps avec sa sœur, elle ne savait guère quoi espérer de cette rencontre : Hadès lui avait clairement fait comprendre que le moindre faux pas de sa part aurait des répercussions sur Emma. Celle-ci la regardait s'activer sans mot dire, les lèvres pincées.

« Ça ne me plaît pas, » répéta t-elle pour la dixième fois.

« Tout ira bien, » la rassura t-elle. « Nous allons juste monter à cheval. Rien ne se passera. »

Intérieurement, elle n'était guère rassurée non plus, mais le montrer éveillerait trop les soupçons de son amie.

« Si vous ne revenez pas, je viendrai vous chercher, » dit-elle, mi-sérieuse mi-amusée.

« Je n'en doute pas, » s'esclaffa Regina.

Cette promesse lui réchauffa étrangement le cœur.

« Vous vous rappelez du petit étang où Henry vous avez amenée, une fois ? »

Regina acquiesça.

« Que diriez-vous de m'y retrouver tout à l'heure ? »

Emma avait visiblement une idée derrière la tête vu le petit sourire en coin qu'elle arborait.

« Bien sûr. »

Sa réponse sembla la réjouir. Elle se leva alors et l'entraîna dehors.

« Allez-y. Il ne faudrait pas que vous soyez en retard ! »

Venant d'Emma, dont la ponctualité n'avait jamais été le fort, c'était plutôt amusant.

« Comptez sur moi ! »

Henry était parti avant elle retrouver Fantasia, elle se rendit donc à la Ruche seule. Les conséquences de l'attentat raté du Cercle d'Odysseus sur Hadès se faisaient sentir : presque personne ne se risquait à l'extérieur, et les quelques rares habitants qui étaient dehors en raison de leur travail avaient la tête baissée.

A deux rues de la Ruche, elle fut arrêtée par deux Serpents qu'elle n'identifia pas à cause de leur armure.

« On ne passe pas, » aboya le premier, qu'elle reconnut comme étant Rumple. « Ordres du Roi. Plus personne, sauf exception, n'est autorisé à s'approcher du palais royal. »

« Attends, » l'interrompit l'autre. « Je la connais. »

 _August._

« La Reine l'attend. Elle peut y aller. »

Contrarié, Rumple ne s'opposa pas à son passage mais fit part de son mécontentement à voix haute. Regina l'ignora superbement et poursuivit sa route.

Devant la Ruche, elle fut de nouveau arrêtée par deux autres Serpents. Si George, fidèle au poste, la foudroya du regard, Jefferson lui fit signe de passer d'un geste ennuyé.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Roi insiste pour que nous soyons deux, » l'entendit-elle dire. « Cet endroit est mieux protégé qu'une forteresse. »

« Ce sont les ordres, ce n'est pas à toi de les discuter ! »

« ...je dis simplement que je préférerais passer un peu plus de temps avec ma fille plutôt que de rester planté là toute la journée... »

Les sons de leur altercation s'évanouirent tandis qu'elle s'approchait des écuries.

Elle ne vit pas Henry, qui devait être dans les jardins. En revanche, Zelena était là, en train de panser Edelweiss. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre.

« Votre Majesté, » dit-elle en s'inclinant.

« Juste Zelena, » la contredit-elle en souriant.

« Bien... Zelena. »

Avoir l'autorisation de l'appeler par son prénom la réjouissait et l'inquiétait en même temps. Que penserait Hadès de cette familiarité ? Si le Roi-Serpent n'était pas dans les parages, elle se rendit vite compte qu'elles n'étaient pas seules : Arthur était posté un peu plus loin, les observant l'air de rien. Se sentir surveillée l'agaçait au plus haut point.

« Ne faites pas attention, » lui dit Zelena en suivant son regard. « Mon mari a insisté pour qu'un de ses soldats assure notre protection... il ne nous dérangera pas. »

Zelena était bien naïve pour avoir accepté une excuse aussi douteuse. La confiance qu'elle avait en Hadès était pour ainsi dire totale. Jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'esprit que son mari était un despote qui lui mentait depuis des années...

« Commençons par vous trouver un cheval, » lança sa sœur en l'entraînant vers les boxes.

Regina prit le temps d'observer chaque monture avant de s'arrêter devant un étalon à la robe bai qui ressemblait beaucoup à Rocinante, son défunt compagnon. Elle lui flatta distraitement l'encolure.

« Il s'appelle Horus, » lui apprit Zelena. « Le courant passe bien, on dirait... »

« Oui, c'est vrai... »

Dix minutes plus tard, quand leurs montures furent sellées, elles s'éloignèrent des écuries au pas, toujours suivies par Arthur à une distance respectable. Horus hennit en passant devant le box de Seth, le cheval qu'Hadès avait monté lors du défilé quelques jours plus tôt.

« Ils ne s'aiment pas beaucoup, » révéla Zelena.

Il était ironique de voir que sa rivalité avec Hadès se ressentait jusque chez leurs montures.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Zelena reprit la parole :

« Je sais ce que vous pensez de lui. »

« Pardon ? »

« Le Roi. Hadès. »

« ... »

« Vous ne l'aimez pas... comme la plupart des habitants de Pandémonium. »

« Je ne... »

Elle s'interrompit. A quoi bon nier ? Elle n'aimait pas Hadès et avait fait une erreur en conseillant à Zelena d'aller vers lui aux Enfers. Sans ça, ils seraient encore tous en sécurité à Storybrooke.

« Je sais qu'il ne paraît pas très sympathique au premier abord... mais c'est un bon père et un mari aimant. Je sais qu'il fait son possible pour nous sortir d'ici... il passe ses journées enfermé dans l'Observatoire à la recherche d'une solution. »

 _Ça, c'est ce qu'il te raconte..._

« Sans lui, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait après la mort de Rigel... »

Regina fut surprise qu'elle mentionne d'elle-même son fils disparu.

« Il me manque un peu plus chaque jour... » soupira t-elle.

Elle revit le jeune Prince aux cheveux d'or argenté sur le portrait et lui offrit un sourire compatissant.

« J'aurais aimé le connaître... »

« Vous l'auriez adoré, j'en suis sûre... comme tout le monde. »

Le ton de sa voix devint plus inquiet.

« Hadès refuse de m'en dire trop, mais je sens que les choses changent par ici. Snow et les éclaireuses ne me disent pas tout mais je sais que quelque chose se trame. Le sabotage du chariot de ravitaillement... l'explosion... je sens que tout est lié. »

Une vague de culpabilité la submergea. Si elle n'avait pas poussé Lyra à temps... si elle s'était tenue ne serait-ce que cinq mètres plus loin...

Et maintenant, elle avait accepté de rejoindre l'organisation qui avait presque causé la mort de sa nièce. Il allait falloir qu'elle veille à ce qu'un drame de ce type ne se reproduise pas. Arrêter Hadès était une chose, toutefois elle voulait à tout prix éviter les dommages collatéraux.

Après cela, elle prit soin d'éviter les sujets délicats avec Zelena.

« Ça ne vous fait rien, de ne pas vieillir ? » demanda t-elle.

« Pas vraiment, » répondit sa sœur. « C'est mieux ainsi. Je n'aimerais pas vieillir et mourir ici, sans avoir retrouvé notre royaume d'origine. »

« Vous ne vous en rappelez pas du tout ? »

« Non. Comme tout le monde, je me suis réveillée ici il y a seize ans, auprès d'Hadès, sans me souvenir de rien. Lui avait quelques bribes de souvenir... »

 _Comme c'est pratique._

« La vie ici n'est pas tellement désagréable... mais j'aimerais que nous partions malgré tout. »

C'était déjà un bon point. Zelena voulait partir... le moment voulu – si jamais il se présentait – Regina pourrait peut-être la convaincre de l'aider.

« Savez-vous comment va Fantasia, la jument d'Henry ? » s'enquit Regina tandis qu'elles longeaient les champs où s'activait la moitié de la population.

« Son état s'est aggravé dans la nuit... ses blessures ont fini par s'infecter. Elle ne sera sans doute plus parmi nous ce soir. »

Regina baissa la tête.

« Henry va être dévasté... »

Même si elle n'était pas là depuis bien longtemps, elle avait pu constater l'attachement que son fils éprouvait pour sa jument.

« Oui, c'est vrai... » soupira Zelena, songeuse.

Elle semblait sincèrement triste mais avait visiblement une idée derrière la tête, dont elle ne fit pas part à Regina.

La balade prit fin avec leur retour aux écuries.

« C'était un bon moment, » lança Zelena en mettant pied à terre. « Peut-être pourrions nous remettre ça ? Disons, la semaine prochaine ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Elle jubilait intérieurement. Zelena semblait l'apprécier. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Arthur retourner à l'intérieur de la Ruche. Elle était persuadée qu'Hadès l'attendait de pied ferme, impatient de savoir si elle avait oui ou non tenu parole.

Après s'être inclinée en guise d'au-revoir, elle regagna la rue.

Il était temps de retrouver Emma.

Cette pensée la rendait étonnamment joyeuse.

oOo

Hadès, assis sur son trône, écoutait distraitement Arthur lui faire un rapport. Fort heureusement, Regina avait su tenir sa langue, même si elle se montrait un peu trop curieuse à son goût. En revanche, le fait que Zelena remarque que quelque chose se tramait à Pandémonium lui déplaisait. Il faisait tout son possible pour la garder dans l'ignorance afin de la protéger au maximum mais force était de constater que cela ne suffisait plus.

« Votre Majesté ? »

Arthur quitta la pièce et Jefferson s'avança.

« Oui ? Qui y a t-il ? »

Jefferson était chargé de surveiller l'entrée du palais aujourd'hui, une tâche des plus simples, et Hadès voyait mal ce qu'il pouvait lui demander.

« Hmm... et bien... j'aimerais avoir l'autorisation de passer la journée avec ma fille, demain... cela fait des mois que nous avons passé une journée entière ensemble. »

Hadès eut l'intention de refuser directement. Avec le vent de révolte qui soufflait ces derniers temps, il avait besoin de tous ses soldats à chaque instant.

Toutefois, il voyait bien que Jefferson était mécontent, et ce depuis quelque temps déjà... garder ses soldats satisfaits était le meilleur moyen de s'assurer de leur fidélité.

Il en vint à le soupçonner d'avoir dérobé la bombe qui avait failli coûter la vie à Lyra. Depuis, il n'avait cessé d'observer discrètement chaque habitant de son palais, mais l'identité du coupable restait toujours un mystère, à son grand agacement.

« Bien... accordé. »

Jefferson, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, balbutia des remerciements et quitta la pièce en vitesse. Hadès n'eut cependant guère le temps de se réjouir : Zelena fit irruption dans la salle et se jeta presque dans ses bras.

Heureusement qu'elle était là... sans elle, il aurait été incapable de maîtriser sa colère et aurait mis son propre royaume à feu et à sang il y a bien longtemps.

« Alors, cette balade ? » demanda t-il, feignant l'ignorance.

« C'était bien... très bien, même. J'aime beaucoup Regina. Je pense que nous pourrions être amies. »

« Ah... bien, bien... »

En réalité, il ne trouvait pas ça bien du tout : il n'aimait pas savoir qu'elle se rapprochait de sa sœur. Même s'il avait obtenu d'elle l'assurance de son silence, il savait que Regina n'était pas du genre à renoncer si facilement.

« Et... j'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras, » assura t-il en caressant ses boucles rousses.

« C'est à propos de Fantasia... tu sais, la jument d'Henry. »

Bien sûr qu'il savait. Même s'il feignait le désintérêt le plus total vis-à-vis des chevaux, il connaissait le nom et l'apparence de toutes les montures de Pandémonium.

« C'est dramatique, » reconnut-il. « Elle n'en a sans doute plus que pour quelques heures. »

« ...est-ce que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour elle ? »

« Comment ça ? »

Il fit mine de ne pas avoir compris, mais en réalité il avait parfaitement saisi ce que Zelena voulait.

« La soigner avec tes pouvoirs. Je sais que tu évites de t'en servir autant que possible mais... j'apprécie vraiment Henry. Il est un des seuls habitants à ne pas m'éviter... et j'ai vu à quel point il aime Fantasia. »

« Hmm... »

Il était vrai qu'il cachait ses pouvoirs magiques autant que possible. A Pandémonium, certains estimaient même qu'il n'en avait aucuns et que c'était une légende. Une guérison miraculeuse attirerait l'attention sur lui, car il était certain que le jeune Henry le crierait sous tous les toits.

Mais malheureusement pour lui... il n'avait jamais rien pu refuser à Zelena.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

oOo

Henry observait Graham examiner Fantasia, écrasé sous le poids de son inquiétude. Le Serpent se releva, une expression compatissante sur le visage.

« Je suis désolé, Henry... j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, mais ses blessures sont trop importantes et dépassent mes compétences. »

Les larmes lui montèrent aussitôt aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas pleurer... pas maintenant... Fantasia n'était pas encore morte, un miracle était encore possible...

« Je vais vous laisser lui dire au revoir... »

Lyra, qui s'était tenue en retrait jusqu'à lors, fondit en larmes et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Tout est de ma faute... je suis désolée, Henry... »

Henry accepta son étreinte réconfortante sans répondre. Elle se sentait si coupable que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire n'y changerait quelque chose.

« Tu te souviens de la première fois où tu m'as laissée la monter ? » demanda t-elle dans un souffle.

« Bien sûr. »

Lyra avait six ans, à l'époque, et sa mère l'avait emmenée aux écuries pour la première fois avec Rigel. Amusé par son air courageux et décidé, il s'était approché d'elle avec Fantasia. Il se rappelait encore de son expression admirative et de sa joie quand il l'avait installée sur la selle.

Les années avaient passé. Lyra avait monté tous les chevaux mais avait toujours gardé une préférence pour Fantasia, peut-être en souvenir de ce jour.

« C'est grâce à elle que nous sommes devenus amis, » remarqua t-elle.

« Oui, c'est vrai... »

Depuis la mort de Rigel, elle évitait les écuries, tout comme Grace. Violet y venait toujours, mais c'était surtout pour veiller sur Adonis en mémoire du Prince-Lumière. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vue remonter à cheval depuis.

La respiration de Fantasia était désormais presque imperceptible.

« Viens, Henry... nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour elle... » murmura Lyra.

« Non, » protesta Henry. « Je veux être avec elle... personne ne devrait mourir seul... »

Lyra comprit et resta à ses côtés. Il lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissant.

Fantasia allait s'éteindre, et une part de lui avec elle.

oOo

Comme elle le lui avait dit, Emma attendait Regina près du petit étang. Allongée dans l'herbe, elle dégustait un sandwich.

« Tenez, » lui dit-elle en lui en tendant un autre. « Je suis passée par le restaurant avant de venir ici. Lily et Maleficient devraient nous rejoindre un peu plus tard. »

« Merci. »

Tout en mangeant, Regina lui raconta sa promenade avec Zelena.

« Hmm... vous devriez vous méfier, » dit Emma. « Même si vous pensez pouvoir lui faire confiance, n'oubliez pas que ce que vous lui direz remontera aux oreilles du Roi ! »

« Je sais, » répondit-elle avec patience. « N'empêche que je l'aime bien. Je pense que nous pourrions bien nous entendre. »

Emma haussa les épaules, bougonne. Regina ne voyait pas très bien pourquoi le fait qu'elle passe du temps avec Zelena l'agaçait autant mais ne dit rien pour ne pas l'énerver davantage. Peut-être était-elle juste préoccupée par les prochains projets du Cercle d'Odysseus, après tout.

Un chat gris-bleu sortit des buissons et sauta sur les genoux d'Emma en ronronnant. Regina reconnut immédiatement le matou pour l'avoir aperçu à plusieurs reprises en ville.

« Salut, Pito, » s'amusa la blonde en lui grattant la tête.

« Vous avez un chat ? » s'étonna Regina.

« Oh, il n'est pas à moi. Remarquez, rien ne nous appartient vraiment ici, tout est la propriété du Roi... Bref, c'est juste un chat qui traîne partout en ville. Il vient souvent me demander de la nourriture ou des caresses.

Elle lui donna le reste de son sandwich. Il la remercia en ronronnant de plus belle.

« Pourquoi Pito ? » l'interrogea t-elle, trouvant ce nom inhabituel.

« C'est une idée d'Henry. Le chat-Pito. _Chapiteau_. Vous saisissez ? »

Emma éclata de rire devant sa propre plaisanterie. Regina sourit avec indulgence. C'était tellement rare de la voir rire que cela la remplit de joie elle aussi. Dans ces moments, elle avait vraiment l'impression de retrouver la Emma de Storybrooke. Son amie.

Comme conscient qu'on se moquait de lui, Pito se détourna et fila ventre à terre sans demander son reste.

« Bon, » lança Emma en reprenant contenance. « J'ai quelque chose pour vous. »

En s'assurant que personne ne les observait dans l'ombre, elle sortit un masque de son sac de toile.

« Le Bélier l'a fait pour vous ce matin, » lui apprit-elle.

Regina l'observa avec admiration. Le masque imitait la forme d'un phénix de face en plein vol, avec la tête à l'emplacement de son front et les ailes recouvrant ses yeux.

« C'est superbe ! »

Elle se demanda qui le Bélier pouvait bien être.

« Vous pourrez le porter demain soir, » annonça Emma. « Nous avons une réunion de prévue pour faire le bilan des derniers événements et planifier nos prochaines actions. J'espère que tout le monde sera là... ça va être compliqué, avec tous les Serpents qui patrouillent en ville. »

Un frisson d'excitation la parcourut. Elle allait enfin être au cœur de l'action et avoir la sensation de faire quelque chose pour s'opposer à Hadès.

« Il va falloir qu'on soit plus prudents, » marmonna la blonde. « Hors de question de mettre la Princesse-Étoile en danger une nouvelle fois, ou même la Reine-Abeille. Le Roi nous réduirait tous en cendres. »

Regina avait la sensation qu'elle se parlait à elle-même.

« Parfois, j'ai l'impression que ce que nous faisons est inutile, » confia t-elle. « Une de nos missions est un succès, une autre échoue lamentablement... »

« Pourquoi continuez-vous, alors ? »

Emma soupira.

« Ça fait plus de seize ans que nous sommes coincés ici. Pandémonium n'est pas exactement un endroit où il fait bon vivre... nous voulons être libres de faire ce que nous voulons. Retourner d'où nous venons, même si aucun de nous ne se rappelle de cet endroit... »

Elle lui fit tant de peine que Regina eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Emma semblait si fragile et si démunie... toutefois, elle se contenta de lui prendre la main et de la presser amicalement.

« Vous êtes forte, Emma. Vous pouvez surmonter n'importe quelle épreuve, j'en suis persuadée. »

Gênée, elle baissa la tête.

« Je l'espère, Regina. Je l'espère vraiment... »

Leur petit intermède fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Lily et Maleficient.

« Vous avez des nouvelles d'Henry ? » s'enquit cette dernière.

« Nope, » répondit Emma en retrouvant son entrain habituel. « Il est sûrement avec Fantasia et Lyra. »

« On dirait que ces deux-là se sont rabibochés, » s'esclaffa Lily en se laissant lourdement tomber sur le sol.

Elle s'empara du sac que Maleficient avait posé par terre et en sortit un muffin qu'elle mordit à pleines dents, ignorant le regard agacé de la femme dragon.

« Comment ça ? » interrogea Regina, n'étant pas sûre de comprendre ce que Lily voulait dire par _rabibochés_.

« Tout le monde était persuadé qu'ils sortaient ensemble avant l'incident. On ne l'a jamais su étant donné qu'ils se sont beaucoup éloignés après... » répondit Emma à la place de la brune, celle-ci ayant la bouche pleine.

Éprouvant une aversion particulière pour tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au Roi-Serpent, cette perspective ne la réjouissait pas vraiment. Regina partageait son avis mais pour des raisons différentes : Lyra et Henry étaient cousins, même s'ils l'ignoraient. Certes, ils ne partageaient pas le même sang, mais quand même... c'était un peu étrange.

« Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas voulu faire de peine à cette pauvre Violet en fricotant sous ses yeux... »

« Lily ! » s'offusqua Maleficient.

« Quoi ? » rétorqua t-elle. « C'est la vérité, non ? Tout le monde à Pandémonium savait que Rigel était son dieu vivant... ils n'étaient pas vraiment discrets ! »

C'était donc le Prince-Lumière que Violet avait aimé, songea Regina en repensant à une remarque qu'Henry lui avait faite.

 _Violet..._ _Violet aimait quelqu'un d'autre._

« Peu importe, » coupa Emma. « Nous devrions éviter ce genre de sujets... et nous concentrer sur ce qui est vraiment important. »

« En parlant de ça, » intervint Maleficient. « Où étais-tu cette nuit, Lily ? Je t'ai entendue partir. »

Pour la première fois, Lily perdit contenance.

« Ça ne te regarde pas, » marmonna t-elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Si Maleficient échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Emma, Regina se sentit perdue.

Que pouvait bien cacher Lily ?

« Allez, partons, » soupira Emma. « Voyons si nous pouvons trouver Henry. »

Elle tendit sa main à Regina pour l'aider à se relever.

« Que se passe t-il avec Lily ? » l'interrogea t-elle à voix basse.

« Oh... vous vous en apercevrez vite demain... » s'agaça la blonde. « D'ici là... »

Emma s'assura que Lily et Maleficient ne les écoutaient pas et chuchota :

« Une cargaison de bouteilles doit partir pour la Ruche tout à l'heure. Je vais aller me servir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Vous m'accompagnez ? »

Regina sourit malicieusement en guise de réponse.

Bien sûr qu'elle l'accompagnait.

oOo

Il faisait nuit.

Hadès, s'assurant que personne ne l'observait, s'aventura dans les jardins du palais, plus silencieux qu'une ombre. Quand il avait réparti les tours de garde à ses soldats, il s'était assuré que personne ne soit dans les parages à cette heure ci pour être certain de ne pas être vu.

Le Roi de Pandémonium arriva vite à sa destination et s'agenouilla près de Fantasia, la jument agonisante.

« Tout doux, ma belle... »

Elle ne réagit pas à sa présence. Il le sentait, elle n'en avait plus que pour quelques minutes.

Il n'aurait jamais pris l'initiative de la soigner lui-même, mais puisque Zelena le lui avait demandé... et cela ferait plaisir à Lyra, qu'il savait attachée à la jument.

Hadès allait peut-être s'attirer davantage d'ennuis, il le savait.

Pourtant, il passa sa main au dessus du corps meurtri de Fantasia. Les plaies se refermèrent instantanément.

Satisfait, il se releva et disparût dans la nuit.

* * *

Horus et Seth sont deux Dieux rivaux de la mythologie Égyptienne.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour !**

 **L'identité des membres du Cercle est dévoilée dans ce chapitre...**

Marie : contrairement à mes précédentes histoires, où il apparaissait plutôt "gentil", j'ai essayé de rendre Hadès plus complexe, contente de voir que tu ne le détestes pas complètement, c'est le but :p. Mais est-ce que ça va durer ? Mystère...

* * *

 **Pandémonium**

 **Chapitre 7**

 _"O conspiracy,_

 _Sham'st thou to show thy dang'rous brow by night,_

 _When evils are most free?"_

 _"Ô conspiration,_

 _Rougis-tu de montrer ton front menaçant la nuit_

 _Quand le mal rôde en liberté ?"_

 _Jules César,_ acte II, scène I

oOo

Henry fut brusquement réveillé par quelqu'un qui le secouait. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Emma penchée au dessus de lui, réprimant un bâillement.

« Henry, la Princesse-Étoile est ici... elle veut te voir... elle dit que c'est important... sur ce, je vais me recoucher, le jour se lève à peine... »

Intrigué, il se leva avec difficulté et s'habilla en vitesse avant de sortir de la maison en se demandant ce que Lyra pouvait bien lui vouloir à une heure si matinale.

Celle-ci l'attendait avec impatience, les bras croisés et tapant du pied. Elle lui sauta dessus dès qu'il ouvrit la porte.

« Henry ! C'est incroyable ! Un vrai miracle ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Fantasia ! Elle est vivante, et guérie ! Je suis allée dans les jardins ce matin... et elle était là, sur ses quatre pattes, en parfaite santé... »

Henry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il crut même qu'il rêvait tant ce qu'il vivait était idyllique.

Sans réfléchir davantage, il s'élança sur les traces de son amie et courut jusque la Ruche. Les deux Serpents qui gardaient l'entrée ne tentèrent pas de les arrêter – ou plus exactement, n'en eurent pas le temps.

Henry traversa le verger à toute vitesse et déboucha dans la clairière où était Fantasia. Son cœur se souleva de joie en ayant la confirmation des paroles de Lyra sa jument était bien vivante et broutait tranquillement.

Il peinait à en croire ses yeux. Toute sa peur, sa colère et son impuissance furent alors oubliées, remplacées par un sentiment de plénitude et de joie.

« Fantasia ! »

Il s'approcha de la jument aubère et entoura son encolure de ses bras.

« Je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir... »

Les battements de son cœur se calmèrent quelque peu et il se tourna vers Lyra.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Toutes ses blessures ont disparu... c'est comme si elles n'avaient jamais été là... »

C'était bien plus qu'un simple miracle... ça relevait de la magie.

« Ly... »

Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« As-tu demandé à ton père d'intervenir ? »

Si de nombreux habitants de Pandémonium pensaient que ses pouvoirs magiques n'étaient qu'une légende, ce n'était pas le cas du jeune garçon.

« Non, » admit Lyra. « Mais ce n'est pas impossible qu'il l'ait fait de sa propre initiative... il n'est pas mauvais, comme semblent le penser les trois quarts de cette ville... »

« Je sais, Ly, je sais. »

Même s'il savait qu'Hadès aimait sincèrement sa femme et sa fille, il n'était pas non plus entièrement convaincu de sa bienveillance... le fait qu'il ait décidé d'aider Fantasia le laissait indécis. Cependant, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication...

Henry devait se rendre à l'évidence : il devait quelque chose au Roi-Serpent.

« Je t'ai apporté quelque chose pour fêter ça, » dit Lyra d'un air conspirateur.

S'assurant que personne, et surtout pas un Serpent, ne les observait, elle sortit un livre de sa besace et le lui tendit.

 _Jules César_ , de William Shakespeare

Depuis quelques années, Lyra avait pour habitude de subtiliser des livres dans la bibliothèque personnelle de son père pour les lui prêter. C'était bien évidemment interdit et il savait qu'il aurait de gros ennuis s'il était pris en possession d'un livre, mais le plaisir que lui procurait la lecture valait bien tous les risques encourus.

« Merci ! »

Plus d'en an auparavant, lorsque Rigel était encore en vie, il avait pu lire grâce à elle _l'Odyssée_ , dont il s'était inspiré pour trouver le nom du Cercle d'Odysseus.

Il avait hâte de commencer à la lire mais il passa tout de même deux bonnes heures avec Fantasia et Lyra avant de regagner la maison. Il fit tout de même un détour par l'étang afin de dissimuler son livre dans le tronc d'un arbre mort : il était hors de question qu'Emma et les autres tombent dessus.

Il décida qu'il allait leur mentir sur la guérison de Fantasia : il ne voulait pas qu'elles sachent que le Roi-Serpent était impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre dans sa guérison.

De toute façon, il savait que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire n'aurait le pouvoir de les faire changer d'avis sur Hadès. Et, d'une certaine façon, il trouvait cela bien triste.

oOo

Nerveuse, Regina ne cessait de jouer avec son masque de phénix. Elle trépignait d'impatience mais ne savait guère à quoi s'attendre, ce qui l'inquiétait. De plus, avec tous les Serpents qui écumaient la ville à toute heure, ne pas se faire prendre relèverait d'un sacré coup de chance.

« Arrêtez de jouer avec ça, ça me file de l'urticaire, » cingla Lily en la rejoignant près de la porte d'entrée.

Elle paraissait plus effrayante avec le masque de renard qui lui camouflait les yeux.

« Lily, » la réprimanda Maleficient. « C'est normal d'être nerveux. Nous courrons un grand risque à chacune de ces réunions ! »

A l'inverse de sa fille, son masque de chouette la faisait apparaître pleine de sagesse.

« Les Serpents sont des imbéciles, » rétorqua la jeune femme. « Ils ne voient que ce qui est juste sous leur nez ! Aucune chance qu'ils nous attrapent. »

« Être en compagnie d'un imbécile ne semble pas te déranger plus que ça, apparemment... »

L'insinuation semble l'agacer encore davantage. Toutefois, l'arrivée d'Emma et d'Henry mit fin à la querelle. Avec son masque délicat orné de plumes blanches, la blonde lui fit penser à une créature irréelle. A l'inverse, celui d'Henry, qui avait choisi le Corbeau pour surnom, lui donnait un aspect inquiétant.

Quand elle avait appris que son fils était un membre à part entière du Cercle d'Odysseus, plus tôt dans la journée, elle n'avait pas été particulièrement enchantée, mais elle avait été forcée d'admettre qu'Henry n'était plus un enfant : bien que piégé dans le corps de ses quatorze ans, il était toutefois bien plus âgé...

Regina n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir son reflet mais elle ne doutait pas que les couleurs écarlates du phénix ne la faisaient pas passer inaperçue.

« Allons-y, » déclara Emma. « Il ne faudrait pas que nous soyons en retard. Maleficient et Lily, vous partez devant. Nous serons juste derrière vous. »

Tous avaient jugé plus sûr de ne pas faire la route tous ensemble : un groupe de cinq personnes attirerait beaucoup plus l'attention et aurait plus de difficultés à se cacher en cas de mauvaise rencontre.

Emma, Regina et Henry attendirent une dizaine de minutes après le départ des deux femmes avant de s'aventurer à l'extérieur à leur tour. Ne sachant pas où la maison du Bélier, où devait se tenir la réunion, se trouvait, elle s'en remit complètement à ses deux guides. Malgré la sécurité toute relative que lui offrait son masque, elle gardait la tête baissée.

Même Emma, d'ordinaire plutôt fanfaronne – comme pas plus tard que la veille, lorsqu'elles avaient dérobé ensemble plusieurs bouteilles à destination de la Ruche – se faisait discrète.

Enfin, après avoir emprunté plusieurs ruelles, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une petite maison au bout d'une impasse.

« Entrons vite, » les pressa Emma.

A peine Henry eut-il ouvert la porte qu'elle les poussa tous les deux à l'intérieur et referma aussitôt.

S'appuyant contre le mur, elle expira longuement et abaissa sa capuche. Elle lui indiqua ensuite la première porte à droite du couloir exigu, d'où provenaient déjà des bruits de conversation animée.

Si Henry n'hésita pas à entrer et salua tout le monde avec entrain avant d'aller se poster près de deux silhouettes portant respectivement un masque de colombe et de biche – Violet et Grace ? –, Regina hésita sur le seuil de la pièce. Si elle reconnut Lily et Maleficient, les autres lui étaient inconnus et la dévisageaient. Ne pas voir l'expression de leur visage la perturbait.

Emma, percevant son trouble, la poussa gentiment en avant tout en se raclant la gorge.

« Je vous présente notre nouvelle recrue, » annonça t-elle d'une voix claire. « Le Phénix. »

« Bienvenue, » répondit le Cercle en cœur.

Rassurée, Regina se glissa à côté d'Henry qui lui avait fait une place. Elle remarqua alors qu'en plus de leur masque, tous portaient un bijou à l'effigie de leur animal-totem. Peut-être Emma les avait-elle inspirés avec son collier ?

« Bien, » commença le Cygne. « Nous allons commencer par aborder le cas de notre dernière... intervention... »

Le choix du mot à employer lui posa des difficultés.

« Notre dernier fiasco, tu veux dire, » répliqua Lily.

Elle s'était campée près du Loup, à qui elle ne cessait de jeter des regards en coin. Sa silhouette était familière à Regina, sans qu'elle parvienne à retrouver son identité.

« Précisément, » lui accorda t-elle de mauvaise grâce. « Quelqu'un a t-il découvert quelque chose de nouveau à ce sujet ? »

Tous répondirent par la négative. L'atmosphère, jusque ici plutôt détendue, devint électrique. Les membres du Cercle étant les seuls à avoir été au courant de l'emplacement de la bombe, seul l'un d'entre eux aurait donc pu la déplacer. L'idée d'avoir un traître dans leurs rangs était loin de les enchanter.

« Nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre ce genre d'erreurs à l'avenir, » cingla la Tortue, que Regina identifia comme étant Granny. « Le Roi-Serpent m'a déjà retiré la responsabilité de ravitailler la Ruche. Je suis sûre qu'il me soupçonne, il faut nous montrer encore plus prudents, ou nous signerons bientôt notre arrêt de mort ! »

« J'en ai bien conscience, Tortue, » admit Emma.

« Nous avons simplement été trop négligents, » intervint le Bélier avec sagesse. « Nous n'avions aucune réelle maîtrise de cette bombe. Cela ne pouvait que mal tourner... »

Ainsi donc, le Bélier était en réalité Gepetto, ce qui ne la surprit pas : qui d'autre serait assez habile pour créer des masques aussi fantastiques ?

Lily tourna immédiatement la tête vers lui.

« Veux-tu dire par là que c'était une mauvaise idée ? »

Regina en déduisit qu'elle était à l'origine de ladite idée, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas vraiment.

« Renarde, » la tempéra la douce voix de Snow. « Inutile de s'énerver. »

Le Loup chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Lily, qui consentit à garder le silence plutôt que s'emporter davantage.

« Une enfant a été mise en danger, » reprit la Tourterelle qui s'avérait être Ashley. « Peu importe que cette idée était bonne ou mauvaise, elle était beaucoup trop risquée. »

« S'attarder sur cet échec ne changera pas la situation, » avança le Loup d'une voix claire. « Nous devons avancer sans regarder en arrière. »

Regina sursauta en reconnaissant cette voix. Voilà comment le Cercle était si bien informé sur la Ruche et ce qui s'y passait... ce n'était pas tellement grâce à Snow qui, en tant que dame de compagnie de la Reine, était peu informée sur les projets du Roi.

Ils avaient un Serpent dans leurs rangs.

« Voilà un état d'esprit qui me plaît, » approuva Maleficient. « Des nouvelles de la Ruche ? »

« Le Roi mène discrètement son enquête, » répondit le Loup. « Il pense que nous ne le remarquons pas – ce qui est sans doute vrai pour la majorité des soldats – mais il nous observe sans cesse. Il sait qu'il a été trahi, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne découvre la vérité... »

Lily lui attrapa immédiatement le bras.

« Il ne saura jamais que c'était toi, » affirma t-elle. « Tu es insoupçonnable... »

Le Loup ne partageait pas son enthousiasme mais il lui sourit tout de même, touché par sa sollicitude.

Quelque chose d'autre devint clair dans l'esprit de Regina.

Le Loup et la Renarde avaient une relation... plus qu'amicale, d'après ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Cela expliquait les sous-entendus d'Emma et Maleficient ainsi que les sorties nocturnes de Lily. Et au vu des regards qu'elle lançait à sa fille, la Chouette n'appréciait pas que celle-ci fréquente un Serpent.

Chacun fit ensuite un compte rendu de ce qu'il avait appris depuis la dernière réunion. Quand vint son tour, Regina apprit au reste du groupe qu'elle faisait désormais de l'équitation avec la Reine-Abeille.

« Elle se doute que quelque chose se trame, » avoua t-elle. « Elle pense que les récents incidents sont liés. »

Regina avait l'impression de trahir Zelena tout en se répétant mentalement que c'était pour la bonne cause.

« Hmm... » dit Granny, la Tortue. « Soupçonne t-elle le Roi-Serpent ? Ou a t-elle toujours confiance en lui ? »

« Il a toute sa confiance, » soupira t-elle.

« Peut-être pourriez-vous essayer de l'influencer ? » hasarda la Colombe, qui était bien Violet.

« Oui, peut-être... »

C'était de toute façon ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire à long terme, en agissant toutefois avec prudence : la moindre erreur de sa part aurait des conséquences désastreuses sur Emma.

Grace, derrière son masque de Biche, leur apprit que son père avait été autorisé à passer la journée avec elle par le Roi en personne.

« Il sent qu'un vent de révolte souffle sur Pandémonium, » commenta Emma. « Il essaye de garder ses soldats satisfaits, rien à voir avec un quelconque acte de bienveillance. »

Henry baissa immédiatement la tête, visiblement confus, mais personne d'autre ne l'avait remarqué. Regina s'interrogea : cela avait-il un rapport avec la guérison miraculeuse de Fantasia ?

Cette réunion ayant seulement un but informatif, elle s'acheva avec une recommandation d'Emma :

« Rendez-vous dans deux jours, cette fois chez la Mésange. D'ici là, réfléchissez à ce que nous pourrions faire pour renverser le Roi et soyez prudents. »

Par petits groupes, les membres du Cercle quittèrent la maison. Regina et Emma furent les dernières à partir, non sans observer Lily et le Loup s'éloigner ensemble.

« Ça dure depuis longtemps ? » interrogea Regina tandis qu'elles se fondaient dans les ombres pour rentrer.

« Non, c'est assez récent, moins d'un an. Vous vous souvenez, le soir de votre réveil, quand je vous ai raconté que Lily avait failli être arrêtée et qu'un Serpent s'était porté garant pour elle ? »

Regina se rappelait de cette histoire. Lily avait fait croire à Tinkerbell que plusieurs habitants avaient l'intention d'organiser une manifestation contre le Roi, ce qui était bien évidemment faux. Hadès, ayant eu vent de cette histoire, avait envoyé ses soldats arrêter les responsables et ils étaient parvenus à remonter jusque Lily. Seule l'intervention du Loup lui avait évité de se retrouver emprisonnée à la Ruche.

« Eh bien, ils se sont revus plusieurs fois après ça, et une chose en entraînant une autre... »

« Je vois... Maleficient n'a pas l'air d'approuver. »

« Elle trouve que c'est trop risqué. C'est Lily qui a insisté pour l'intégrer dans le Cercle... j'étais plutôt sceptique moi aussi au départ, mais il faut bien avouer qu'avoir un Serpent dans nos rangs nous a été très utile. Et puis, le Loup a prouvé qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance... tout comme vous. »

Regina sourit. Le compliment lui faisait plaisir mais elle le trouvait tout de même un peu injustifié... jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas fait grand chose.

« Vous êtes bien sûre de vous... » avança t-elle.

Après tout, elle était loin d'avoir tout dit à Emma, et elle savait que celle-ci en avait conscience.

« Je vous l'ai dit, je sais quand les gens mentent... et je vois que vous êtes sincère. »

Elles étaient arrivées à destination. Dans la pénombre, la cape blanche d'Emma lui donnait une allure fantomatique. Avec son masque, elle prenait un aspect surnaturel. Zelena était belle, bien sûr, et le titre de Reine lui allait plutôt bien, mais en cet instant, il lui semblait qu'Emma possédait plus de grâce et de charme qu'elle n'en aurait jamais.

 _La Reine-Cygne... ça sonne bien._

oOo

Lily poussa la porte de la maison abandonnée en s'assurant qu'ils n'étaient ni suivis, ni observés. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs fois qu'ils se retrouvaient à cet endroit et elle trouvait que ça commençait à devenir risqué... il fallait qu'elle songe à chercher un autre lieu à l'abri des regards.

Elle se débarrassa de son masque de renarde et redevint Lily. Juste derrière elle, le Loup referma rapidement la porte et ôta son masque lui aussi.

Quand ils étaient ensemble, ils n'étaient plus le Loup et la Renarde.

Juste August et Lily.

Il s'empressa de la serrer contre elle. Ces derniers temps, ils avaient eu moins d'occasions de se voir et elle savourait chaque rencontre comme si c'était la dernière.

« J'en ai assez de devoir me cacher... » soupira t-elle.

« Je sais... moi aussi. Mais il le faut. »

Garder leur relation secrète était indispensable. Lily savait que le Roi la soupçonnait, à juste titre, de prendre part aux sabotages et actes de révolte visant à saper son autorité. Apprendre qu'un de ses soldats la fréquentait attirerait les soupçons de trahison sur celui-ci. Le Roi ayant deviné avoir été trahi après l'incident avec la bombe, il ne tarderait pas à faire le lien... Lily refusait de mettre en danger celui qu'elle aimait et prenait son mal en patience. De plus, et c'était assez triste à dire, le Cercle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre August qui leur livrait des informations précieuses. A sa connaissance, seuls Emma, Maleficient et Henry étaient au courant de leur relation.

« Quand tout sera fini, nous pourrons enfin vivre en paix, » assura August.

Contrairement à certains autres Serpents, il n'avait pas de goût pour la violence et l'oppression. D'un naturel pacifique, il était plus souple sur les règles que ses comparses.

Lily savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en l'intégrant au Cercle d'Odysseus mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser : elle l'avait par la même occasion mis en danger.

« Cesse de t'inquiéter, » s'amusa t-il en ramenant une mèche de ses longs cheveux derrière son oreille avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« Bien sûr que je m'inquiète, » souffla t-elle. « Le Roi n'est pas un imbécile, il finira par te démasquer... »

Elle avait conscience d'avoir affirmé le contraire moins d'une heure plus tôt mais c'était plus pour se convaincre elle même qu'autre chose...

« Aie confiance. Les choses changent, ici, nous ne savons pas comment la situation va évoluer. »

Son optimiste débordant lui réchauffa un peu le cœur. Peut-être qu'il avait raison et qu'elle se faisait du mauvais sang pour rien...

« Je t'aime, August. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Lily. »

oOo

« Père ? »

Lyra venait de frapper à la porte d'une des salles de réunion du palais, restée entr'ouverte, où Hadès était en grande conversation avec David. Ils s'interrompirent aussitôt.

« Oui, Lyra ? »

« Est-ce que je pourrais te parler ? »

« Bien sûr. Donne moi cinq minutes, nous avons presque terminé. »

Sa fille acquiesça et referma la porte. Hadès reprit :

« J'ai besoin de découvrir l'identité de ce traître le plus rapidement possible. »

« J'en ai bien conscience, Majesté. Peut-être que si vous informiez Arthur de vos intentions... »

« Sûrement pas. Il est soupçonné, au même titre que tous les habitants de ce palais. »

Même s'il avait choisi Arthur pour être le chef de la garde royale, il ne lui avait pas pour autant accordé toute sa confiance. Hadès, à son grand étonnement, s'était beaucoup rapproché de David ces dernières années. Il pensait pouvoir affirmer sans se tromper que ce dernier l'appréciait aussi, même s'il ne se privait pas de critiquer certaines de ses décisions. Il était certain qu'il ne l'aurait pas trahi en rejoignant l'ennemi.

« J'ai observé tout le monde et j'en suis toujours au même point. Je compte sur toi pour mener ton enquête... »

« Ce sera fait, Majesté. »

David s'inclina et quitta la pièce, laissant la porte ouverte pour permettre à Lyra d'entrer. Hadès la trouva ravissante dans sa jolie robe ivoire.

« J'ai quelque chose à te demander... » avança t-elle.

« Oui ? » l'encouragea Hadès.

Elle inspira et se jeta à l'eau :

« Est-ce toi qui a guéri Fantasia ? »

Le ton de sa voix laissait entendre qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Hadès ne vit pas d'intérêt à lui mentir.

« En effet. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Pour toi, bien sûr. »

Il omit de mentionner qu'il n'était intervenu que parce que Zelena le lui avait demandé. Lyra n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, et ça ne changeait au rien au fait qu'il l'avait effectivement fait pour elle et pour sa mère.

Lyra inclina la tête et lui offrit un petit sourire.

« Merci... c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. »

Elle quitta la pièce, le laissant seul et perplexe.

Se mettait-elle à douter de lui ?

* * *

 _Reine-Cygne_ pourrait se traduire en anglais par _Swan Queen_.

August et Lily sont un couple secondaire récurrent dans mes fanfictions, je les ai toujours imaginés ensemble sans trop savoir pourquoi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour !**

 **Un chapitre assez fort en émotions aujourd'hui...**

Marie : c'est sûr qu'Hadès risque vite de sombrer dans la paranoïa x'). Le SQ arrive pas à pas ^^

* * *

 **Pandémonium**

 **Chapitre 8**

 _"Live a thousand years,_

 _I shall not find myself so apt to die."_

 _"Aurais-je mille ans à vivre,_

 _Jamais je ne me trouverais plus apte à mourir."_

 _Jules César,_ acte III, scène I

oOo

Lorsqu'elle se leva le lendemain de la réunion du Cercle d'Odysseus, Regina trouva l'ambiance particulière alors qu'elle marchait dans les rues en compagnie d'Emma pour effectuer leur travail du jour, qui consistait à aller vérifier l'état des arbres fruitiers pour Granny.

Tandis qu'Emma énonçait leur destination – les vergers, en l'occurrence – elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les habitants avaient l'air particulièrement grave.

« Que se passe t-il ? » interrogea t-elle.

Embarrassée, Emma se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« C'est... c'est une date _spéciale_ , aujourd'hui. »

Devant le haussement de sourcils de Regina, qui n'avait pas compris l'insinuation, elle se résolut à préciser :

« Ça fait un an que le Prince-Lumière est mort, aujourd'hui. »

Bouche-bée, Regina ne sut que répondre.

« Oh, » lâcha t-elle, sans rien trouver de mieux à dire.

Emma soupira.

« Ouais...il y a un an, on ne se doutait pas qu'on vivait notre dernière journée de tranquillité. »

Elles pressèrent le pas et sortirent du secteur des habitations. Longeant quelques champs, où de nombreux habitants s'activaient déjà, Regina reprit :

« Hmm... une cérémonie est-elle prévue, ou quelque chose de ce genre ? »

Emma lui avait déjà précisé que parler de Rigel était désormais presque tabou, pourtant Hadès ne pourrait en vouloir à ses sujets de rendre hommage à son fils disparu.

« Franchement, je n'en sais rien. Le Loup n'a rien mentionné de tel, mais ce n'est pas impossible, évidemment. »

Elles arrivèrent à destination. Tandis qu'Emma inspectait un pommier, qui avait l'air de bien se porter, Regina l'interrogea :

« Que pensiez-vous du Prince-Lumière ? »

La blonde, qui éprouvait une rancœur féroce envers la famille royale, ne lui avait jamais donné son opinion sur le jeune homme défunt.

Elle soupira.

« Vous savez que je n'aime pas le Roi, ni la Reine. Et que je pense que la Princesse suivra leurs traces... »

Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire semblait lui coûter.

« ...mais Rigel était vraiment un chouette gamin. »

Ce qui, venant d'elle, revenait à dire qu'il était extraordinaire.

Regina regretta une nouvelle fois de ne pas s'être réveillée à temps pour le connaître, tout en éprouvant des sentiments contradictoires : elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'identité de son père.

« Les pommiers m'ont l'air en pleine forme, » lança Emma en terminant son inspection. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi Granny s'inquiète. Venez, on s'en va. »

« Déjà ? » s'étonna Regina. « Ne devrions-nous pas vérifier tous les arbres ? »

« Ce serait une perte de temps, » assura son amie. « De toute façon, s'il y a un problème, quelqu'un s'en apercevra bien assez tôt. Et franchement, on a plus important à faire que de s'occuper des arbres du Roi... »

Sur ces mots, elle commença à s'éloigner. Regina, pensant qu'elle prévoyait de passer la journée à élaborer un plan d'action qu'elle allait proposer au reste du Cercle le lendemain, la suivit sans tergiverser. Emma prit tout de même le temps de s'arrêter pour discuter avec des habitants qui lui étaient sympathiques, si bien qu'il était près de midi elles regagnèrent la ville.

« Allons manger, » lança Emma avec entrain, toujours aussi enjouée à la perspective de remplir son estomac.

Si Regina ne fut pas étonnée de trouver le restaurant presque plein à craquer, le silence de mort qui y régnait la fit froncer les sourcils. La présence de Cruella derrière le comptoir ne pouvait être une explication satisfaisante. Peut-être s'enfermaient-ils tous dans le silence à la mémoire de Rigel ?

Lily s'empressa de venir à leur rencontre. Contrairement à tous les autres, elle rayonnait. Regina songea qu'elle devait être ravie de sa soirée.

« C'est glauque ici, » murmura Emma.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire, » confirma Lily. Elle s'assura que personne ne les écoutait attentivement avant de poursuivre : « Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais une cérémonie d'hommage va avoir lieu tout à l'heure. »

Emma manqua de s'étrangler avec son verre d'eau.

« Vraiment ? C'est... inattendu. »

Regina se demanda où un tel rassemblement allait bien pouvoir se tenir. Il n'y avait pas de cimetière à Pandémonium – à quoi bon, puisque personne ne mourrait ? - et de toute façon, il n'y avait eu aucun corps à enterrer puisque Rigel n'avait jamais été retrouvé.

« Ce n'est pas le pire, » reprit Lily. « Elle aura lieu devant la Ruche. »

Emma écarquilla les yeux.

« Et le Roi-Serpent a autorisé une chose pareille ? »

« Absolument pas. »

C'était donc un double affront : non seulement une cérémonie allait se tenir sans l'approbation d'Hadès mais en plus, elle aurait lieu devant son palais, lequel était normalement interdit d'accès.

Toutefois, aucune ne semblait être vraiment inquiète. Au contraire, elles étaient ravies. Lily s'éclipsa après leur avoir apporté leurs assiettes et Emma fit part de sa satisfaction à Regina :

« Le Roi ne pourra rien faire. Les Serpents ne seront jamais assez nombreux pour tous nous disperser. »

Regina ne pouvait se résoudre à partager sa joie.

« Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il pensera que nous sommes derrière tout ça ? Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il nous soupçonne. »

Emma haussa les épaules.

« Il n'a aucune preuve. »

« Je sais bien, mais... je m'inquiète pour vous. »

Regina se surprit elle-même en prononçant ses paroles. Bien sûr, Emma était son amie, elle s'était toujours souciée de ce qui lui arrivait, même à Storybrooke, mais ici, à Pandémonium, cela prenait une autre ampleur. Comme si, en sachant la vérité, elle devait à tout prix protéger Emma du courroux du Dieu des Enfers.

Emma lui adressa un sourire resplendissant et lui saisit la main.

« Mon ange gardien, » s'amusa t-elle. « Me protégeant des griffes d'un méchant sorcier. »

Regina lui rendit son sourire.

Elle n'avait pas idée à quel point c'était vrai.

oOo

Lyra se faufila discrètement hors de sa chambre après s'être assurée que le couloir était désert. Sa lyre à la main, elle descendit en hâte les escaliers et traversa le palais en évitant soigneusement de passer devant la porte menant à l'Observatoire. Bien qu'elle doutait qu'un soldat y monte la garde en cette journée si spéciale, elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Fort heureusement, elle ne croisa personne et s 'éclipsa par les jardins. Elle se sentit égoïste de faire le mur alors que les circonstances exigeaient peut-être qu'elle reste avec ses parents pour partager leur chagrin mais pour l'heure, il y avait d'autres personnes avec lesquelles elle voulait être.

Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de revêtir une cape et le regrettait tandis qu'elle s'aventurait dans les rues. Sa chevelure de feu la rendait beaucoup trop reconnaissable et les quelques rares habitants qui traînaient à l'extérieur chuchotèrent en la voyant passer. Lyra, rougissante, baissa la tête et pressa le pas. A son grand soulagement, elle ne croisa aucun soldat et ce fut à peu près sereinement qu'elle parvint à sa destination, à savoir l'étang où ils se réunissaient tous, _avant_.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Henry, Grace et Violet étaient déjà là. Tous trois tournèrent la tête simultanément dans sa direction à son arrivée.

« Salut, Ly, » lança Henry.

S'il semblait aussi amical qu'à l'ordinaire, ce n'était pas le cas de Violet.

« Lyra, » dit-elle sèchement.

Elle était en colère contre elle, et Lyra ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir : elle leur avait à peine adressé la parole depuis la mort de Rigel et Violet, qui l'aimait profondément, était encore pleine de ressentiment.

« Bonjour, Lyra, » dit doucement Grace en posant sur elle un regard bienveillant.

Un silence gênant s'installa. Que pouvaient-ils se dire, de toute façon ? La situation était assez équivoque comme ça. Et, après plus d'un an sans leur parler, Lyra ne savait quel sujet aborder. Parler du passé serait trop douloureux et parler du présent raviverait sans doute leur rancœur à son égard.

A son grand étonnement, ce fut Violet qui prit la parole la première :

« Dire qu'i peine plus d'un an, on était ici, tous les cinq... »

Lyra serra les dents et ses doigts se resserrèrent sur sa lyre. Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle l'avait prise. Son père lui en avait fait cadeau des années de cela et lui avait appris à en jouer. Rigel, lui, maîtrisait le violon comme personne et il leur arrivait souvent de jouer ensemble, pour les habitants ou plus souvent encore pour leurs amis... Ils avaient bien proposé de leur apprendre mais ils aimaient surtout les écouter jouer. Lyra repensa avec nostalgie aux longues heures qu'ils avaient passées tous les cinq...

Henry, remarquant la lyre, avança :

« Tu pourrais peut-être jouer un morceau... en souvenir... »

La gorge serrée, Lyra acquiesça et se concentra. Elle jouait toujours des morceaux joyeux et enjoués, estimant que la musique devait apporter du bonheur à ceux qui l'écoutaient – et ça fonctionnait. Mais en ce jour, elle n'en avait tout simplement pas la force.

Reflétant son état mental, ses doigts bougèrent d'eux-mêmes et une mélodie lancinante s'éleva bientôt dans les airs.

Au son de la triste et mélancolique mélopée, Violet ne put se contenir plus longtemps et fondit en larmes. Grace la rejoignit dans ses pleurs à peine trente secondes plus tard et même Henry laissa échapper un sanglot.

Lyra continua de jouer. La musique la frappait en plein cœur et faisait remonter les souvenirs de cette horrible journée, mais elle ne cessa pas pour autant.

Pour la première fois, elle laissait son chagrin s'exprimer en public.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au bout du morceau, Lyra s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait.

Lâchant la lyre qui tomba sur le sol, elle se jeta dans les bras de Violet.

« Je suis tellement désolée... » sanglota t-elle. « Je sais que tu l'aimais... mais j'étais tellement triste... je ne voulais pas te... vous faire de peine... »

Violet soupira longuement en lui rendant son étreinte.

« Je sais... je sais... »

Lyra sentit deux paires de bras les entourer toutes les deux : Henry et Grace les avait rejointes dans leur embrassade.

Elle réalisa qu'elle avait fait fausse route en essayant de faire son deuil à l'écart.

Rigel était parti, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'avait plus personne sur qui compter.

A travers ses larmes, elle esquissa un sourire.

Elle n'était plus seule.

oOo

Regina peinait à se frayer un chemin à travers la marée d'habitants qui avait envahi les rues. Bousculée de toute part, elle faillit être séparée d'Emma qui eut le bon sens d'agripper son bras avant de se faire emporter par la foule.

Elles avaient déjà perdu de vue Lily qui était sans doute partie à la recherche d'August. Maleficient était probablement déjà sur place – la boulangerie n'était pas très loin de la Ruche – et quant à Henry, il était introuvable.

Même si elles étaient parties en avance, elles ne purent approcher le palais royal : des habitants plus prévoyants qu'elles occupaient déjà toute la place et elles ne purent qu'observer de loin les tours. Si Regina s'en serait contentée – après tout, il n'y avait rien à voir – ce ne fut pas du goût d'Emma qui entreprit de se frayer un passage.

« Pardon... excusez-moi.. »

Regina s'étonna que personne ne leur fit la moindre remarque, mais c'était sans doute dû à la popularité de la blonde qui était connue et appréciée de tous.

Toutes deux s'esclaffèrent en remarquant trois Serpents qui essayaient sans succès de ramener l'ordre. Ils pouvaient bien s'égosiller autant qu'ils le voulaient, cela n'allait rien changer à la situation.

Elles aperçurent Maleficient et Snow au loin mais renoncèrent rapidement à les rejoindre, se contentant d'échanger un signe de la main avec les deux femmes.

Elles approchaient maintenant des grilles du palais. Plus que quelques mètres... il lui sembla d'ailleurs qu'un silence de mort s'était installé.

« Quelqu'un prendra t-il la parole, à votre avis ? » interrogea Regina.

« Possible. Tel que je connais Henry, ça ne m'étonnerait pas de lui... peut-être que la Princesse-Étoile prononcera quelques mots. »

Après une énième bousculade, Regina et Emma parvinrent à s'insérer au premier rang. Elles se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec un tableau qui avait été posé contre les grilles du palais.

Il représentait un grand ciel étoilé avec en son centre, une immense étoile bleue qui éclipsait toutes les autres.

Emma fronça les sourcils.

« Vous reconnaissez ce tableau ? » chuchota Regina.

« Oui... » admit Emma. « C'est Henry qui l'a peint. Je m'en souviens, c'était il y a deux ans environ... la Princesse lui avait fourni la peinture. »

« Et que représente t-il ? » s'enquit-elle, confuse.

« C'est... c'est Rigel... »

Regina mit quelques secondes supplémentaires à comprendre.

« Oh... l'étoile... »

Tout comme sa sœur, le prénom du Prince lui venait des lumières de la galaxie.

« Henry l'avait peint pour son anniversaire, » précisa la blonde en regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle.

Regina commençait à être inquiète. Les Serpents avaient renoncé à disperser la foule et Hadès n'était toujours nulle part en vue, pas plus que Zelena. Préparait-il des représailles ?

Puis, quelque chose vint briser le silence oppressant.

Une mélodie profonde et mélancolique provenait des jardins, près de la porte d'entrée, mais Regina n'y voyait rien : elle était trop à droite.

Le son lui transperça le cœur et un sanglot monta de sa gorge.

Pourtant, elle éprouvait autre chose : c'était une mélancolie teintée d'un certain bonheur, un bonheur passé, envolé, rejaillissant du plus profond de ses souvenirs.

Un seul regard autour d'elle lui confirma que tout le monde éprouvait la même chose.

« Venez, allons voir... » marmonna Emma en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de la main.

Elles se faufilèrent habilement jusqu'à apercevoir l'origine de l'étrange symphonie. Regina fut stupéfaite de voir que c'était Lyra avec sa lyre qui produisait un tel son. Derrière elle, Violet, Grace et Henry l'accompagnaient en chantonnant.

« Je... je ne comprends pas... je ne maîtrise plus mes émotions... » fit Emma, contrariée en réprimant ses larmes.

Comme endormie, elle finit par cesser de lutter pour se laisser porter par la musique. Regina reconnût la _Lettre à Elise_ de Beethoven avant de sombrer à son tour.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots, aucun grand discours n'était nécessaire.

Musique. Nostalgie. Émotion.

Bonheur perdu.

Ombre. Lumière.

Étoiles.

Infini.

Ce serait tout ce que Regina retiendrait de ce moment.

Et peut-être aussi la tête d'Emma posée sur son épaule.

oOo

Pensif, Hadès était accoudé au balcon d'une des tours de son palais. Il savait que Zelena s'était réfugiée dans l'Observatoire un peu plus tôt mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter son poste d'observation pour aller la rejoindre, incapable de détourner les yeux du spectacle surréaliste auquel il assistait.

Quant Arthur lui avait fait part d'un rassemblement inhabituel devant le palais, il avait tout d'abord refusé d'y croire : il ne pouvait concevoir que les habitants de Pandémonium saperaient son autorité avec autant d'aplomb. Pourtant, il n'avait pu que constater l'attroupement devant sa demeure à peine une heure plus tard.

Les soldats, impuissants, n'avaient sur ses ordres pas eu recours à la violence pour disperser tout ce petit monde : en ce jour spécial, Hadès avait décidé de faire preuve de clémence. Après tout, ils étaient là pour Rigel... ils pouvaient bien se rassembler si ça leur chantait.

En revanche, il n'avait pas prévu que Lyra et ses amis s'adonnent à un récital de musique. Bien entendu, il savait que sa fille et son défunt frère maîtrisaient à la perfection plusieurs instruments : c'était lui qui avait été leur professeur.

Ce qui le contrariait surtout était le fait que Lyra utilisait sa lyre. Celle-ci ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à faire effet : à l'écoute de sa mélodie, les habitants se mirent tous à sangloter. Hadès réprima un soupir.. voilà qui allait compliquer les choses...

Car la lyre n'était pas un simple instrument de musique : elle était enchantée. Elle avait le pouvoir d'envoûter tous ceux qui l'écoutaient, selon le type de musique jouée par le musicien. Appartenant à l'origine à Orphée, Hadès la lui avait dérobée lorsqu'il était venu chercher Eurydice aux Enfers il y a des centaines d'années de cela.

Lyra s'était toujours contentée de morceaux joyeux avec cet instrument, ses effets s'étaient donc bornés à un sentiment d'allégresse certes inexplicable, mais trop agréable pour qu'on s'interroge dessus.

Pour ce qu'il en savait, Lyra ignorait le pouvoir de son instrument fétiche. Après ça, elle allait forcément se poser des questions...

Hadès, immunisé par son statut de Dieu contre ses effets, fut néanmoins obligé de reconnaître qu'elle jouait très bien. Parfaitement bien, même. Si elle n'avait pas été sa fille, il en aurait probablement été contrarié.

« Votre Majesté ? »

Arthur se tenait derrière lui et Hadès remarqua qu'il essayait de cacher ses larmes. Un autre jour que celui là, il lui aurait très certainement fait une remarque pleine de sarcasme.

« Dois-je... dois-je ordonner aux enfants de cesser ? »

Le Roi de Pandémonium hésita. Sans la musique, tout le monde reprendrait ses esprit et se disperserait probablement... ce serait une bonne manière de faire revenir le calme et de manifester son autorité...

« Votre Majesté ? » insista Arthur.

« Laissez. J'aime ce morceau... »

oOo

Effondrée, Zelena avait trouvé refuge dans l'Observatoire. La musique lui parvenait toujours mais elle était heureusement étouffée par les murs et vitres du palais. Dès les premières notes, elle s'était enfuie, ne trouvant pas la force d'écouter dignement la mélopée déchirante provenant de l'endroit où se tenaient les quatre adolescents.

Ils auraient dû être cinq...

Essuyant ses larmes, elle partit à la recherche du vieux portrait que le jeune Henry avait dessiné quelques années plus tôt. Le dessin était sur une étagère poussiéreuse. Elle s'en saisit avec précaution, comme s'il pouvait se désintégrer au contact de ses doigts.

Leur famille était représentée. Ils semblaient heureux, les traits figés par l'habile coup de crayon d'Henry. Il avait capturé un instant de bonheur et l'avait rendu éternel.

Hélas, la réalité était toute autre.

Après ce qu'il lui semblait être une vie entière, la musique cessa. Ses sanglots se calmèrent quelque peu.

Hadès la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. La voyant les yeux rougis de larmes, il ne dit rien et se contenta d'aller la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Il l'embrassa sur le front. Son baiser sonna comme une promesse.

Ils seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre.

C'était le plus important.

oOo

« Tout va bien ? »

Snow, qui finissait d'ajuster son masque, acquiesça mollement. Devenue la Mésange, elle s'affaira à préparer le thé avant que le reste du Cercle n'arrive – la réunion du jour devait se tenir chez elle.

Peu convaincue, celle qui se faisait appeler la Chouette haussa les sourcils. Dans son couffin, Neal se mit à sangloter, comme pour lui donner raison.

« C'est toujours la même chose... » admit Snow en rejetant en arrière ses longues boucles noires. « Je ressens ce... vide en moi. »

Maleficient lui offrit un sourire compatissant. Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, seize ans plus tôt, Snow éprouvait un chagrin d'amour dont elle ne parvenait à déterminer l'origine.

Toutes deux étaient devenues amies un peu par hasard. Snow, qui venait d'être engagée comme dame de compagnie de la Reine-Abeille, avait débarqué à la boulangerie sous sa demande : elle avait besoin qu'elle commande un gâteau pour l'anniversaire de Lyra. Snow était revenue à plusieurs reprises après ça et un lien s'était crée entre elles.

C'était pour cette raison que, pendant des années, Maleficient avait était informée de ce qui se passait à la Ruche plus que quiconque : Snow lui racontait volontiers les derniers potins royaux.

Après la création du Cercle d'Odysseus, Maleficient avait longuement hésité avant de l'impliquer : elle avait un fils, il n'était donc pas question de la mettre en danger d'une quelconque façon. Toutefois, ils manquaient de recrues, et Snow était une des rares personnes en qui elle avait confiance.

Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par l'arrivée par petits groupes des autres. Comme à leur habitude, ils ne s'embarrassèrent pas de banalités et c'est directement que Lily annonça, derrière son masque de Renarde :

« Il est temps de mettre un terme au règne du Roi-Serpent. »

Certains, comme Granny acquiescèrent vigoureusement. August faisait partie de ceux-là, même si elle se doutait que c'était plus par solidarité envers sa bien-aimée que par réelle conviction.

Perplexes, Regina et Emma échangèrent un regard.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » demanda cette dernière.

Le regard sombre de Lily la cloua sur place.

« Il ne sert plus à rien de saboter des chariots de nourriture ou de poser des explosifs... nous avons pu constater hier que les Serpents sont impuissants contre toute la population de Pandémonium. Si tout le monde coopère... si tout le monde s'y met... nous pouvons le faire. Nous pouvons renverser le Roi. »

« Suggères-tu un... coup d'état ? » risqua Emma.

Le sourire amer de Lily donna des frissons à Maleficient.

« Exactement. »

* * *

Le pouvoir de la lyre est inspiré de la mythologie grecque où la lyre d'Orphée lui permet de charmer les animaux sauvages.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour !**

 **Ce chapitre marque un tournant dans l'histoire...**

Guest : je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! Emma et Regina n'en ont pas fini avec les problèmes... ;)

Marie : Hadès n'a pas dit son dernier mot... tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre. Les choses vont un peu mieux entre eux, tu vas voir si cela va durer ou non !

Alex : merci beaucoup ! Pour les ennuis, ça commence dès ce chapitre... merci à toi de me lire !

* * *

 **Pandémonium**

 **Chapitre 9**

 _"These many then shall die, their names are prick'd."_

 _"Tous ceux-ci devront donc mourir, leurs noms sont cochés."_

 _Jules César,_ acte IV, scène I

oOo

David suivait discrètement August depuis déjà plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Débarrassé de son armure, il n'avait plus grand chose du rôle de l'impitoyable soldat de la garde royale qu'il était censé jouer quotidiennement. Il passait pour ainsi dire inaperçu.

Il croisa Tinkerbell et Bleue sur sa route. Saluant poliment les éclaireuses, il ne s'attarda pas, et s'empressa de poursuivre sa filature sous le regard soupçonneux de cette dernière.

Depuis que le Roi en personne l'avait chargé de découvrir l'identité du traître qui avait fourni une bombe magique au groupe de rebelles, David s'était mis à observer avec discrétion les autres soldats. Il n'avait pas mis bien longtemps à tirer ses conclusions.

Ils étaient dix en tout et pour tout, lui compris. C'était peu et beaucoup à la fois.

Il avait rapidement éliminé George, Arthur, Sidney et Rumple : il n'était pas difficile de voir que ces quatre là adhéraient totalement au régime d'Hadès et n'auraient eu aucun intérêt à se joindre à un groupe visant à le renverser.

Graham, le plus discret d'entre eux, n'arrivait pas non plus en tête de sa liste de suspects : bien plus proche des chevaux que des humains, David avait rapidement constaté qu'il avait rarement des contacts avec les habitants, mis à part le jeune Henry et ses amis, à l'instar de Will ou encore de Victor.

Restaient donc Jefferson et August. Jefferson aurait fait un coupable idéal selon lui : il ne s'était jamais privé de critiquer les décisions d'Hadès et se montrait de plus en plus agacé que ses devoirs de soldat l'empêchaient de voir sa fille Grace aussi souvent qu'il le voulait.

Puis, deux jours plus tôt, en effectuant sa patrouille nocturne, David avait surpris August en compagnie d'une jeune femme. Hadès ne leur avait jamais interdit d'avoir des relations amoureuses, aussi David ne s'en serait pas formalisé si la femme en question n'avait pas été Lily.

Il s'était brusquement rappelé l'incident pour lequel elle avait failli être arrêtée et comment August s'était porté garant pour elle.

Hadès, qui partageait presque tout avec lui, ne lui avait pas caché qu'il se méfiait particulièrement d'elle et de son entourage. Saisi d'un énorme doute, David n'en avait pourtant pas fait part à son Roi. D'abord parce qu'il n'était sûr de rien et qu'il voulait croire son ami innocent, et aussi parce que, d'une certaine façon, il comprenait les motivations de ce groupe de rebelles.

Depuis la mort du jeune Prince, Hadès avait complètement perdu le sens des réalités, voyant le mal et la traîtrise partout. Les ordres qu'il donnait à la garde royale avaient évolué en ce sens : d'autoritaires, ils étaient devenus impitoyables. David ne comptait plus le nombre d'habitants qui avaient effectué un séjour en cellule pour des crimes insignifiants, ou même imaginaires. Il avait plusieurs fois dit à Hadès que celui-ci exagérait mais le Roi, intraitable, ne voulait rien entendre.

Perdu dans ses pensées, David bouscula par mégarde une jeune femme qui trébucha et se retrouva par terre. Confus, il l'aida à se relever.

« Veuillez m'excuser, mademoiselle... » dit-il, gêné.

Il reconnut alors des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts familiers : c'était Snow, la dame de compagnie de la Reine. Ils avaient parfois échangé des banalités lorsqu'ils se croisaient, au palais, mais ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment.

« Oh, c'est vous... » le reconnut-elle.

« Déçue ? » s'esclaffa t-il pour cacher son embarras.

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire.

« Allez savoir... »

Elle agita vaguement la main en guise d'au-revoir et reprit sa route comme si de rien n'était. Troublé, David la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'angle d'une rue... avant de se rendre compte qu'il en avait complètement oublié August.

Se maudissant d'avoir été distrait aussi facilement, il renonça à retrouver son ami : celui-ci était sans doute déjà loin.

Résigné, il se détourna et se mit en route vers sa prochaine destination – le restaurant - en essayant de se convaincre de l'innocence de son ami.

Il préférait ne pas penser à ce qu'il adviendrait de lui s'il était reconnu coupable.

oOo

Hadès, les dents serrées, tentait de maîtriser les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps. Jamais, jamais il n'avait été aussi furieux – sauf peut-être quand Zeus avait arrêté son cœur et l'avait banni de l'Olympe.

Il se força à se calmer. Assis sur ton trône, sa couronne d'or sur la tête, il devait apparaître aussi impassible que possible. A sa droite, Zelena et Lyra se demandaient visiblement ce qui se passait. Le trône à sa gauche était vide, mais Hadès se refusa à penser à Rigel. Pas maintenant.

Les éclaireuses, à chaque coin de la pièce, chuchotaient entre elles, incapables de tenir leur langue. Il grimaça et songea qu'il faudrait qu'il leur enseigne comment se tenir en présence de leur Roi...

A l'inverse, le long des murs, les soldats se tenaient bien droits et ils étaient totalement silencieux. Deux manquaient à l'appel. Enfin, la personne qu'il attendait gagna la salle du trône, visiblement décontenancée.

« David, » l'accueillit Hadès. « Nous n'attendions plus que toi. Prends place. »

Interdit, celui-ci obéit en lui lançant un regard interrogateur qu'il ignora.

« Bien. Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi vous êtes ici... il se trouve, mes chers amis, que j'ai été trahi... quelqu'un que je pensais être loyal a aidé le groupe de rebelles qui sème la pagaille à Pandémonium depuis quelque temps déjà. Il est, entre autres, responsable de l'incident qui a failli coûter la vie à ma fille. »

Il sentit Lyra se tendre sans même la regarder.

« Rumplestiltskin, Arthur, amenez-le moi. »

Les deux soldats quittèrent aussitôt la salle. Un silence de mort s'abattit sur l'assemblée – même les éclaireuses cessèrent de jacasser – jusqu'à ce qu'ils revinrent dans la pièce en traînant derrière eux un homme à moitié assommé qu'ils jetèrent à ses pieds. Hadès ne manqua pas le regard horrifié de David lorsqu'il reconnut son identité.

« August ici présent, un membre de ma garde royale, quelqu'un en qui j'avais accordé mon entière confiance, a été surpris en plein acte de trahison. »

George jeta par terre un masque de loup et tendit à Hadès une feuille de papier.

« Le soldat Arthur l'a surpris en train de déposer ceci dans un endroit discret... il s'agit du rapport complet de notre dernière réunion. Lorsqu'il l'a interpellé, il a trouvé ce masque sur lui. »

August leva lentement la tête et planta ses yeux dans les siens, nullement effrayé.

« Ces preuves sont on ne peut plus claires... il n'y a pas le moindre doute possible... »

Sa voix tremblait légèrement sous la rage.

« Père... » intervint Lyra.

« Silence, » lui ordonna t-il en levant brutalement la main.

Elle poussa un cri outré. Il ne lui avait encore jamais parlé sur ce ton.

« August est un traître, » cracha t-il. « Et quel est le sort réservé aux traîtres ? »

Un court silence suivit sa question, bientôt brisé par George :

« La mort ! » aboya t-il.

Si Arthur, Sidney et Rumple manifestèrent bruyamment leur accord, Victor, Jefferson, Will et Graham échangèrent un regard mitigé tandis que David était de toute évidence scandalisé. Les éclaireuses s'étaient remises à bavarder.

« Hadès, je ne pense pas que... » osa Zelena.

« Shhhh, » coupa t-il une nouvelle fois. « Toutefois, le Roi sait faire preuve de clémence. Donne-moi le nom de tes complices et tu seras épargné. »

August garda le silence une dizaine de secondes, délai qui parut interminable à tout le monde. Puis...

« Je ne vous dirai rien, » déclara t-il avec défi. « Votre empire est sur le point de s'effondrer, et vous avec... je ne donne pas cher de votre peau quand ça arrivera. »

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son trône.

« Puisque tu le prends comme ça... »

Il fit un petit signe à George et Arthur. Sans prévenir, ceux-ci s'emparèrent du bras d'August et le plaquèrent sur le sol. Pendant qu'Arthur le forçait à rester immobile, George se saisit de son épée et lui trancha le petit doigt sans autre forme de procès.

Le sang éclaboussa le sol. Lyra hurla.

Hadès sourit, triomphant.

« Demain, si tu ne me révèles toujours rien, je te trancherai un autre doigt. Puis un autre, et encore un autre. Je te trancherai les membres un par un jusqu'à ce que tu avoues... et si ça ne suffit toujours pas, je finirai par ta tête. »

Ignorant les gémissements de douleur d'August, Hadès quitta la pièce en s'efforçant de ne pas prêter attention aux regards horrifiés que lui lançaient sa femme et sa fille.

Il avait été trahi, et la traîtrise était toujours punie.

Il ne laisserait rien ni personne menacer ce qu'il avait tant peiné à créer.

oOo

Regina se rendait à sa séance d'équitation avec Zelena en ruminant de sombres pensées. Tout le Cercle était en effervescence depuis que Lily avait annoncé son attention de préparer un coup d'état deux jours plus tôt. Toutefois, ils ne pouvaient agir de façon impulsive : ils devaient connaître avec certitude toutes les prochaines actions d'Hadès pour le battre sur son propre terrain. August s'était donc proposé de leur apporter le compte rendu de la réunion du Roi et de ses Serpents – ou plus exactement, le déposer dans un lieu sûr pour qu'un autre membre du Cercle le récupère discrètement.

Cependant, Ashley, qui avait hérité de cette tâche, n'avait rien trouvé, et August n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis la veille. Inquiète, Lily lui avait demandé de se renseigner l'air de rien auprès de la Reine.

A son grand étonnement, Regina ne croisa aucun Serpent à l'endroit où deux d'entre eux montaient habituellement la garde pour empêcher les habitants d'approcher de la Ruche. De plus en plus perplexe, elle ne vit pas une silhouette surgir de sa droite et la percuter. C'était Tink.

« Oh, euh... bonjour... »

L'Abeille, toujours aussi maladroite, se confondit en excuses presque inaudibles.

« Euh, hum... l'accès au palais est interdit aux habitants... » bafouilla t-elle.

Regina se fit la réflexion qu'elle aurait été bien en peine de l'empêcher d'avancer, mais la provocation ne semblait pas être la meilleure approche.

« J'ai rendez-vous avec la Reine, » déclara t-elle. « Elle m'attend. »

« Ah ! Dans ce cas, je suppose que... oui, allez-y... »

Sans s'attarder, elle reprit sa route en courant presque. Regina fronça les sourcils devant ce comportement étrange mais reprit sa route.

Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara d'elle quand elle passa devant la Ruche : aucun Serpent ne gardait l'entrée. Où pouvaient-ils donc bien être ?

Fort heureusement, elle trouva Zelena près des écuries en train de s'occuper d'Edelweiss. Le teint pâle et l'expression hébétée de sa sœur ne lui disaient rien qui vaille.

« Bonjour, » dit-elle en s'inclinant.

« Oh ! Regina... parfait. Vous... vous pouvez aller chercher Horus, nous n'allons pas tarder. »

Regina s'exécuta sans poser de question même si elle n'en pensait pas moins. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose de terrible s'était produit.

Elles se mirent en route quelques minutes plus tard dans un silence presque oppressant, que Zelena finit par consentir à briser :

« Comment réagiriez-vous... si quelqu'un que vous aimez avait fait quelque chose qui vous déplaisait ? »

Regina grimaça légèrement. C'était terriblement ironique venant de sa sœur en considérant ce qui s'était passé avec Robin.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Eh bien... le Roi a fait quelque chose que je n'ai pas apprécié... j'ai eu l'impression de ne pas le reconnaître... »

Regina se rappela sa réaction quand elle avait appris que Zelena était enceinte. Pendant un long moment, elle n'avait pas pu regarder Robin de la même façon...

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à lui depuis plusieurs jours. Il lui manquait toujours, bien sûr, mais elle le savait en sécurité hors de Pandémonium. Et puis, elle n'était pas seule. Elle avait Emma et les autres.

« Je... je suppose que j'aurais une discussion avec cette personne, » finit-elle par lâcher.

« Hmm... vous avez probablement raison. »

Quelque chose lui pesait sur le cœur car elle se montra peu bavarde le reste de la balade, contrairement à son habitude.

Regina prit congé de Zelena après avoir convenu d'un nouveau rendez-vous. Aucun Serpent ne les avait surveillées et la Ruche était toujours sans surveillance. Craignant le pire, elle se dépêcha de rentrer retrouver Emma.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'on lui annonce une catastrophe.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Rongée par l'inquiétude, Emma l'attendait et lui sauta littéralement dessus quand elle franchit la porte.

« Regina ! J'étais si inquiète... nous avons un problème. »

Emma peinait à trouver ses mots.

« C'est August... il s'est fait prendre. Le Roi l'a fait prisonnier et... »

Les entrailles de Regina se glacèrent.

« Oh, Regina... il lui a fait couper un doigt... et il l'a dit qu'il recommencerait jusqu'à ce qu'il dénonce ses complices ! »

Regina, qui ne l'avait jamais vue si bouleversée, la força à s'asseoir. Il fallait qu'elle soit calme pour deux.

« Reprenons depuis le début. Comment le savez-vous ? »

« C'est la Princesse-Étoile... elle a assisté à toute la scène et elle n'a pas pu garder ça pour elle, elle est venue ici pour tout raconter à Henry... ils viennent juste de s'en aller, vous les avez manqués de peu. »

Elle lui résuma alors ce qui avait provoqué la chute d'August.

« Où est Lily ? »

« Partie retrouver Maleficient... »

Regina lui prépara alors une tasse de thé qu'elle accepta avec reconnaissance.

« Nous sommes coincés, Regina... si August parle, le Roi-Serpent nous fera tous exécuter. Mais s'il se tait... ce qu'il va lui faire subir... »

Rien que d'y penser lui donnait la nausée.

« C'est fini, Regina. C'était grâce à August que nous savions ce que le Roi préparait. Sans lui... nous sommes aussi aveugles que des nouveaux-nés. »

La voir aussi désemparée lui faisait énormément de peine. Regina la prit alors dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Emma accepta volontiers l'étreinte.

« Je vous promets que nous allons trouver une solution. J'ai parlé à la Reine. Elle n'a pas l'air d'accord avec ce que le Roi a fait. Nous pourrons peut-être utiliser cela à notre avantage. Tout va bien se passer. D'accord ? »

« Oui... d'accord. »

Emma avait cessé de sangloter mais Regina ne bougea pas pour autant. Elle avait eu la sensation d'être gelée depuis qu'elle avait vu Zelena, et il faisait chaud ici.

oOo

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon père ait fait une chose pareille. »

Lyra s'était réfugiée au bord de l'étang avec Henry, lequel était plongé en pleine lecture de _Jules César_ pour se changer les idées. Il lui releva la tête pour lui offrir un sourire compatissant.

« Il était comme... possédé. Aveuglé par la colère. Et ce pauvre soldat... August... son doigt... »

Hantée par des images sanglantes d'un doigt tranché, elle secoua la tête, comme pour les chasser.

Henry, incapable de se concentrer, referma son livre et sortit son carnet à dessins à la place. Sans trop y penser, il crayonna une esquisse d'un loup hurlant à la lune.

Même s'il ne voulait pas le montrer devant Lyra, il était très inquiet. Pour August, en premier lieu, mais aussi pour le Cercle, qui venait sans doute de perdre pour toujours un de ses membres les plus importants.

Lyra, bien sûr, ignorait tout de cela. Elle ne voyait que l'arrestation et la mutilation d'un des soldats de son père pour avoir un peu trop pactisé avec l'ennemi.

« Tu ne lui en veux pas ? On dit que c'est lui qui a posé la bombe qui a failli te tuer... » avança Henry l'air de rien.

Lyra se tordit les mains.

« Oh, hmm... j'aime à penser que je n'étais pas visée... j'ai parlé à August quelques fois, il avait l'air tellement gentil... »

 _Il l'était._

Henry essayait d'échafauder un plan pour le faire évader. Pénétrer dans la Ruche ne serait pas trop compliqué : tromper la vigilance des Serpents était une des choses que les membres du Cercle faisaient le mieux. Peut-être parviendrait-il même à convaincre Lyra de les aider.

Non, ce qui posait surtout problème, c'était ce qui arriverait _après_. August n'aurait nulle part où aller : il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire à Pandémonium, et il savait qu'Hadès fouillerait son royaume de fond en comble jusqu'à mettre la main sur lui.

Lyra, qui avait les mains moites, les essuya sur sa robe parme et retira son diadème, qu'elle avait mis sur insistance de son père avant le « procès » d'August. Henry l'avait toujours trouvé très beau : il était argenté et serti de diamants, comme des petites étoiles étincelantes. La couronne de Rigel, naguère, était ornée d'un gros saphir d'un bleu éclatant en hommage à l'étoile dont il portait le nom.

Henry envisagea pendant un bref instant de tout révéler à Lyra sur le Cercle dans l'espoir de l'enrôler comme recrue, avant de se raviser immédiatement. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui demander de se dresser contre son père de cette façon, et ne pouvait courir le risque qu'elle aille tout lui révéler.

« Ma mère est d'accord avec moi, » reprit Lyra. « Elle n'approuve pas les châtiments corporels... j'espère qu'elle parviendra à le persuader de renoncer à lui couper les autres doigts... »

Henry, qui appréciait la Reine-Abeille et connaissait sa ténacité, avait bon espoir qu'elle y arrive.

Lyra se leva doucement.

« Je ferai mieux de rentrer... »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et s'éloigna. Henry la regarda s'éloigner le cœur lourd.

La situation commençait sérieusement à dégénérer et il avait le sentiment que ça ne faisait que commencer.

oOo

Lily, effondrée, était accoudée au comptoir de la boulangerie. Maleficient, ne trouvant les mots pour la réconforter, lui offrait son soutien silencieusement tout en mesurant les conséquences à venir de cette arrestation. Grace, son assistante, avait sur sa demande quitté la boutique pour aller discrètement informer les autres membres du Cercle.

« Il va le tuer... » finit par marmonner Lily.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se redressa brusquement.

« Je ne le laisserai pas faire, » cracha t-elle.

Elle avait à peine amorcé un pas en arrière que Maleficient la retint par le bras.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Je vais le délivrer, » répliqua t-elle sèchement. « Je ne le laisserai pas se faire torturer et... »

« Lily, sois raisonnable. Tu ne peux pas y aller... tu te ferais prendre immédiatement.

« Je ne te demande pas ton avis, » dit-elle en se libérant.

Maleficient contourna le comptoir pour lui barrer la route.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre les renforts du Cercle, » s'impatienta Lily. « Le Roi est peut-être en train de lui couper un autre doigt au moment où nous parlons ! »

L'absence de réponse de Maleficient, qui baissa la tête, l'horrifia quand elle comprit ce qu'elle signifiait.

« Nous n'allons rien faire pour le libérer, c'est ça ? »

« Lily, » répondit Maleficient avec beaucoup de prévenance. « Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de risquer l'intégralité de notre organisation... »

Cela lui déchirait le cœur d'abandonner August à son sort. Même si elle n'approuvait pas sa relation avec Lily, cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'apprécier.

« Nous connaissons tous les risques... » acheva t-elle dans un soupir.

« Tu ne comprends rien ! » cracha Lily. « C'est moi qui l'ait intégré au Cercle, c'est à cause de moi qu'il en est là... et je l'aime ! Je refuse de l'abandonner ! Et si tu ne veux pas m'aider, eh bien tant pis, je me débrouillerai seule ! »

Sans attendre davantage, elle la bouscula et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Maleficient, restée figée, avala difficilement sa salive.

Les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour !**

 **Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle disparition...**

* * *

 **Pandémonium**

 **Chapitre 10**

 _"So every bondman in his own hand bears_

 _The power to cancel his captivity."_

 _"Ainsi tout esclave tient dans sa propre main_

 _Le pouvoir de casser sa captivité."_

 _Jules César,_ acte I, scène III

oOo

Les mains croisées sur ses genoux, Zelena attendait Hadès assise sur leur lit. Il se faisait tard et celui-ci était toujours enfermé dans une des salles de réunion avec ses soldats. Pourtant, elle n'était pas particulièrement pressée qu'il la rejoigne : elle n'était pas encore prête à lui faire face. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de désaccord d'une pareille ampleur et elle ne savait pas bien comment aborder le sujet. Pourtant, sa discussion avec Regina plus tôt dans la journée l'avait confortée dans sa décision de lui parler du devenir du soldat August.

Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis qu'elle l'avait vu se montrer impitoyable dans la salle du trône et son appréhension se renforçait à chaque minute. Toutefois, Hadès ne daignait pas se montrer et au bout d'une demi-heure supplémentaire, Zelena renonça à l'attendre et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, il n'était pas à ses côtés quand elle se réveilla. Les draps étaient froids et elle en déduisit qu'il avait passé une nuit blanche.

Elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Lyra était seule dans la salle à manger et lui adressa un petit sourire crispé quand elle la rejoignit à table.

Elle échangea quelques banalités avec sa fille avant de lui demander, l'air de rien :

« As-tu vu ton père ce matin ? »

La bouche de Lyra se tordit en une petit grimace contrariée.

« Non. »

Aucune n'eut à attendre très longtemps : plusieurs soldats passèrent alors dans la salle à manger en prenant un toast avant de vaquer à d'autres occupations. Hadès entra à son tour quelques secondes plus tard, visiblement contrarié mais de meilleure humeur que la veille. Il se pencha pour embrasser Lyra sur le front mais celle-ci eut un léger mouvement de recul et tressaillit. Zelena ne manqua pas l'air blessé d'Hadès. Il amorça alors un pas vers elle mais se ravisa et s'assit.

Lyra demanda alors l'autorisation de sortir de table, qu'elle lui donna aussitôt. Hadès la regarda sortir en se grattant le menton.

« Y a t-il un problème ? » s'enquit-il.

Zelena le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds. Comprenant le message, il poursuivit :

« Si c'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé hier... »

Elle ne savait pas ce qui la choquait le plus : qu'il n'y ait pas directement pensé ou qu'il semble considérer que c'était sans importance.

Il reprit :

« C'était nécessaire. Je ne tolérerai pas la traîtrise dans mon royaume. »

« Tu n'avais pas besoin d'en venir à de telles extrémités. »

« Un exemple devait être fait ! » s'agaça t-il. « Je te rappelle, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, que ce misérable est responsable de l'explosion qui a failli tuer notre fille. »

Ce fut au tour de Zelena de s'énerver.

« Bien sûr que je ne l'ai pas oublié. Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? »

Hadès soupira bruyamment

« Je te trouve simplement beaucoup trop excessif. Lui couper les membres un par un, vraiment, Hadès ? Ce n'est plus de la justice, c'est de la cruauté. »

« C'est le seul moyen de le faire avouer ! »

Le ton montait rapidement.

« Si tu penses que la torture lui fera avouer le nom de ses complices, tu as faux sur toute la ligne. Il doit leur être beaucoup trop loyal pour ça. Sinon, jamais il n'aurait pris le risque de s'opposer à toi et d'en subir les conséquences ! »

« Je suis le Roi, je ferai donc comme bon me semble ! »

Il s'était levé, sa fureur de la veille étant revenue.

« Je ne te reconnais pas, » souffla Zelena, effarée.

Cette remarque eut le remarquable effet de le calmer aussitôt. Après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard, il quitta la pièce. Elle l'entendit hurler le nom de Will et Jefferson avant que le son de sa voix ne devienne inaudible.

Résignée, Zelena quitta la salle à manger par l'autre porte qui débouchait sur un petit salon où elle aimait se réunir avec ses éclaireuses.

Elles étaient quinze au total mais seules quatre étaient présentes : Tink, Bleue, Agnès et Cécile.

Telles de petites fées, elles virevoltèrent vers elle dès qu'elle s'assit sur son fauteuil préféré. Si elles avaient entendu sa dispute avec Hadès, elles n'en laissèrent rien paraître. Comme à leur habitude, elles lui firent part des derniers potins circulant en ville. Zelena espérait apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant au sujet des répercussions de l'arrestation d'August mais fut déçue, jusqu'à ce que Tink précise :

« Votre amie Regina était vraiment pressée de partir : quand elle est sortie du palais, je l'ai vue courir à toutes jambes. »

« Oh... »

Elle ne sut quoi faire de cette information : Regina soupçonnait-elle que quelque chose soit arrivé à August ? Peut-être Zelena l'avait-elle mise sur la voie avec ses questions... mais dans ce cas, quel lien avait-elle avec le soldat déchu ? Pour ce qu'elle en savait, ils n'avaient aucun contact. Haussant les épaules, elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. C'était sûrement une simple coïncidence.

Bleue, contrairement aux trois autres, ne disait jamais grand chose. Zelena ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Elle pensait d'ailleurs, à tort ou à raison, qu'elle était plus le onzième soldat d'Hadès qu'une de ses éclaireuses.

Une fois leur rapport fini, elles s'inclinèrent toutes les quatre et sortirent en bavardant. Zelena ne resta pas seule longtemps : Snow fit bientôt son apparition et vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Bonjour... je suppose que tu connais déjà la nouvelle... » avança Zelena.

Snow n'était pas venue hier : elle lui avait donné une journée de repos pour qu'elle puisse passer du temps avec son fils.

« Oui, » confirma t-elle. « C'est tragique... »

Elles n'eurent pas le loisir de poursuivre leur conversation : elles furent interrompues par le soldat David.

« Votre Majesté, » s'inclina t-il. « Son Altesse la Princesse a été aperçue traînant près de la forêt. Doit-on lui demander de s'éloigner ? »

Zelena tressaillit aussitôt. Rigel avait trouvé la mort dans cette forêt qui était depuis évitée par tous.

« Était-elle seule ? »

« Non, Majesté. Elle était avec ses amis. »

Probablement Henry, Violet et Grace.

« Hmm... retournez-y et demandez leur de ne plus s'en approcher. C'est dangereux. »

« Bien, Majesté, ce sera fait. »

Il adressa un sourire à Snow, qui lui rendit, s'inclina à nouveau et s'éloigna à grand pas. Zelena remarqua aussitôt l'air ravi de sa dame de compagnie.

« Tu le connais bien ? »

« Pas vraiment, non... mais il m'est rentré dedans hier matin dans la rue et m'a faite tomber. Je le trouve sympathique... »

Elle l'aurait probablement taquinée au sujet de l'air rêveur qu'elle arborait si un détail n'avait pas retenu son attention.

« Hier matin ? C'est curieux. Il n'était pas censé se trouver hors du palais à cette heure-ci. J'ai entendu Hadès mentionner que seuls Arthur et August étaient de garde.»

Elle se rappela alors qu'il était arrivé en retard dans la salle du trône la veille. Elle avait pensé qu'il était peut-être occupé dans les jardins mais visiblement, elle s'était trompée.

« Oh... je peux peut-être me renseigner. »

Zelena la soupçonna de chercher un prétexte pour pouvoir aborder de nouveau le soldat mais elle acquiesça immédiatement, de plus en plus soupçonneuse.

Devenait-elle paranoïaque ou des choses étranges se produisaient bel et bien ?

oOo

Regina prenait son petit-déjeuner avec Emma, Lily et Maleficient dans une ambiance tendue. Henry avait déjà filé : Lyra était venue le chercher une dizaine de minutes plus tôt.

Lily et Maleficient étaient visiblement en froid. Lily avait eu l'idée fantasque d'aller délivrer August elle-même, mais sa tentative maladroite n'avait pas pu aboutir : même si les Serpents étaient aux abonnés absents à leurs postes de garde, les Abeilles avaient pris le relais et n'avaient cessé de parcourir les alentours de la Ruche. Maleficient, qui s'était opposée à ce plan dès le début, avait l'air de trouver que c'était une bonne chose mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire quand la jeune femme était rentrée bredouille tard dans la nuit.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que tout le monde est au courant, maintenant ? » osa avancer Emma d'une petite voix.

« Probablement, » répondit Maleficient. « Je n'ai pas revu Grace, mais elle doit avoir prévenu tout le monde... pour ce qui est du reste de Pandémonium, ce n'est plus un secret : les Abeilles sont aussi douées pour colporter des rumeurs que pour fouiner. »

Lily jouait avec son médaillon représentant un renard sans mot dire.

« Ne devrions-nous pas organiser une réunion ? » demanda Regina.

Maleficient murmura son assentiment.

« C'est à notre tour d'utiliser notre maison pour recevoir tout le monde, » dit Emma. « Regina et moi pouvons nous charger de prévenir tout le monde pendant nos livraisons du jour. »

Elle avait sauté sur l'occasion pour s'éloigner un peu de cette ambiance morose, ce que Regina pouvait parfaitement comprendre.

Elles se mirent en route en bavardant. Emma avait heureusement retrouvé une partie de sa combativité et ne cessait de lui sourire. Lorsque Regina lui demanda la raison de cette bonne humeur, la blonde répondit :

« Je ne sais pas... c'est votre présence qui doit me mettre dans cet état. »

Regina était sûre d'avoir rougi jusqu'aux oreilles.

Elles eurent juste le temps d'informer Granny qu'une réunion allait se tenir quand une cavalcade attira leur attention. Emma ouvrit de grands yeux en observant le Roi, les Serpents et les Abeilles dévaler les rues à toutes vitesses sur des chevaux. La Reine passa également, en larmes. Enfin, Snow, qui fermait la marche, s'arrêta à leur hauteur.

« Venez vite ! Lyra et Henry ont disparu dans la forêt... il paraît qu'un sanglier géant les a attaqués ! »

Emma et Regina échangèrent un regard horrifié.

oOo

« Henry, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu aies insisté pour que nous venions ici... » dit Lyra.

Grace et Violet partageaient son opinion mais Henry n'y prêta pas attention. Il avait aperçu David les observer au loin avant de s'éloigner. Avec un peu de chance, il allait informer le Roi et la Reine de leur présence près de la forêt...

Il devait agir maintenant.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide, » avança t-il. « Si tout se passe comme je l'espère, David va rappliquer d'ici une vingtaine de minutes, le temps de faire l'aller-retour jusqu'au palais. Tes parents n'accepteront jamais que tu t'attardes près de cette forêt, Lyra. »

Celle-ci ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

« Je vais faire croire à ma disparition, » dit-il, déterminé. « Vous, vous serez chargées de dire à David qu'un sanglier m'a attaqué. »

D'après une rumeur lancée par l'Abeille Tinkerbell, un sanglier géant aurait attaqué et tué Rigel.

« Vous direz que j'ai disparu... avec un peu de chance, tous les soldats vont débarquer ici pour partir à ma recherche. Pendant ce temps, le palais sera sans surveillance. »

« Que comptes-tu faire ? » demanda Violet.

« Il faut que je m'introduise dans l'Observatoire. »

Lyra poussa un petit cri.

« L'Observatoire ! Tu as besoin d'un livre ? Tu sais, tu aurais pu juste me demander... »

« Je ne sais pas ce que je cherche exactement. »

Il avait beaucoup réfléchi la nuit dernière et en était venu à la conclusion que, seul, le Cercle d'Odysseus ne pouvait rien contre Hadès : il avait trop d'alliés et était trop puissant car il avait des pouvoirs. Henry voulait donc le battre sur son propre terrain : la magie. Il n'y avait pas la moindre à Pandémonium, à part la sienne, mais peut-être que la solution qu'il cherchait se trouvait dans un livre... or, ils étaient tous conservés dans l'Observatoire de la Ruche.

« Écoute, Lyra, il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Il faut vraiment que j'aie accès à ces livres, et c'est la seule solution que j'aie trouvée pour garder les soldats de ton père éloignés du palais... »

Perplexe, Lyra finit néanmoins par acquiescer.

« Bon... d'accord... »

« Euh... » intervint Grace. « Ne te vexe pas, Henry, mais ça m'étonnerait que le Roi déploie toute la garde royale juste pour te retrouver, toi... même si la Reine t'aime bien. »

« Ah... je n'y avais pas pensé... »

Il se mordit la lèvre. Lui qui pensait son plan infaillible venait de redescendre sur Terre !

« Peut-être pas si c'est uniquement _toi_ qui disparais... » fit remarquer Lyra.

Il fronça les sourcils et mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'elle insinuait.

« Non, » dit-il aussitôt. « Ly, non... »

« Si je disparaissais aussi, tu peux être sûr que même mon père viendrait lui-même fouiller cette forêt ! Tu serais complètement tranquille. »

« Et tes parents ? Tu as pensé à la peur que tu leur ferais ? Après Rigel... »

« Je sais, » coupa t-elle.

En temps normal, elle y aurait réfléchi à deux fois, mais tout bien considéré, c'était une bonne façon de faire part de son mécontentement à son père pour ce qu'il avait fait la veille.

« Bon... si tu es sûre de toi... »

« Vous devriez filer, » leur enjoignit Violet. « David ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. »

« Oui... allons-y. »

Laissant leurs amies sur place, Lyra et Henry s'éloignèrent rapidement.

« Il faut que nous soyons discrets, » dit Henry lorsqu'ils atteignirent le couvert des premières maisons. « Viens... »

Il l'entraîna dans une petite ruelle et lui fit signe de se cacher derrière un tonneau de vin pendant que lui même s'accroupissait derrière une pile de cageots vides.

« C'est le seul accès qui mène de la ville à la forêt, David va forcément passer par là... » avança Henry.

Il ne se trompait pas : moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le Serpent revenait, avec sans doute des ordres visant à leur demander de quitter les lieux sur le champ. Il n'allait pas être déçu...  
Le cœur d'Henry battait à la chamade. Si jamais quelqu'un les voyait... il n'osait même pas imaginer les ennuis qu'ils récolteraient.

Violet et Grace avaient dû savoir se montrer convaincante : il vit bientôt David repasser devant eux à toute vitesse, visiblement paniqué, mais ralenti par le poids de son armure.

« Viens, » marmonna Henry. « En faisant un détour, nous pouvons atteindre le palais avant lui. Il nous faut être sûrs que tout le monde s'en aille. »

Lyra sur ses talons, il entreprit alors de s'aventurer dans un dédale de ruelles qu'il était certain que son amie n'avait jamais emprunté. Lui, en revanche, les avait longuement arpentées sous les traits du Corbeau.

Éviter Will, qui patrouillait devant la Ruche, fut un jeu d'enfant : il n'avait jamais été très attentif à son environnement. Lyra et lui allèrent se cacher derrière un gros buisson à l'entrée des jardins, d'où ils pouvaient voir l'entrée du palais. Henry avait vu juste : David n'arriva à destination que quelques minutes après eux.

Il adressa quelques mots à Will et tous deux se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.

Lyra souffla.

« Bon timing... »

Henry sursauta lorsqu'un cri de rage parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Lyra lui jeta un regard entendu.

« Mon père. »

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre beaucoup plus longtemps avant que le Roi jaillisse à l'extérieur, suivi par les soldats et les éclaireuses. Zelena, suivie de Snow, sortit en dernière, les joues baignées de larmes. Tous tournèrent à droite à direction des écuries et prirent la route sur leurs chevaux. Hadès, campé sur Seth, s'éloigna à toute vitesse. Snow avait jeté son dévolu sur Fantasia, peut-être parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle soit montée par un des soldats, et Henry lui en fut reconnaissant. Même Edelweiss, sans doute la plus belle jument, avait perdu de sa superbe tant la terreur de Zelena était visible.

Lyra eut l'air un peu coupable mais ce fut elle qui l'entraîna par le bras.

« Vite, dépêchons-nous. »

Le palais, comme il l'avait prévu, était désert. Il y était parfois entré mais sa connaissance des lieux se bornait à la salle du trône et aux cuisines, où Lyra et lui venaient parfois boire une boisson fraîche après leurs séances d'équitation.

Son amie, qui semblait marcher sur des œufs, s'assura que personne n'était là avant de l'entraîner vers un couloir étroit.

« Viens, l'entrée de l'Observatoire est là... »

Ils avaient à peine atteint la porte quand quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière eux.

« Hum hum... »

Henry se liquéfia littéralement sur place. Si près du but !

Il se retourna et se retrouva face à Jefferson qui les dévisageait avec étonnement. Il lui semblait voir un certain amusement dans ses yeux mais il n'était pas certain que son imagination ne soit pas en cause.

« Vous n'êtes pas censés être portés disparus, tous les deux, pourchassés par je ne sais quel sanglier géant ? »

« Euh... » bredouilla Lyra. « C'est que... »

Jefferson balaya ses hésitations d'un geste de la main.

« Écoutez, je ne sais pas ce que vous manigancez, mais je sais que ma fille est dans le coup... je vais donc faire comme si je ne vous avais pas vus. »

Henry ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles.

« Et puis, ça ne fera pas de mal au Roi, d'être dupé... c'est moi qui me suis occupé de la plaie de ce pauvre August... il l'aurait laissé saigner à mort... »

Une grimace de dégoût passa sur son visage.

« Bref, faîtes ce que vous avez à faire, mais dépêchez-vous : la forêt n'est pas si grande... »

Sur ces mots, il reprit sa route comme si de rien n'était et finit de traverser le couloir.

Hadès n'avait pas été assez stupide pour laisser sa demeure totalement sans surveillance mais il avait manqué de clairvoyance lorsqu'il avait choisi le Serpent qui serait chargé de monter la garde.

Ne parvenant pas à en croire la chance insolente qu'ils avaient, Henry se dépêcha de monter les escaliers et déboula dans l'Observatoire. Se désintéressant complètement du splendide panorama de Pandémonium, il se mit à observer les étagères. Il n'aurait pas de deuxième occasion, il fallait qu'il se dépêche.

Lyra, de son côté, fronça les sourcils en remarquant un carnet de notes posé sur le rebord d'un des fauteuils.

« C'est l'écriture de mon père... il parle de ma lyre... »

« Ah... » fit Henry mais il n'écoutait pas vraiment.

Son attention venait d'être captée par un dessin qu'il avait réalisé, posé sur une étagère. Juste à côté, il remarqua une liasse de papiers divers reliés par une ficelle et n'ayant à première vue par de rapport les uns avec les autres.

Tandis qu'il les parcourait rapidement, son regard s'éclaira. C'était peu, mais il tenait peut-être une solution entre ses mains...

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Viens, Ly, partons : il faut qu'ils nous retrouvent dans la forêt pour que personne n'ait de soupçons. »

Avant de redescendre, son regard fut attiré par un objet en forme d'éclair suspendu au plafond mais il ne s'attarda pas.

Ils ne recroisèrent pas Jefferson en partant et coururent à toutes jambes vers la forêt. Heureusement, les Serpents et les Abeilles ne semblaient pas avoir terminé de la fouiller. Henry cacha les papiers qu'il avait trouvé entre les racines d'un gros arbre, et Lyra fit de même avec son carnet. Ils avancèrent un peu puis Henry lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas très rassurée.

« Il faut qu'on se barbouille de terre, d'accord ? On donnera l'impression d'être tombés plusieurs fois. »

Lyra s'exécuta et ils attendirent. Enfin, des voix se firent entendre.

« Faisons semblant d'être évanouis, » suggéra t-il.

Ils s'allongèrent et fermèrent les yeux. Puis...

« Je les ai trouvés ! Ils sont là ! »

Henry sentit qu'on le soulevait dans les airs, et sourit intérieurement.

Ils avaient réussi.

Il espérait que ce n'était que la première victoire d'une longue série.

oOo

Hadès se faisait un sang d'encre. Seule la présence de Zelena, qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps dans ses bras, l'empêchait de se ruer lui-même dans la forêt.

Les soldats la passaient au peigne fin depuis bientôt une heure et n'avaient toujours rien trouvé. Il avait l'impression de revivre cette terrible journée où Rigel avait disparu. Au-delà de sa peur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être contrarié : à quoi pensait donc Lyra quand elle était venue se promener ici ? Avait-elle agi ainsi pour le défier ?

Grace et Violet, en état de choc, n'avaient pas été bien bavardes. Quant à Emma et Regina, qui s'inquiétaient pour Henry, il les dévisageait d'un regard noir qu'elles ne percevaient pas. Bouleversée, Emma était réconfortée par Regina. Le regard tendre que celle-ci lançait à la blonde l'écœurait au plus au point.

Il profita du fait qu'Emma s'éloigne quelques instants pour scruter l'orée de la forêt et s'approcha de Regina après avoir laissé Zelena aux bons soins de Snow.

« Il ne fait aucun doute que c'est votre fils qui a entraîné ma fille dans cette histoire, » l'attaqua t-il directement.

Elle le foudroya du regard.

« De un, ce n'est pas votre fille. De deux, elle est assez grande pour prendre ses propres décisions. De trois, pensez à vous remettre en question avant de venir m'importuner ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? » gronda t-il.

Il savait qu'elle faisait en partie référence à l'arrestation d'August, mais en quoi cela pouvait-il bien la regarder ?

Elle ne daigna pas lui répondre et se précipita vers Emma. Hadès se demanda brièvement pourquoi avant de voir David et Graham sortir de la forêt avec les deux adolescents dans leurs bras. Il se précipita vers David, qui portait Lyra.

Zelena fondit en larmes de soulagement et Hadès ne se retint de faire de même que parce que Regina était présente – il n'était pas question qu'il montre le moindre signe de faiblesse devant elle.

« Oh, ma Lyra... » murmura Zelena.

Évanouie, celle-ci ne répondit pas. Hadès serra Zelena contre lui et l'embrassa sur le front. C'était comme si toutes la rancœur qu'il y avait entre eux s'était subitement évanouie, même s'il n'était pas dupe : cela ne durerait pas.

Pour l'heure, il décida de ne pas y penser : sa fille était en vie, c'était tout ce qui comptait.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour !**

 **J'ai quelques annonces à faire : je retourne en cours à partir de lundi, je vais donc modifier mon rythme de publication et passer à un chapitre par semaine à partir de la semaine prochaine (il y aura donc quand même un nouveau chapitre dimanche). Je procéderai ainsi car je manquerai probablement de temps, mais aussi parce que, en toute honnêteté, je n'ai toujours pas commencé l'écriture de la suite de Pandémonium. Même si j'ai le scénario bien en tête, j'ai pour habitude d'écrire le résumé de mes fanfictions chapitre par chapitre afin de savoir où je vais précisément. Je veux donc éviter de vous laisser en plan trop longtemps même si je ne peux rien promettre.**

Marie : encore un peu de patience avant de savoir ce qu'Henry a trouvé exactement... August a toujours sa tête pour l'instant, mais la question est de savoir si ça va durer... ^^

* * *

 **Pandémonium**

 **Chapitre 11**

 _"The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars,_

 _But in ourselves, that we are underlings."_

 _"La faute, cher Brutus, n'est pas dans nos étoiles,_

 _Mais en nous-mêmes, si nous sommes des sous-fifres."_

 _Jules César,_ acte I, scène II

oOo

Henry se tordait les mains. Il venait à peine d'aller récupérer les documents qu'il avait volés la veille là où ils les avait cachés, dans la forêt, et appréhendait de révéler à Emma et Regina qu'il leur avait menti. Le moment paraissait toutefois idéal : encore endormies, les deux femmes seraient peut-être plus réceptives... Lily et Maleficient, plus matinales, étaient déjà parties.

Il se racla la gorge au moment où elles aussi s'apprêtaient à s'en aller, tout en culpabilisant : il savait qu'elles s'étaient vraiment inquiétées pour lui et craignait de les décevoir.

« Oui, Henry ? » lança Emma dans un bâillement.

Utilisant le peu de courage qu'il lui restait, il se lança :

« J'ai menti, hier, » avoua t-il. « Moi et Lyra n'avons pas été attaqués par un sanglier... »

Il se lança alors dans un résumé de son escapade dans l'Observatoire et de la mise en scène que lui et les autres avaient orchestrée pour ne pas se faire prendre. Il remarqua à peine qu'une pointe de fierté venant d'avoir pu mener à bien un pareil plan s'était immiscée dans sa voix.

Il guetta la réaction de ses interlocutrices. Si Regina paraissait peu ravie – et c'était un euphémisme – Emma prit relativement bien la nouvelle.

« Je me disais bien que cette histoire était louche... tu nous as flanqué une sacrée frousse, petit, mais si ces documents en valent la peine... ça pourrait aider le Cercle. »

« Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de les étudier en détail. Ce sont des notes du Roi-Serpent et certaines sont en grec ancien... et je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui sache le lire. »

Emma eut l'air nettement plus hésitante cette fois. Regina intervint :

« Je sais que toi et la Princesse êtes de proches amis, Henry... mais est-ce bien sage de l'impliquer autant ? J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui a pu la pousser à t'aider hier, mais ce qui importe surtout, c'est que nous n'avons pas la certitude que, prise de remords, elle aille tout raconter à son père. »

« Je fais confiance à Lyra, » rétorqua Henry sans sourciller.

Comme si ça mettait fin à la discussion, il alla récupérer les documents dans sa chambre et annonça :

« J'y vais. Nous avons besoin de ces documents, autant prendre tous les risques. »

N'attendant pas de réponse, il partit.

oOo

Lyra, enfermée dans sa chambre, s'ennuyait ferme. A son grand désespoir, son escapade dans la forêt la veille n'était pas restée impunie : furieux qu'elle s'y soit aventurée et ait supposément failli y perdre la vie, son père l'avait privée de sortie, l'interdisant de fait de voir Henry. Elle savait qu'il pensait son ami responsable de ce qui était arrivé – ce qui était vrai, mais pas dans le sens où il l'entendait.

Des cris lui parvenaient du rez-de-chaussée. Si Lyra avait un temps pensé que sa disparition aurait eu le mérite de rapprocher ses parents, elle s'était trompée : ils avaient recommencé à se disputer au sujet d'August, le soldat. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, son père ne lui avait pas fait couper un autre doigt la veille mais elle ignorait si cela allait durer.

Elle mourrait d'envie de sortir pour aller récupérer le carnet qu'elle avait subtilisé dans l'Observatoire. Elle l'avait parcouru brièvement et avait remarqué que son père avait pris des notes sur la réaction des habitants qui l'écoutaient à chaque fois qu'elle avait joué de la lyre mais elle ne voyait pas dans quel but.

Lasse de ne rien faire et de contempler le ciel gris par la fenêtre, elle sortit de sa chambre en ruminant contre le manque de lumière.

Une idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit.

Une idée qui lui parût stupide et excellente à la fois.

Ne pouvant attendre d'en faire part à ses parents, elle traversa le couloir et descendit le grand escalier. Se retrouvant dans le hall, elle passa devant la porte qui menait à la salle du trône et tourna à gauche, en direction du grand salon.

Ne l'ayant pas entendue approcher, ses parents ne prirent pas la peine de baisser la voix quand elle poussa la porte. Lyra dut se racler la gorge pour attirer leur attention. Ils s'interrompirent aussitôt. Sa mère détourna les yeux de son père, peinée et contrariée.

« Oui, Lyra ? » demanda son père d'une voix trop calme qu'elle n'aimait pas – c'était celle qu'il utilisait quand il donnait des ordres à ses soldats.

Se sentant prise au piège de son regard orageux, elle eut soudain beaucoup moins envie d'être là et regretta d'avoir quitté sa chambre. Toutefois, il était désormais trop tard pour reculer.

« Eh bien... j'ai eu une idée... peut-être que nous pourrions organiser la cérémonie des lumières étoilées... je pense que ça pourrait apaiser les tensions en ville. »

 _Et ici aussi._

La cérémonie des lumières étoilées n'était pas une cérémonie à proprement parler : il s'agissait plutôt d'une sorte de fête où les habitants allumaient des lampions multicolores partout à Pandémonium dont la lumière était censée remplacer celle des étoiles. Elle avait été organisée deux ou trois fois par an jusqu'à la mort de Rigel et son père n'avait pas manifesté la moindre envie de la restaurer depuis.

Dubitatif, son père haussa les sourcils mais sa mère prit son parti

« Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée. »

Lyra ne put retenir un sourire réjoui, ravie que son idée plaise à sa mère, tout en sachant que la décision finale reviendrait de toute façon à son père, lequel poussa un long soupir – de lassitude ou d'agacement, elle n'aurait su le dire.

« Faîtes donc. Peu m'importe. »

Sa mère le regarda sortir de la pièce, attristée. Toutefois, peut-être pour ne pas imposer sa tristesse à sa fille, elle se fendit d'un sourire qui sonnait un peu faux.

« Viens avec moi, ma chérie. »

Lyra la suivit docilement jusqu'aux cuisines où trois éclaireuses s'affairaient. Zelena appela Nova et la chargea de transmettre le message que la cérémonie des lumières étoilées allait se tenir le soir même. Aussi maladroite qu'à l'accoutumée, Nova fit tomber un saladier sur le sol en sortant dans les jardins.

Lyra aimait bien Nova. Elle la trouvait plus gentille et plus douce que la plupart des autres éclaireuses de sa mère.

« Allons chercher les lampions, » proposa sa mère.

Ils étaient tous entreposés au dernier étage du palais, dans une pièce poussiéreuse qui servait de débarras.

« Tu penses que tout le monde sera prêt d'ici ce soir ? » s'inquiéta Lyra. « C'est un peu tôt... »

« Oh, les nouvelles vont vite ici... » répondit-elle en fouillant dans une vieille caisse. « Tout le monde sera au courant d'ici une heure. Et honnêtement, je pense que tout le monde n'attendait qu'une pareille occasion de se détendre vu les derniers événements. »

« Peut-être... »

Zelena finit par dénicher les vieux lampions qui n'avaient pas servi depuis bien longtemps. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas cassés et semblaient toujours fonctionnels.

Une fois redescendues dans la cuisine, Lyra lui proposa d'en accrocher quelques uns à l'extérieur du palais mais sa mère rejeta sa proposition d'un signe de la main.

« Tu devrais plutôt rejoindre tes amis. C'est censé être une fête, après tout. »

Peu convaincue, elle fronça les sourcils. De une, elle était toujours punie. De deux, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir laisser sa mère seule avec son père vu les tensions qui persistaient entre eux...

« Je parlerai à ton père, » dit Zelena, devinant ses pensées.

N'insistant pas, Lyra prit tout de même le temps d'emporter son lampion fétiche, d'une jolie couleur lilas, et celui qui avait été le favori de son frère, d'un bleu éclatant.

Pensant que cela ferait plaisir à Henry de la voir, Lyra décida de partir à sa recherche sur le dos de Fantasia. Accrochant les lampions à sa selle, elle s'empressa de se mettre en chemin. En arrivant près de chez lui, elle tomba sur son ami qui sortait précipitamment.

« Oh, salut, Lyra, » dit-il. « Justement, j'allais venir te chercher... j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Elle mit pied à terre tandis qu'il s'approcha de la jument pour lui flatter l'encolure.

« Ah ? Éloignons-nous un peu, alors. »

Toutefois, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de formuler sa requête et s'empressa de lui parler de la cérémonie des lumières étoilées avec tant d'enthousiasme qu'il n'osa l'interrompre.

« Alors ? » lança t-elle. « Prêt à accrocher des lampions ? »

Il lui adressa un sourire tranquille.

« Bien sûr. »

oOo

« Qu'est donc cette cérémonie des lumières étoilées dont on ne cesse de nous rabâcher les oreilles ? » s'agaça Regina.

Emma et elle étaient sorties depuis à peine une demi-heure et elle s'était vite aperçue que tout le monde n'avait que ça à la bouche. Les rues étaient bondées et en effervescence.

« Oh, c'est un truc un peu idiot, » répondit Emma. « On accroche des lampions partout qu'on allume le soir. Chaque lampion est censé représenter quelque chose qui nous tient à cœur. On a cessé de l'organiser après la mort du Prince-Lumière... ça m'étonne qu'elle soit de retour. »

« Je vois... »

Cependant, les habitants semblaient trop enthousiastes pour quelque chose qui n'était qu'un _truc un peu idiot_. Peut-être parce que les occasions de s'amuser étaient si rares qu'elles provoquaient une euphorie générale.

Quand elles arrivèrent devant Granny pour recevoir leurs consignes du jour, Regina fut surprise de la voir leur tendre une caisse remplie de lampions.

« Aujourd'hui, on ne travaille pas, » annonça t-elle d'un ton ravi qui contrastait avec le calme qu'elle arborait sous son masque de Tortue. « Évidemment, les lampions ne vont pas s'accrocher tous seuls ! »

Emma souleva la caisse de mauvaise grâce.

« Le Roi ne va pas être content... »

Granny ignora sa remarque et les congédia d'un signe rapide de la main.

« Vous ne pensez pas que ça aurait pu être son idée ? » interrogea Regina, qui elle-même ne croyait pas à ce qu'elle disait : Hadès lui inspirait une telle aversion qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer à l'origine de l'organisation d'une fête.

« Aucune chance, » rétorqua Emma. « Cette histoire avec August l'a rendu furieux. Tout le monde est au courant de ce qui lui est arrivé, et si le Roi se fiche pas mal de ce qu'on pense de lui, ce n'est pas le cas de la Reine. Vous pouvez être sûre que c'est son idée, ou bien celle de la Princesse. »

« Hmm... »

Emma s'arrêta à proximité du restaurant et laissa lourdement tomber la caisse sur le sol avant de pousser un long soupir.

« Allons-y... plus vite commencé, plus vite terminé. »

Même si la caisse ne contenait que deux douzaines de lampions, Emma insistait pour qu'elles fassent régulièrement de longues pauses qu'elles passaient à bavarder. Lily, qui les avait aperçues par une des fenêtres du restaurant, les invita à boire un verre de jus de pomme.

Emma en profita pour lui apprendre les manigances d'Henry mais Lily ne semblait pas très intéressé, probablement trop occupée à penser à August.

Vers la fin de la journée, alors que l'obscurité s'installait, les habitants commencèrent à se rassembler pour allumer leurs lampions. Toujours assises sur le bord de la route, Emma et Regina se levèrent.

« On est supposés passer cette soirée avec nos proches... ça vous dirait de la passer avec moi ? Vous n'êtes pas obligée, bien sûre... » dit Emma, visiblement gênée.

Regina, amusée, acquiesça.

« Parfait ! » s'enthousiasma Emma. « Venez, on va aller dans un coin plus tranquille... »

Elle attrapa les deux derniers lampions dans la caisse : l'un était rouge-orangé, l'autre blanc.

« Je les ai gardés parce qu'ils correspondent bien à nos surnoms... » précisa la blonde.

Emma les guida jusqu'à l'étang, qui n'était cependant pas désert : de nombreux habitants avaient choisi d'y passer la soirée. Regina reconnut Lyra et Henry sur l'autre rive mais n'alla pas à leur rencontre : leur position rapprochée suggérait qu'ils ne voulaient pas être dérangés.

Leurs lampions allumés, elles s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre en les regardant briller.

« Je n'étais pas très enthousiaste... mais c'était une bonne idée, » reconnut Emma en souriant avec satisfaction.

« Oui, c'est vrai... »

Regina était surtout heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps seule avec Emma, même si elle essayait de ne pas trop penser à ce que ça impliquait.

« Je vous aime beaucoup, vous savez, » lâcha celle-ci.

« Oh... c'est réciproque... » répondit Regina, la bouche sèche.

Robin vint s'immiscer un instant dans son esprit mais n'y resta pas bien longtemps.

Emma se pencha vers elle et elle ferma les yeux... pour les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard, après que son amie ait rabattu une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

Remarquant son trouble, Emma sourit.

Son sourire lui sembla plus lumineux que n'importe quel lampion.

oOo

Snow, accroupie devant son lampion rougeâtre, jouait distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Neal s'était endormi dans son couffin quelques minutes plus tôt et elle lui jeta un regard attendri.

Cette cérémonie la rendait particulièrement nostalgique, sans qu'elle comprenne bien pourquoi. Le sentiment de vide dans son cœur se renforçait davantage à la lumière diffuse du lampion.

Elle savait qu'elle pleurait un amour perdu, mais lequel ? Quelque soit la malédiction qui les avait amenés à Pandémonium, elle avait oublié d'emporter son chagrin avec elle.

« Bonsoir. »

Elle releva la tête et sourit faiblement à David.

« Bonsoir. »

Il portait son armure mais avec retiré son heaume qu'il portait sous le bras. Son épée pendait à sa ceinture, mais même armé, il ne lui semblait pas vraiment menaçant. Un peu intimidant, tout au plus.

« Je peux ? » interrogea t-il.

D'un geste de la main, elle lui indiqua que cela lui était égal. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés.

« Belle soirée, » avança t-il.

« Oui, c'est vrai, » acquiesça t-elle.

Les lampions accrochés partout rendaient l'atmosphère bien moins sinistre qu'à l'ordinaire.

« C'est votre fils ? » demanda t-il, intéressé.

« Oui... c'est Neal. »

Elle ne l'amenait jamais à la Ruche, ce qui expliquait qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Même si elle était étonnée qu'un Serpent puisse s'intéresser à un bambin, elle n'en fit pas la remarque.

Une question lui brûlait les lèvres mais elle répugnait à la poser. La curiosité, trop forte, l'emporta cependant :

« Dîtes... je crois que... que vous et August êtes amis, c'est ça ? Vous savez comment il va ? »

Elle avait peu connu August, était une des dernières arrivées dans le Cercle, mais elle ne l'avait pas moins apprécié pour autant. Son sort l'horrifiait et l'attristait énormément.

Heureusement, David ne s'étonna pas de cet intérêt pour un de ses condisciples et répondit, une pointe de colère dans la voix :

« Le Roi voulait le faire torturer, mais la Reine s'y est opposée. Je suis passé le voir tout à l'heure, il allait plutôt bien, vu les circonstances... »

Rassurée, elle garda le silence tout en ne pouvant retenir un sourire désolé.

« Votre lampion est très beau, » lança David. « Vous l'avez fait vous-même ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi rouge ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« J'aime cette couleur. »

Rouge, comme son cœur... la bougie qui l'illuminait finirait par se consumer et s'éteindre pour toujours, comme un ancien amour...

« J'avoue que je ne me suis jamais vraiment intéressé à la cérémonie des lumières étoilées... » confessa le Serpent. « Je me rends compte que j'avais tort... »

Il se releva.

« Je devrais y aller. Le Roi a sans doute une tâche à me confier... »

Il avait à peine amorcé un pas en arrière que Snow l'arrêta.

« Attendez. »

Surpris, David se retourna.

« On pourrait peut-être vous trouver votre propre lampion... »

Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Ce qu'elle savait, en revanche, c'est que la compagnie de David lui était agréable, et quand elle était avec lui, elle oubliait un peu son chagrin.

Il lui tendit alors une main, qu'elle saisit, et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds.

« J'aimerais beaucoup ça. »

oOo

Lily s'infiltra silencieusement dans la Ruche. Dans la pénombre, on ne distinguait qu'une fine silhouette fugace et guère plus visible qu'une ombre.

Son coeur battait à la chamade : elle savait qu'elle prenait un énorme risque et Maleficient la tuerait probablement si elle venait à savoir ce qu'elle était en train de faire... mais ça en valait la peine.

Elle ne rencontra personne : en cette soirée de célébrations, quasiment tous les Serpents étaient dehors en compagnie de leurs proches ou leurs amis, et elle n'avait eu aucun mal à tromper la vigilance de George, laissé seul à son poste de surveillance.

On ne l'appelait pas la Renarde pour rien.

August lui avait si souvent décrit cet endroit qu'elle sur s'orienter sans aucun problème. Passant devant les portes de la salle du trône, elle ouvrit une petite porte dérobée et s'engouffra dans un escalier froid et étroit.

Hadès n'était pas encore assez méfiant pour laisser l'intérieur de son palais sous bonne garde, et elle comptait bien en profiter.

Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle parvint en bas et resserra sa cape sur elle. Longeant les nombreuses cellules, elle scrutait le moindre signe de vie.

« August ? » souffla t-elle.

L'écho de son murmure sembla rebondir sur les murs.

« Lily ? »

Se tournant immédiatement vers le fond de la salle, elle se précipita vers la cellule la plus éloignée et tomba à genoux.

Son cœur se souleva devant le corps, autrefois si robuste, d'August. Il était extrêmement faible et plissa les yeux pour tenter de l'apercevoir un peu mieux.

Elle passa la main à travers les barreaux et saisit la sienne avant de la serrer.

« August... je suis tellement désolée... tout est de ma faute... »

« Lily, » l'interrompit-il gentiment. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Le risque qu'Hadès comprenne tout a toujours été présent... j'ai choisi d'aider le Cercle, tout comme j'ai choisi d'obéir à ses ordres toutes ces années. Tu n'es pas responsable. »

Renonçant à argumenter, elle acquiesça douloureusement et sortit la nourriture qu'elle avait apportée de son sac – principalement des pains et viennoiseries dérobés à Maleficient quand elle ne regardait pas.

August lui sourit avec reconnaissance et accepta ce qu'elle lui proposa.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, » soupira t-il, mais sa voix manquait de conviction. « C'est dangereux... même si je suis content de te voir. »

« C'est la cérémonie des lumières étoilées, ce soir » rétorqua t-elle d'un ton détaché. « La Ruche est presque vide, et le Roi n'imaginerait jamais que quelqu'un ait l'audace de s'introduire chez lui. »

Elle hésita, puis poursuivit :

« D'ailleurs, à ce propos... »

Lily sortit alors un vieux lampion de son sac et une boite d'allumettes. Elle alluma alors la bougie et le lampion ne tarda pas à diffuser une lueur jaune sur les murs sombres de la cellule.

« J'aime le jaune, » dit-il simplement.

Ils se contentèrent de l'observer durant de longues minutes, comme une lueur d'espoir, comme si aucun barreau ne les séparait. Lily songea avec fureur qu'ils avaient accepté d'obéir trop longtemps. Maleficient aimait dire que c'était le destin qui les avait emmenés là où ils étaient.

Eh bien, Lily n'aurait que faire du destin.

Elle allait reprendre le sien en main.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour !**

 **Comme annoncé dans le chapitre précédent, le rythme de publication est modifié à partir de la semaine prochaine. Le prochain chapitre sera donc posté entre vendredi et dimanche !**

Marie : oh je suis contente que ça t'ait plu :) Je n'avais même pas pensé à Raiponce en imaginant ces scènes x)

* * *

 **Pandémonium**

 **Chapitre 12**

 _"I cannot, by the progress of the stars,_

 _Give guess how near to day"_

 _"Je ne puis, par la marche des étoiles,_

 _Juger combien le jour est proche."_

 _Jules César,_ acte II, scène I

oOo

« Tu es sûr que c'est par là ? »

« Certain. »

Henry et Lyra s'aventurèrent prudemment dans la forêt à la recherche de leurs documents volés. A cette heure matinale, la plupart des habitants dormaient : la cérémonie des lumières étoilées s'était prolongée tard dans la nuit et personne n'avait trouvé le courage de se lever aux aurores, ce qui arrangeait bien leurs affaires.

« Tu as une meilleure mémoire que moi... » fit remarquer Lyra.

Elle n'était toujours pas rassurée à l'idée de s'aventurer sous le couvert des arbres aux troncs noueux et sombres.

« C'est là, » affirma t-il.

Entre les racines tordues d'un vieil arbre, il récupéra leur larcin.

« Ne traînons pas, » le pressa son amie.

Henry aurait bien aimé rester près de la forêt, afin d'être mieux dissimulé et à l'abri des regards indiscrets mais Lyra manifesta aussitôt son désaccord.

« Si jamais mon père apprend que je traîne encore dans ce coin là, j'aurais de sérieux ennuis ! »

« Hmm... »

Faute de mieux, ils retournèrent à l'étang où quelques lampions maintenant éteints traînaient encore.

« Alors, je crois que tu avais besoin de mon aide ? » demanda Lyra tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient.

La veille, Henry n'avait pas eu le cœur à refroidir le bel enthousiasme qu'elle avait manifesté en lui parlant de la cérémonie, et encore moins à gâcher la soirée qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux au bord de l'étendue d'eau à observer deux lampions briller à l'unisson.

« Oui, » confirma t-il en lui tendant les notes écrites par Hadès. « J'ai le sentiment que c'est important, mais c'est écrit en grec ancien. »

« Oh... je ne suis pas si bonne que ça... mais laisse-moi y jeter un œil. »

Le Roi avait appris à sa fille comment lire cette langue qu'il semblait tant affectionner mais Lyra n'avait jamais manifesté un intérêt débordant.

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, Henry observa les autres documents qu'il avait à sa disposition : le premier était une esquisse au crayon d'une jeune femme aux traits délicats. Henry, qui estimait être un bon dessinateur, la trouva réussie. Le deuxième, qui était dans un état déplorable tant il était chiffonné, était une reproduction d'un tableau représentant une homme antipathique agrippant le bras d'une femme. Hadès, si c'était lui le responsable, devait détester cette peinture pour s'être autant acharné dessus. Au dos de la feuille, Henry déchiffra une inscription : _Le Rapt de Perséphone_ , par Simone Pignoni. De plus en plus intrigué, il passa au dernier document qu'il avait à sa disposition : c'était un résumé du ballet _Casse-noisette_ de Tchaïkovski. Ce nom lui était familier car il avait déjà entendu Lyra et Rigel jouer des morceaux de ce compositeur. Le jeune homme remarqua que le nom de la Fée Dragée était entouré à chaque fois qu'il était mentionné.

« Bizarre... » pensa t-il à voix haute.

Il ne voyait pas très bien le rapport entre Perséphone et ce ballet. Lyra, toujours concentrée, fronçait les sourcils.

« Tu t'en sors ? » l'interrogea Henry.

« Eh bien... je crois. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il est question d'une certaine Fée Dragée qui vivrait recluse dans une dimension immatérielle... une dimension de l'esprit... mais j'avoue que je suis un peu perplexe. C'est bel et bien l'écriture de mon père mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il se serait donné la peine de prendre des notes en grec ancien sur ce sujet en particulier. »

Mais Henry n'écoutait déjà plus qu'à moitié : une fée ! Avec probablement des pouvoirs magiques et qui pourrait donc leur apporter son aide ! C'était bien plus qu'il n'osait l'espérer. Quelque chose tempéra néanmoins son enthousiasme : si cette Fée Dragée vivait dans un monde immatériel, il voyait mal comment il pourrait la contacter...

« Est-ce que ça t'a aidé ? » demanda Lyra avec hésitation.

« Oui... je pense bien que oui . »

Son amie n'était pas stupide : elle devait bien se douter que ce qu'il préparait n'était pas totalement innocent. Dans son intérêt, il veillait à lui en révéler le moins possible : il ne voulait pas qu'elle se retrouve malgré elle complice de la chute de son père.

Il devait rapidement parler de ses découvertes à Emma et aux autres membres du Cercle. La situation à Pandémonium pouvait dégénérer d'un jour à l'autre : leur temps était compté, et plus vite ils trouveraient une solution, plus vite ils pourraient sauver August et arrêter le Roi et sa folie vengeresse.

Henry avisa Lyra qui consultait le carnet qu'il avait pris dans l'Observatoire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le visage fermé, elle semblait de plus en plus agacée au fur et à mesure qu'elle tournait les pages.

« Ce sont des notes de mon père. A chaque fois que j'ai utilisé ma lyre, il a fait un petit compte rendu de la réaction de tous ceux qui m'écoutaient jouer. »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Visiblement, elle aurait le pouvoir d'influencer les sentiments des gens, et même leurs actions... c'est une lyre enchantée. »

« Et il ne te l'a jamais dit ? »

« Non ! »

De rage, elle referma brusquement le carnet.

« Je pensais connaître mon père, mais force est de constater qu'en fait, j'ignore tout de lui. D'abord, son comportement violent... et maintenant ça... »

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Et j'ai la sensation qu'il nous cache encore beaucoup de choses... »

Lyra soupira et se releva.

« Je vais aux écuries. Tu viens ? »

« Peut-être plus tard. J'ai quelque chose à faire d'abord... »

Henry remarqua que son amie avait oublié sur le sol le carnet dérobé mais elle était déjà loin. Haussant les épaules, il le ramassa et décida qu'il le lui rendrait plus tard.

Tandis qu'il arpentait les rues de la ville, il songea que l'allégresse provoquée par la cérémonie des lumières étoilées s'était envolée : tout le monde était redevenu morose et l'atmosphère était aussi pesante qu'à l'ordinaire.

Avisant deux Serpents – Victor et Sidney – il prit la décision de faire un détour plutôt que d'avoir à les croiser. Sidney était visiblement d'une humeur massacrante et il ne voulait pas se risquer à l'agacer d'une manière ou d'une autre, et encore moins de se faire prendre en possession de documents volés qui le mettraient dans une situation plus que délicate.

Henry ne fut pas mécontent de parvenir enfin à destination. Lorsqu'il entra chez lui, il tomba sur Emma et Regina assises dans le salon. Regina s'extasiait sur le pendentif représentant un phénix en plein vol que Gepetto avait fait pour elle et qu'elle venait juste d'obtenir. Henry, comme tous les membres du Cercle, en possédait un similaire à l'effigie de son surnom, le Corbeau, mais il le portait rarement, et il pensa à conseiller à Regina de faire de même : Hadès, loin d'être idiot, avait certainement compris le principe de leurs surnoms quand il avait arrêté August et avait dû recommander à ses soldats d'être vigilants.

« J'ai étudié les documents que j'ai pris dans l'Observatoire, » annonça t-il de but en blanc. « Lyra a bien voulu traduire celui qui était en grec ancien pour moi. »

Si Regina et Emma lui accordèrent toute leur attention, elles ne cessaient de se jeter des coups d'œil à la dérobée. Il plissa les yeux. Il les avait bien remarquées, la veille, de l'autre côté de l'étang pendant que lui-même était avec Lyra. Visiblement, quelque chose entre elles avait changé...

Mais il manquait de temps pour vraiment s'y intéresser, aussi poursuivit-il en leur résumant ce qu'il avait découvert.

« La Fée Dragée, hein ? » dit Emma. « Jamais entendu ce nom. »

Sa remarque n'était en soi pas très utile : sans aucun souvenir, elle aurait été bien en peine de dire si cela lui évoquait quelque chose. Regina demeura insondable.

« Tu penses qu'elle pourrait nous aider ? » lança t-elle.

« Je ne suis sûr de rien, mais au point où nous en sommes... »

« C'est vrai, gamin, » confirma Emma. « Mais d'après ce que tu nous as raconté, la Fée Dragée vit dans un monde _immatériel_. Je vois mal comment nous pourrions entrer en contact avec elle... »

Il gonfla les joues, contrarié.

« Ouais... je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à ce problème... »

Laissant Emma et Regina, il gagna sa chambre et faute de mieux, reprit la lecture de _Jules César_ en espérant qu'une idée géniale jaillirait de son esprit – ce qui n'était pas gagné.

oOo

« Très franchement, Snow... je ne suis pas sûre que le revoir soit une très bonne idée... en plus... »

Maleficient fut interrompue par le petit Neal, qui, après avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour de la boulangerie sur ses courtes jambes, la tira par la main pour lui réclamer d'autres gâteaux dans un joyeux babillage qu'elle ne comprit qu'à moitié.

Elle lui tendit un panier de madeleines avant de se tourner vers son amie, qui jouait avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs, l'air rêveur.

« Snow ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Oui, je t'ai entendue... mais nous ne faisons rien de mal. Nous sommes amis, c'est tout. »

Les mains sur les hanches, elle vint se planter devant elle.

« Pour l'instant. Je te connais, Snow... je vois bien qu'il te plaît... »

Celle-ci soupira.

« Admettons. Je ne vois pas où est le problème... »

« C'est un Serpent ! » explosa Maleficient. « Tu joues avec le feu... et tu finiras par te brûler. »

« C'est très gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi... mais je ne risque rien. Pas avec David. Il n'est pas comme George ou Rumplestiltskin... je peux lui faire confiance. »

« La question n'est pas là. N'as-tu pas toi même dit qu'il était proche du Roi-Serpent ? »

Pour la première fois, Snow parût ennuyée. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, Maleficient reprit :

« Peu importe qu'il soit oui ou non digne de confiance, le fait est que le fréquenter attirera l'attention du Roi sur toi, ce que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre. Pas après ce qui est arrivé à August... »

Sur ses conseils, Snow avait cessé de porter son pendentif de mésange : même si le Serpent déchu ne l'avait pas sur lui au moment de son arrestation, il ne valait mieux pas prendre de risques inutiles quand on passait ses journées à la Ruche.

Snow devait bien savoir qu'elle avait raison, mais son amie était têtue : quand elle avait quelque chose en tête, la faire changer d'avis s'avérait ardu.

« Je ne rechercherai plus sa compagnie, » capitula Snow. « Mais je ne l'éviterai pas non plus. »

Elle consentait à faire passer les intérêts du Cercle d'Odysseus avant les siens mais ne tenait pas à tout sacrifier pour lui.

« Bien, » approuva Maleficient, décidée à aborder un autre sujet.

Elle peinait à en trouver un quand Lily entra dans la boulangerie, lui offrant une distraction bienvenue. Neal se précipita aussitôt sur elle et lui tendit une madeleine, qu'elle accepta volontiers.

« Tu es en retard, » commenta Maleficient.

Lily avait pour habitude de la retrouver à la boulangerie juste après la fin de son service du midi mais il était déjà plus de quinze heures.

« J'ai traîné autour de la Ruche. J'essaye de repérer comment s'organisent les tours de garde. Si je trouve la moindre faille... »

Elle s'adossa au comptoir, une flamme brillant dans ses yeux sombres. Même si l'emprisonnement d'August l'avait ébranlée, elle n'avait pas oublié son projet de coup d'état. Renverser le Roi était devenu sa première priorité. Snow et Maleficient échangèrent un regard mitigé. Contrairement à ce que pensait Lily, qui avait hélas tendance à agir avant de réfléchir, pénétrer dans la fosse aux serpents qu'était la Ruche pour en chasser le Roi s'apparentait plus ou moins à un suicide.

Avisant leur expression peu convaincue, Lily reprit :

« Henry a visiblement trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans l'Observatoire. Vous devriez vous montrer un peu plus optimistes ! »

Si Snow baissa les yeux, Maleficient se fendit d'un sourire fatigué.

« Bien sûr. »

Lily n'avait peut-être pas tort après tout.

S'il n'y avait plus rien à espérer, alors autant rendre les armes et subir la colère d'Hadès.

Maleficient préférait l'espoir.

oOo

Zelena traînait dans les jardins du palais sans but particulier. Elle avait donné son après-midi à Snow pour qu'elle passe du temps avec son fils et ses éclaireuses lui avaient déjà fait leur rapport quotidien sans rien lui apprendre de bien intéressant.

Elle s'assit sous son arbre favori – un saule pleureur – et repensa à la soirée de la veille. Lyra étant de sortie et Hadès enfermé dans l'Observatoire, elle s'était retranchée avec son lampion bleu dans ce qui avait été la chambre de Rigel.

C'était la première fois qu'elle y retournait depuis l'incident. Les meubles étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière et la pièce sentait le renfermé. Un instant, elle s'était imaginée que son fils allait rentrer d'un après-midi passé avec ses amis et lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là...

Mais ça n'arriverait pas, bien sûr. Ça n'arriverait plus jamais.

Zelena s'était assise sur le lit et avait posé le lampion sur la table de chevet. Les murs s'étaient parés d'une lueur bleue. Comme sa couleur préférée et l'étoile qui lui avait donné son nom.

Se perdant dans la contemplation de cette lumière rassurante, elle n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et avait sursauté quand Hadès s'était assis à ses côtés. Il avait déposé un autre lampion, de couleur verte, à côté du sien.

Ensemble, ils les avaient regardés briller dans le noir pendant de longues minutes. En silence.

Puis, Hadès s'était levé et l'avait embrassée sur le front en murmurant une unique phrase.

 _Je suis désolé._

Et il était parti.

Maintenant, Zelena se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu vouloir dire par là. Désolé pour quoi ? Pour la perte de Rigel ? Pour son comportement de ces derniers jours ? Pour autre chose encore ?

Elle ne resta pas seule bien longtemps : une fois de plus, Hadès la rejoignit et s'accroupit en face d'elle.

« Je déteste quand on se dispute, » lâcha t-il.

« Moi aussi, » rétorqua t-elle.

Il soupira, mal à l'aise.

« Écoute... je reconnais que j'ai peut-être été un peu... _excessif_... »

Chaque mot semblait lui coûter.

« Mais c'est parce que je ne supporte pas qu'on essaie de vous faire du mal, à Lyra et à toi. »

« Je sais, Hadès. Je sais... »

Zelena avait perdu tout espoir de le raisonner. Et ça lui crevait littéralement le cœur.

« N'en parlons plus, d'accord ? » lança t-il. « Oublions ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours. Nous passerons plus de temps ensemble. En famille. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Zelena se pensait être incapable d'oublier ce qui était arrivé à August.

Mais pour Hadès, elle était prête à oublier n'importe quoi.

Elle lui offrit un sourire tendre.

« C'est d'accord. »

oOo

Emma et Regina avaient terminé d'effectuer leurs livraisons du jour et marchaient tranquillement dans les rues. Aucune n'était particulièrement pressée de rentrer : rentrer voulait dire réfléchir de nouveau à un moyen d'arrêter le Roi, et peut-être devoir faire face à l'impasse qu'était la découverte d'Henry sur la Fée Dragée.

« Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal, la cérémonie des lumières étoilées... » lâcha Emma. « C'est morose, aujourd'hui. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, » confirma Regina. »

« C'était une belle soirée, pas vrai ? » dit Emma en lui faisant un clin d'oeil qui la fit presque rougir.

« Oui... oui, une très belle soirée. »

« Dommage que la cérémonie n'ait pas lieu plus souvent. »

« Je croyais que ça vous agaçait plus qu'autre chose ! »

« Oh... ça, c'était avant de la passer avec vous. »

Emma éclata de rire devant son visage confus et gêné. Heureusement, elles avaient atteint leur destination. Henry était là et les attendait devant le salon.

« J'ai trouvé ! » s'exclama t-il, surexcité.

« Hola, doucement, gamin », le tempéra Emma.

Bien loin de retrouver son calme, Henry agita un carnet devant leurs yeux.

« Lyra a pris ça, dans l'Observatoire... elle l'a oublié ce matin... »

Il se lança alors dans une explication passionnée des pouvoirs de la lyre enchantée de son amie.

« Tout ça, c'est très joli, Henry... » le coupa Emma. « Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait nous aider. »

« Tu ne comprends pas ? La lyre peut influencer les actes des gens. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait aussi influencer leur esprit et les envoyer à la rencontre de la Fée Dragée ! »

Si Emma était toujours sceptique, Regina fut impressionnée par les découvertes de son fils.

« Ça pourrait marcher... » reconnut-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Emma.

« Je pense que ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Je suis d'accord pour tenter l'expérience. »

« Hmm... bon, peut-être. Mais encore faut-il que la Princesse-Étoile accepte de jouer pour nous... »

« Oh, ça ne posera pas de problème, » affirma Henry. « Je vais de ce pas lui demander ! »

Et il sortit en trombe.

« Vous êtes sûre de vouloir le faire ? » demanda Emma.

« Quelqu'un doit bien s'y coller. »

« Hmm... dans ce cas, je viens avec vous. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr. Être endormie par magie pour rendre visite à une fée imaginaire dans un pays inexistant... le rêve ! »

Elle éclata de rire, suivie de près par Regina.

oOo

Il semblait à Henry qu'il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite, si bien qu'il faillit rentrer dans deux Abeilles qui passaient par là. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin devant la Ruche, il manqua de s'étrangler en voyant la Reine sortir des jardins accompagnée du Roi. Il songea à faire demi-tour mais c'était trop tard : ils l'avaient vu.

« Bonjour, Henry, » le salua la Reine lorsqu'il parvint à leur hauteur.

« Bonjour... Majestés. »

Si parler à la Reine ne lui posait pas de problème, il était toujours aussi mal à l'aise en présence du Roi qui l'intimidait fortement.

« Je viens voir Lyra, » précisa t-il.

Il s'efforça de soutenir le regard d'Hadès.

« Nous allons la prévenir que tu es là, » dit-il simplement.

Ravi de s'en tirer sans subir un interrogatoire, il patienta quelques minutes avant d'être rejoint par Lyra.

« J'ai encore besoin de ton aide, » annonça t-il.

« C'est à propos des documents ? »

« Oui. Et aussi de ce qui est écrit dans le carnet. »

Il lui rendit alors celui-ci.

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien... j'ai besoin que tu joues quelque chose pour moi. Est-ce que tu connais des berceuses ? »

Lyra posa sur lui deux grands yeux interrogateurs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup... Emma et Regina parviendront-elles à rencontrer la Fée Dragée ?**

Alex : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

* * *

 **Pandémonium**

 **Chapitre 13**

 _"What a fearful night is this!_

 _There's two or three of us have seen strange sights."_

 _"Quelle nuit d'effroi !_

 _Deux ou trois d'entre nous ont eu d'étranges visions."_

 _Jules César,_ acte I, scène III

oOo

« Vous êtes sûres de vous ? » demanda pour la énième fois Henry.

« Il le faut, » affirma Regina d'une voix grave.

Conformément à la décision qu'elles avaient prise la veille, Emma et elle s'apprêtaient à s'endormir et à laisser leur esprit voguer vers d'autres cieux – en supposant que leur plan marche, bien sûr. Assises l'une à côté de l'autre sur le canapé du salon, elles étaient crispées et inquiètes mais aussi pressées d'en finir.

« Bon... très bien, alors, » dit Henry. « Moi, Maleficient et Lily veillerons à ce que vous ne soyez pas... dérangées. »

Lyra, qui était restée à l'écart, s'avança alors, sa lyre enchantée à la main.

« Je pense que tu ferais mieux de quitter la pièce, Henry, » suggéra t-elle à son ami. « A moins que tu ne veuilles toi aussi t'endormir... »

« Oui... c'est ce que je vais faire... bonne chance. »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Pour ne pas subir les effets de la lyre, Lyra fut obligée de se boucher les oreilles avec des bouchons de cire froide.

Consciente qu'elle ne les entendait plus, Regina lui fit signe de commencer après un dernier regard échangé avec Emma.

« A tout à l'heure... » murmura celle-ci, confiante, avant de s'installer confortablement.

Lyra commença alors à jouer. Regina ne mit que quelques secondes à identifier le morceau qu'elle avait choisi : il s'agissait de la _Sonate au clair_ _de lune_ de Beethoven.

Elle bailla sans s'en rendre compte. Bercée par la douce mélopée, elle s'enfonça plus profondément dans le fauteuil. Elle se faisait la réflexion que sa nièce jouait vraiment bien quand ses paupières devinrent lourdes et se fermèrent bien malgré elle.

Regina s'endormit.

Elle eut la sensation de flotter dans le noir pendant un long moment. Perdue dans le néant, elle ne voyait pas la moindre bribe de lumière.

Y avait-il eu un problème ? Était-elle morte et non pas simplement endormie ?

Et où était Emma ?

Puis, le noir se dissipa. Les sensations physiques lui revinrent peu à peu. Bientôt, elle sentit un sol sous ses pieds et la caresse du vent sur son visage.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Manqua de pousser un cri d'horreur.

Elle n'était plus à Pandémonium.

Mais quel que fut l'endroit où elle avait atterri, c'était bien pire.

Elle se trouvait au bord d'une falaise vertigineuse surplombant un océan gris et déchaîné. Le sol semblait recouvert de cendres et le ciel, noir comme de l'encre, était tout aussi dépourvu d'étoiles que celui de Pandémonium. Quelques arbres morts aux troncs noueux et tordus étaient parsemés ici et là.

Regina sentit la panique l'envahir. Quel pouvait bien être cet endroit ?

Elle fit quelques pas, s'éloignant de la falaise et d'une chute mortelle qui la guettait si elle tombait – mais pouvait-on seulement mourir dans un rêve ?

Au loin, elle apercevait une forêt faite d'arbres tout aussi inquiétants que ceux qu'elle avait sous les yeux. De plus en plus inquiète de ne voir Emma nulle part, elle s'y dirigea avec l'espoir de la trouver. Le silence oppressant ne faisait rien pour diminuer son angoisse.

Où la mélodie jouée par Lyra les avait-elle bien envoyées ? Elle imaginait mal la Fée Dragée vivre dans un endroit pareil.

Soudain, un cri déchira la nuit éternelle.

« Regina ! »

La voix d'Emma provenait de l'épaisse forêt obscure.

« Emma ! » cria Regina, espérant se faire entendre.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

Terrifiée que quelque chose ait pu lui arriver, elle se précipita entre les arbres en ignorant son instinct qui lui hurlait de prendre la fuite.

Ne prêtant pas attention aux branches qui lui griffaient le visage, elle courrait à en prendre haleine.

« Emma ! Emma, vous m'entendez ? »

A bout de souffle et victime d'un point de côté, elle s'appuya sur un tronc pour reprendre son souffle.

Elle remarqua alors un énorme serpent enroulé autour d'une branche qui semblait la toiser. Alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment la fit reculer d'un pas, le serpent déroula son corps souple et se jeta sur elle.

Ravalant le hurlement qui prenait forme dans sa gorge, Regina se débattit pour l'empêcher de s'enrouler autour de son cou et de l'étouffer par la même occasion.

Elle griffa, encore et encore, mais c'était peine perdue : le serpent était bien trop fort. Alors qu'elle était à bout de forces, une énorme abeille d'au moins dix centimètres de long vint délicatement se poser sur la tête du serpent. Celui-ci desserra un peu son étreinte mais ne consentit pas à la lâcher pour autant.

Médusée, Regina fit un nouvel effort pour se dégager, sans y parvenir : le serpent n'abandonnerait pas le combat si facilement.

Le sang battait à ses tempes. Épuisée par son combat vain contre un adversaire invincible, elle ne vit pas l'aigle majestueux jusqu'à ce qu'il se jette sur le serpent et referme ses serres autour de ses écailles.

Furieux, le serpent changea de cible et attaqua l'oiseau. Agacé, celui-ci le saisit dans son bec et l'envoya valser contre un arbre. Le reptile retomba sur le sol à moitié assommé, et l'abeille ne but que bourdonner autour de lui, impuissante.

L'aigle se tourna alors vers Regina et l'observa avec attention. Effrayée, celle-ci recula mais trébucha et tomba sur le sol.

Triomphant, l'aigle lui sauta alors sur la poitrine et poussa un cri de victoire.

Cette fois, Regina hurla de terreur et ferma les yeux, priant pour se réveiller de se cauchemar.

Ce n'était pas réel. Rien n'était réel.

Il n'y avait pas de raison d'avoir peur.

« Regina ! »

Elle crut avoir imaginé cette voix qu'elle voulait entendre plus que tout.

« Regina ! »

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

L'aigle, le serpent et l'abeille avaient disparu. A la place, elle trouva le visage inquiet d'Emma penché au dessus d'elle.

« Je vous ai entendue crier... vous m'avez fait peur ! Vous allez bien ? »

Regina acquiesça difficilement en saisissant la main qu'Emma lui tendit pour l'aider à se relever.

« C'était comme un cauchemar, » révéla Regina, livide.

« Ouais... je vois ce que vous voulez dire... j'y ai eu droit, moi aussi. »

« Sortons vite de cette forêt de malheur. »

Elles se mirent aussitôt en route.

« Vous savez où nous sommes ? » demanda Regina.

« Franchement ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... mais je suppose que nous ne trouverons pas la Fée Dragée ici. »

Alors qu'elles avaient presque atteint les limites de la forêt, elles furent arrêtées par un énorme sanglier qui surgit d'un buisson de ronces et leur barra la route.

« Oh oh... » marmonna Emma.

Le sanglier les toisait d'un œil furieux. Alors qu'il allait charger, un chat gris-bleu sortit lui aussi de derrière le buisson et lui sauta sur le dos, ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer aussitôt.

Se rendant compte qu'il ne les attaquerait pas, Emma s'empressa de la tirer par le bras pour l'entraîner loin de la bête.

« Cet endroit fout les jetons, » pesta la blonde. « Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe ici... ce chat ressemblait à Pito, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai... »

Elles poussèrent un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elles atteignirent enfin la lisière du bois maudit... pour se retrouver de nouveau face à une falaise abrupte.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Emma n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase : elle tomba sur le sol, comme assommée par une massue invisible.

« Emma ? »

Regina se rendit à peine compte qu'elle s'évanouissait elle aussi.

Une deuxième fois, elle se retrouva plongée dans le noir, flottant dans un monde immatériel où son corps n'existait pas. A nouveau, ses sensations lui revinrent mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite.

Qu'allait-elle découvrir ? Une nouvelle dimension encore plus démoniaque que la première ?

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle sentit la chaleur des rayons du soleil effleurer son corps, elle ne put résister bien longtemps.

Elle se trouvait cette fois sur une plage de sable fin, au bord d'un lac magnifique qui reflétait un ciel rose enchanteur. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le soleil depuis bien longtemps, aussi peinait-elle à en croire ses yeux. Étrangement, ce soleil-ci était bleu, mais ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance...

Pour la première fois, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas dans son corps habituel quand elle tendit les bras et se retrouva avec deux longues ailes rouges dans son champ de vision. Intriguée, elle s'approcha du rivage et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le reflet d'un phénix.

Elle songea qu'elle aurait pu rester ici pour toujours quand elle remarqua un cygne qui nageait paisiblement et gracieusement au centre du lac. Se sachant incapable de nager, elle déploya ses ailes.

Regina s'envola.

Le cygne, ravi d'avoir de la compagnie, battit lui aussi des ailes et la rejoignit dans un ballet aérien.

Elle se sentait libre, ici. Libérée de toute tristesse, de toute nostalgie. Heureuse, pour toujours.

Un éclair déchira le ciel rose et la fit sursauter. Elle se sentit soudain très légère... avant de se rendre compte qu'elle s'élevait dans les airs, comme aspirée par une force invisible.

Elle battit rageusement des ailes. Elle ne voulait pas partir, elle ne voulait pas quitter le cygne.

« Arrêtez de lutter, Regina... venez me rejoindre... »

Une voix familière parvint jusqu'à elle, sans qu'elle parvienne à identifier la personne à qui elle appartenait. Refusant de l'écouter, elle se débattait avec l'énergie du désespoir, mais le cygne s'était reposé sur l'eau et la regardait partir, impuissant.

« Tout va bien, Regina. Cessez de lutter... tout ira bien... »

La mort dans l'âme, Regina consentit à obéir et cessa de battre des ailes, se laissant entraîner toujours plus haut, vers cette étrange étoile bleue qui illuminait ce lieu enchanteur. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait repris forme humaine au moment où elle allait être engloutie par l'étoile.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à mourir, elle s'évanouit encore.

Résignée, elle attendit dans cette obscurité dépourvue de toute sensation presque familière, désormais. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Pourquoi avaient-elles visité ces deux dimensions diamétralement opposées ?

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger davantage : elle fut aveuglée par la clarté du jour et se retrouva face contre terre.

« Regina ? »

C'était Emma, allongée juste à côté d'elle.

« Ça va ? » s'enquit la blonde en se relevant.

« Oui... je crois que oui... »

Encore troublée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre, elle prit quelque temps pour souffler avant de se lever à son tour.

Elles se trouvaient sur un chemin de pavés roses et blancs qui séparait deux portions d'une forêt. D'un côté, les arbres étaient en fleur et d'une couleur rosée tandis que de l'autre, ils étaient recouverts de neige.

« Whaou... » siffla Emma. « Incroyable ! C'est comme si le printemps et l'hiver se partageaient la forêt ! »

« Oui... c'est étrange... nous devrions avancer. Qui sait quelles surprises ce monde nous réserve t-il. »

Elle n'osa pas interroger Emma sur ce qu'elle avait vu au bord de ce lac irréel...

Elles marchèrent un certain temps, dix minutes ou une heure, Regina n'aurait su le dire tant cet endroit semblait hors du temps. Elle profita du fait qu'elles ne puissent être entendues par des oreilles indiscrètes pour aborder un sujet qui la taraudait :

« Emma... au sujet de ce traître...» commença t-elle.

« J'y ai réfléchi, » coupa Emma. « Je... c'est impossible qu'il y ait un traître. Passer dans le camp du Roi n'aurait d'intérêt pour aucun des membres du Cercle. »

« Que suggérez-vous, alors ? Cette bombe ne s'est pas déplacée seule...»

« Certes... je n'ai aucune explication. Peut-être que quelqu'un voulait se débarrasser du Roi et espérait que la bombe le tuerait en explosant...»

Regina ne répondit rien et haussa les épaules. Elle n'était pas convaincue par cette explication mais n'eut pas le temps d'insister car enfin, après un énième virage, elles aperçurent un palais en pierre blanche d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Le timide soleil de l'aurore le faisait luire faiblement sous ses rayons.

« Vous pensez que c'est... » commença Regina.

« La demeure de la Fée Dragée ? » coupa Emma. « C'est possible... allons voir. »

Intimidées par la magnificence du lieu, elles s'apprêtèrent à frapper à l'imposante porte en bois de rose quand celle-ci s'ouvrit comme par magie.

Si la Ruche était sombre et inquiétante, ce palais-ci respirait la sérénité, songea Regina tandis qu'elles avançaient. Les murs étaient peints en blanc et le sol en marbre reflétait un immense lustre en cristal qui surplombait le hall d'entrée.

Emma, qui ne se souvenait pas avoir vu quelque chose d'aussi beau, avait les yeux qui pétillaient.

« Bienvenue. »

Elles sursautèrent et pivotèrent en direction de la voix qui provenait du haut du grand escalier. Une femme aux longs cheveux blonds s'y tenait. Elle portait une longue robe ivoire avec une ceinture faite d'épis de blé. Elle portait deux roses dans ses cheveux, une rose et une blanche.

Alors qu'elle descendait à leur rencontre, Emma peinait à trouver ses mots, visiblement trop impressionnée pour parler. Regina décida de prendre le relais :

« Êtes-vous... la Fée Dragée ? »

Elle sourit mystérieusement.

« C'est en effet mon nom. J'en avais un autre, il y a bien longtemps... »

Sans s'expliquer davantage, elle leur fit signe de la suivre dans une pièce adjacente. C'était un petit salon qui avait la particularité d'avoir un toit de verre qui laissait passer les rayons du soleil. La pièce n'était pas vide : trois femmes étaient assises dans les fauteuils confortables. Deux portaient des robes rose pâle et avaient une couronne de fleurs roses sur la tête : l'autre était vêtue d'une robe blanche et ses cheveux blonds étaient parés de roses blanches.

En grande conversation, elles s'interrompirent subitement en les voyant entrer.

« Calliope, Clio, Thalie... nous avons des invitées. Si vous voulez bien nous laisser discuter quelques minutes... »

Médusées, les trois jeunes femmes quittèrent la pièce en ne cessant de leur jeter des regards. Regina était certaine d'avoir déjà entendu ces noms quelque part...

Elle prit place sur le sofa en velours lavande à côté d'Emma. La Fée Dragée s'assit en face d'elle, l'air toujours aussi mystérieux.

« J'imagine que vous avez beaucoup de questions... »

Emma retrouva alors sa langue et l'interrogea à toute vitesse :

« Quel est cet endroit ? Le monde immatériel ? »

La Fée haussa les épaules.

« Si telle est votre volonté de le nommer ainsi, j'imagine que oui. »

Peu satisfaite par cette réponse évasive, elle reprit :

« Avant de venir ici, nous avons traversé deux autres mondes. »

« Ah, oui... le Cap du Cauchemar et le Rivage des Rêves. »

« Comment savez-vous que... »

« Je vais tâcher d'être concise et précise. Cette dimension, le monde immatériel, comme vous l'appelez, ainsi que les deux autres que je viens de citer, ne sont pas des mondes à proprement parler. Ce sont des dimensions de l'esprit... ils sont inaccessibles par n'importe quel portail physique. Seul un esprit guidé par la magie est en mesure de s'y rendre. Le Cap du Cauchemar et le Rivage des Rêves font office de protection à ce monde dans lequel nous nous trouvons... bien peu arrivent à les traverser. Ils peuvent prendre des formes infinies. »

Regina pensa que ce qu'elle avait vu dans ces dimensions était en fin de compte assez semblable à des rêves étranges qu'elle avait faits peu après son arrivée à Pandémonium.

« Comme je l'ai dit, cet endroit est particulier. Il n'est accessible qu'à celui qui a traversé les deux autres, ce qui demande une volonté hors du commun... d'ailleurs, je n'ai plus eu aucun visiteur depuis des décennies. Ce qui m'amène à cette question... qui êtes-vous donc et d'où venez-vous ? »

Après qu'Emma lui ait jeté un regard, Regina consentit à résumer leur histoire et comment elles étaient parvenues jusque là. A la mention d'Hadès, la Fée Dragée tressaillit et son visage se ferma.

« ...et donc, nous sommes venues vous demander votre aide, » acheva Regina.

Songeuse, la Fée enroula une mèche de ses longs cheveux autour de son doigt.

« Il se trouve que je connais Hadès, » révéla t-elle.

Médusée, Regina attendit qu'elle poursuive.

« Je vous ai dit que j'avais un autre nom, avant... Jadis, on m'appelait Perséphone. »

Regina faillit avaler sa salive de travers avant de se rappeler que ce nom n'était pas censé évoquer quelque chose pour elle.

« Je suis la fille d'une Déesse de l'Olympe, Déméter. Il y a des siècles et des siècles de ça, Zeus, le Dieu de tous les Dieux, voulait trouver une épouse à son frère, Hadès, le Dieu des Enfers. Il me choisit alors, sans doute plus pour ma jeunesse et ma beauté que pour mon aptitude à faire une bonne Reine des Enfers. Ma mère était catégoriquement contre, aussi un arrangement fut-il trouvé.

Je devais passer la moitié de l'année aux Enfers aux côtés de mon époux et l'autre sur l'Olympe, avec les autres Dieux. Hadès était satisfait de cet arrangement au début, et je crois qu'il était heureux avec moi. Mais Zeus... Zeus ne l'aimait pas beaucoup et un jour, Hadès a fini par se lasser de me voir repartir chaque printemps. Zeus l'a alors prévenu que s'il s'avisait d'essayer de me retenir, il me perdrait à jamais.

Hadès a tenu bon, pendant quelques décennies, mais un jour... il n'a pas supporté que je m'en aille pour six mois. Il a essayé de me retenir. »

Ses yeux se voilèrent.

« Zeus a tenu sa promesse. Il m'a exilée dans une autre dimension, pour qu'Hadès ne puisse jamais me retrouver... une dimension immatérielle. »

Regina se garda de préciser qu'Hadès savait maintenant où elle se trouvait et comment elle se faisait appeler, comme en attestaient les documents qu'Henry avait volés dans l'Observatoire.

« Laissez-moi deviner, » soupira Emma. « Vous ne pouvez pas quitter cet endroit, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas tant que Zeus ne m'y autorisera pas, en effet. Mais, ce n'est pas si mal... parfois, quelqu'un parvient jusqu'ici, le plus souvent quelqu'un doté d'une formidable volonté qui a réussi à s'arracher à la vie merveilleuse que lui offrait le Rivage des Rêves et à ignorer ses peurs au Cap du Cauchemar. Et j'ai de la compagnie, depuis quelques siècles déjà... »

« Qui sont ces femmes ? » demanda Regina qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Les neuf Muses représentantes des arts. Zeus les a bannies de l'Olympe... il pensait que c'étaient des choses futiles qui troublaient la paix de son royaume. Il les a envoyées ici, où elles sont devenues les Fées des Neiges et des Fleurs... »

« Et vous ? » demanda Emma. « Pourquoi la Fée _Dragée_? »

Perséphone sourit énigmatiquement.

« Oh... j'ai reçu un visiteur, il y a bien des années, un certain Piotr... il préparait un ballet et a été émerveillé par ce qu'il a vu ici. Il m'a alors appelée Fée Dragée... »

Ses yeux se voilèrent d'une certaine nostalgie.

« N'avez-vous aucun moyen de nous aider, alors ? » désespéra Regina.

« Je ne peux quitter cet endroit. Cependant... j'ai le souvenir qu'Hadès avait dérobé une arme à son frère. Une arme extrêmement puissante qui, si ma mémoire ne me joue pas des tours, avait la forme d'un éclair. »

Une ampoule s'éclaira dans l'esprit de Regina.

Le Cristal Olympien.

Elle l'avait vu quand elle était montée avec Hadès dans l'Observatoire. Il l'avait visiblement protégé avec de puissants sortilèges. Et n'avait-il pas lui même affirmé à Zelena qu'il souhaitait utiliser son pouvoir pour créer un nouveau royaume ?

Si Emma, qui n'était pas au courant de tout ça, paraissait dépitée, Regina dut se retenir de sourire. La solution était là, à portée de main...

« Merci pour votre aide, » dit-elle. « Mais... nous devons rentrer, maintenant... comment... »

« Comment quitter cet endroit ? Les Muses vous y aideront... C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Peut-être nous reverrons-nous un jour... »

Elle se leva et, d'une démarche aérienne, s'avança vers la porte.

« Hadès, » l'interrompit Regina. « Vous l'aimiez ? »

Perséphone s'interrompit, se tourna vers elle et répondit d'une voix posée.

« Notre mariage était arrangé, et ce serait mentir que de dire que c'était le grand amour, de mon côté en tout cas. Néanmoins... j'avais beaucoup d'affection pour lui. »

Sur ces mots, elle sortit. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, les Muses – ou plutôt, les Fées des Neiges et des Fleurs – entrèrent et se déployèrent dans la pièce. Certaines se mirent à jouer de la musique, d'autres à danser et quelques unes chantèrent même.

La même sensation de fatigue qui s'était emparée d'elle lorsque Lyra avait joué de la lyre revint. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, Emma et elles s'endormirent au son de _La Danse de la Fée Dragée_ issue du ballet _Casse-noisette_.

* * *

J'ai ici réécrit le mythe de Perséphone en m'inspirant de celui d'Orphée et Eurydice.

Piotr Ilitch Tchaïkovski est le compositeur du ballet _Casse-noisette,_ lui-même inspiré de la version d'Alexandre Dumas d'un conte d'Ernst T. A. Hoffman ( _Casse-noisette et le Roi des Souris_ ).

Cette idée de Fée Dragée m'est venue en visionnant le clip de la reprise de la _Danse de la Fée Dragée_ par Lindsey Stirling (vous pouvez le trouver sur YouTube sous le titre _Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy_ ).

Ce chapitre contient des indices sur ce qui se passera par la suite.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour !**

 **Ce chapitre se déroule en parallèle du précédent.**

Marie : j'aime aussi beaucoup Casse-noisette ! J'avoue ne pas avoir pensé au Roi des Rats... à voir peut-être pour la prochaine partie ^^. Oui j'ai vu la bande annonce ! J'avoue que je suis un peu inquiète quant à ce qu'ils vont faire du ballet original... à voir... J'espère que la suite te plaira !

* * *

 **Pandémonium**

 **Chapitre 14**

 _"The noble Brutus_

 _Hath told you Caesar was ambitious._

 _If it were so, it was a grievous fault,_

 _And grievously hath Caesar answer'd it."_

 _"Le noble Brutus_

 _Vous a dit que César était ambitieux._

 _Si cela est vrai, la faute est cruelle,_

 _Et cruellement César en a payé le prix."_

 _Jules César,_ acte III, scène II

oOo

Après avoir attendu environ cinq minutes, Henry revint dans le salon où Lyra avait cessé de jouer. Devant elle, sur le canapé, Emma et Regina dormaient à présent profondément.

« Tu penses que ça a fonctionné ? » s'enquit-il.

« Aucune idée... » avoua t-elle franchement. « J'imagine qu'on le saura assez vite... »

Elle ne comprenait rien au plan d'Henry – celui-ci lui avait juste demandé de jouer pour endormir les deux femmes. Peut-être avait-il en tête de les envoyer à la rencontre de cette Fée Dragée mentionnée par son père sur le document en grec ancien qu'il avait trouvé dans l'Observatoire... mais dans quel but ?

Lyra n'aimait pas ça. Par amitié, et aussi parce qu'elle désapprouvait les récents agissements de son père, elle avait accepté d'aider Henry à plusieurs reprises sans poser de questions mais elle en venait à se demander quel était vraiment son objectif final.

« Henry ? Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce que tu prépares ? »

Il la fixa d'un regard pénétrant.

« Crois-moi, Ly... tu ne veux pas le savoir. »

Elle prit peur.

« Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec mon père ? »

Son absence de réponse lui confirma ses pires soupçons.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que vous allez le tuer ? » demanda t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Henry parut scandalisé.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! »

D'un ton plus mesuré, il reprit :

« Écoute, Ly... les choses devraient bientôt changer, par ici. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois mêlée à ça. »

« Tu me demandes donc de rester les bras croisés pendant que tu trafiques on ne sait quoi avec Emma et Regina ? » s'agaça t-elle.

Elle posa les mains sur ses hanches et haussa les sourcils.

« Non ! Enfin, si... mais je te jure que c'est dans ton intérêt. »

Voyant son expression peu convaincue, il reprit :

« Lyra... je sais que ton père t'aime, mais tu as forcément vu qu'il a... _changé_ depuis la mort de Rigel. Il perd complètement les pédales... »

Lyra fut d'abord tentée de le contredire avec force et de prendre la défense de son père... puis elle réalisa qu'Henry avait raison, au fond.

« Honnêtement, nous sommes nombreux à penser qu'il ne fait pas grand chose pour nous sortir de Pandémonium et nous ramener dans notre monde d'origine... »

Une fois encore, elle garda le silence.

« ...et donc, vous voulez le... renverser, » déduisit-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Quelque chose dans ce genre là, » reconnut Henry en baissant les yeux.

Lyra se doutait qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose dans ce genre là, bien sûr. N'empêche, c'était douloureux à entendre.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne vais pas aller tout lui répéter ? » lança t-elle par dépit.

« Parce que tu sais ce qu'il me fera s'il apprend quoi que ce soit, » répondit-il du tac au tac.

Une fois de plus, il était dans le vrai. Elle frissonna rien qu'en pensant à la fureur qui s'emparerait de lui s'il savait...

« Combien de temps ça va te prendre ? » demanda t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. « Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir mentir très longtemps... »

Il jeta un regard aux silhouettes endormies d'Emma et Regina.

« Eh bien... j'espère qu'elles apporteront une solution dès leur réveil. »

Lyra ravala les larmes de rages qui menaçaient de couler. C'était tellement injuste... rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si Rigel n'était pas mort.

« Je crois que... » commença Henry. « Je crois que ce serait mieux si tu restais loin de moi... je ne voudrais pas que tes parents croient que tu es mêlée à toute cette histoire. »

Les dents serrées, elle ravala ses protestations et tenta de garder une voix mesurée.

« Tu sais ce qu'on raconte, sur nous ? » demanda t-elle brusquement.

« Quoi donc ? »

Elle était sûre qu'il feignait l'ignorance.

« On dit que nous étions ensemble, toi et moi, avant l'incident. Et qu'on le serait encore aujourd'hui si Rigel n'était pas mort. »

Les yeux noisette d'Henry n'exprimaient pas grand chose. Le regard fuyant, il haussa les épaules.

« Tu ne devrais pas écouter tout ce que racontent les Abeilles de ta mère. »

Lyra fut aussi agacée que déçue par sa réponse.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Henry ? »

Il tressaillit.

« Tu sais bien que oui. »

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ni ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Dans un geste presque désespéré, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Leur baiser eut un goût de regret. Celui d'une histoire qui n'existait pas mais qui aurait pu être, s'ils avaient fait d'autres choix, dans d'autres circonstances.

Lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, il arborait un sourire triste.

Était-il trop tard ?

Lyra attrapa sa lyre et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Au revoir, Henry... »

oOo

Hadès observait le Cristal Olympien en faisant les cent pas.

Lorsqu'il s'était levé ce matin, une drôle de sensation lui enserrait le cœur. C'était tellement inhabituel qu'il avait mis un moment avant de mettre le doigt dessus mais il ne pouvait guère plus se voiler la face.

Il paniquait.

La situation était en train de lui échapper complètement, il le savait. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de son fils, il se sentait totalement impuissant.

En apparence, tout était rentré dans l'ordre : il s'était réconcilié avec Zelena, plus aucun incident notable ne s'était produit et les soldats avaient repris le contrôle de la situation.

Mais ce n'était que ça : une simple apparence. Hadès voyait au travers. Il avait bien trop vécu pour laisser les illusions l'aveugler. Même les illusions s'assombrissaient, maintenant, de toute manière.

Perplexe, il quitta l'Observatoire et descendit les marches. David, qui gardait l'accès à la tour, le salua. Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour le dévisager, songeur. Lui aussi, pouvait-il le trahir ?

« Un problème, Majesté ? » demanda t-il.

« Non, aucun. »

Pour l'instant, voulut-il ajouter, mais il se contenta d'un bref signe de tête et s'éloigna rapidement.

Non, pas David. Les autres pouvaient s'avérer n'être qu'un ramassis de traîtres pour ce qu'Hadès en savait, mais pas David. Jamais David, lui qui avait été fidèle depuis le début en dépit de leurs nombreux désaccords.

Les autres obéissaient au Roi. David était loyal à Hadès.

Il prit alors la route des cachots et passa devant les cellules jusqu'à s'arrêter devant la dernière.

« Bonjour, August. »

Celui-ci, qui somnolait, reprit ses esprits en sursaut et le dévisagea d'un air moqueur.

« Bonjour... Hadès. »

Le Dieu grimaça. En l'appelant par son prénom, il déniait son titre de Roi et lui manquait ouvertement de respect. August n'avait jamais été du genre à prendre des risques inutiles, ce qui ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : il pensait qu'il était perdu et qu'il ne survivrait pas. Le provoquer serait sa dernière lueur de joie.

Mais Hadès n'était pas venu pour le tuer, même si l'envie de le faire le démangeait.

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea t-il simplement.

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser : le soldat déchu comprit très bien ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Si vous avez besoin de poser la question, vous êtes vraiment un aveugle. Ou bien un idiot. Or, je pense que vous n'êtes aucun des deux. »

Hadès garda le silence.

« Vous avez perdu, et vous le savez. Sinon, pourquoi seriez-vous venu ici, en quête d'une réponse que vous connaissez déjà ? Le bien l'emporte toujours. Vous avez perdu, Hadès, et le plus drôle est sans aucun doute que vous ayez été l'instigateur de votre déchéance. »

« Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. »

August n'avait pas tort, et cela le fit trembler de rage. Pourquoi était-il là, à se justifier, à se chercher des excuses au lieu de tout faire pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation ?

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul. »

Il serra les poings.

« J'ai bien peur que tu aies accordé ta loyauté aux mauvaises personnes. Je sais que tu ne parleras pas, mais tout le monde n'a pas ta... résistance. »

« Comment ça ? »

Hadès fut satisfait de voir une lueur de peur apparaître dans ses yeux fatigués. Il se détourna, la tête haute, la démarche assurée, et partit.

Il était le Dieu des Enfers. Il connaissait des moyens de briser les gens que le naïf August ne pouvait imaginer. Il prit la direction de l'armurerie où il espérait trouver quelques uns de ses soldats. Il ne fut pas déçu : George, Arthur et Jefferson étaient là en train de nettoyer leurs épées et armures.

« Il est temps de mettre un terme à cette rébellion une bonne fois pour toutes, » annonça t-il directement.

Ils lui accordèrent alors toute leur attention.

« Je vais vous citer une liste d'habitants soupçonnés d'être membres du groupe de rebelles qui met à sac mon royaume depuis quelques mois... je pense que vous les reconnaîtrez sans mal, ils étaient déjà sous surveillance particulière... Je veux que vous les rameniez ici, au palais, où ils subiront un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme. »

Jefferson parut hésiter.

« Majesté ? Comment savez-vous qu'ils parleront ? »

Hadès eut une moue ironique.

« Oh... je sais me montrer convainquant. Maintenant, écoutez-bien... »

oOo

« Tu crois qu'ils vont sortir bientôt, Lily ? »

« Et si ça ne marche pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas... et ça va marcher. Il le faut. »

En embuscade derrière un bosquet à proximité de la Ruche, Lily tentait tant bien que mal de rassurer ses compagnes d'infortune, Violet et Grace.

Le père de cette dernière, le Serpent Jefferson, était venu l'informer à la boulangerie que le Roi avait donné des instructions concernant l'arrestation de certains habitants. Maleficient étant dans le lot, il avait conseillé à sa fille de se tenir loin d'elle, en sécurité. Heureusement, Maleficient n'était pas là à ce moment : elle gardait un œil sur Emma et Regina, toujours endormies.

Grace avait couru avertir Lily et la nouvelle s'était rapidement propagée au sein du Cercle d'Odysseus.

Il n'était pas question que le moindre d'entre eux soit capturé et emmené de force à la Ruche : Lily était certaine que Hadès ne les laisserait pas repartir, qu'ils avouent ou pas. Elle avait donc été obligée de mettre au point un plan d'urgence pour distraire les Serpents, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Emma et Regina se réveillent avec, l'espérait-elle, la solution miracle.

« Est-ce que tu es sûre que ça les distraira assez ? » s'inquiéta Grace.

« J'espère bien, » s'esclaffa Lily, dédaigneuse. « Notre cher Roi ne sera pas content si l'intégralité de son Royaume part en fumée... »

Un miaulement attira leur attention.

« Va t-en, Pito, » pesta Lily. « Ce n'est pas le moment... »

Le chat poussa un cri outré et disparût de son champ de vision. Ce matou apparaissait toujours à des moments improbables...

La jeune femme consulta la vieille montre qu'elle empruntait régulièrement à Maleficient, au grand agacement de celle-ci.

« Granny devrait avoir allumé le premier feu, maintenant... » marmonna t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que mettre le feu aux champs soit une idée très judicieuse... » fit remarquer Violet.

« As-tu conscience que tout le monde travaille dans le vide ? » rétorqua Lily. « Le Roi pourrait faire pousser et cultiver tout ça par magie, s'il le voulait. Il aime juste nous regarder trimer comme des animaux. »

Nerveuse, elle se tortillait, incapable de rester en place.

« Ah, les voilà ! »

Ayant probablement aperçu l'incendie depuis l'intérieur de la Ruche, quatre Serpents sortirent à toute vitesse du palais, des sceaux à la main.

« Il n'y a pas de point d'eau à proximité des champs... ils vont devoir aller jusque l'étang. C'est à des kilomètres de distance... ils n'ont pas fini de courir. »

« Où sont les autres Serpents ? » s'inquiéta Grace. « Je n'ai pas vu mon père. »

« Ils sont probablement déjà sortis pour arrêter tout le monde. Ne t'en fais pas, Ashley va bientôt allumer le deuxième feu, près de la boulangerie... ils vont rappliquer aussi sec. »

Malgré ses paroles confiantes, elle ne parvenait pas à faire taire son angoisse : toute cette petite diversion n'avait qu'un but, à savoir gagner du temps. Si Emma et Regina se réveillaient sans avoir trouvé de solution, ou se réveillaient trop tard, tout ça n'aurait servi à rien...

« J'espère qu'on ne va pas se faire prendre... » marmonna Violet.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas, » affirma Lily. « Je ne les laisserai pas vous emmener. »

Lily avait toujours bien aimé les amis d'Henry mais elle avait toujours eu une nette préférence pour Grace et Violet. Lyra et Rigel, même s'ils étaient sympathiques, restaient les enfants du Roi... et depuis l'incident, elle avait développé une certaine hostilité, sans doute injustifiée, à l'égard de la Princesse-Étoile.

« Le seul vrai risque, c'est qu'ils débarquent pour emmener Emma et Regina, » reconnut-elle. « Même si Maleficient et Henry veillent au grain, ça ne suffira pas... et le Roi se posera des questions en les voyant endormies de la sorte. »

Parler l'aider à se calmer.

« Bon... Si elle n'a pas eu de problèmes, Ashley a dû allumer son feu... ça va être à nous de jouer. »

Toujours en observant la Ruche d'un air méfiant, elle sortit du buisson à pas prudent et fit signe à ses alliées de la suivre. Puis, sans tergiverser davantage, elle sortit une boîte d'allumettes de la poche de sa cape, en craqua une et la jeta sur le buisson qui s'enflamma immédiatement. Le feu ne tarderait pas à se propager à l'ensemble du bosquet, c'était parfait... juste sous le nez du Roi...

« Fichons le camp d'ici avant que quelqu'un ne nous voie, » conclut Lily en s'éloignant à grand pas.

Elles espérait que Snow, qui se trouvait en ce moment même à la Ruche, n'avait pas de problèmes. En raison de sa présence au palais, elle n'avait pas été mise dans la confidence et allait probablement se poser des questions. Toutefois, Lily n'était pas spécialement inquiète pour elle : elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait pu se retrouver sur la liste de suspects d'Hadès.

« Et maintenant ? » interrogea Grace tandis qu'elles se hâtaient.

« Maintenant... on retourne avec Maleficient pour attendre le réveil d'Emma et Regina... et elles ont intérêt à revenir parmi nous bientôt, sinon je les assomme moi-même et je vous garantis que cette fois, elles ne seront pas prêtes de se réveiller ! »

oOo

Les mains crispées sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Hadès observait les flammes se propager à travers son royaume avec une étrange fascination mêlée de haine pure.

En parlant de flammes... il sentit sa chevelure d'embraser et des gerbes bleues éclairèrent l'Observatoire d'une aura inquiétante.

Secouant la tête, Hadès les fit s'éteindre. Il perdait le contrôle de ses émotions... ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout...

Pestant à voix haute, il donna un coup de poing dans un livre posé sur le rebord d'un fauteuil et l'envoya voler à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de descendre l'escalier en trombe. Zelena, qui sortait de leur chambre et avait tout vu, se précipita vers lui.

« Hadès, que se passe t-il ? »

« Les rebelles, j'imagine... » grinça t-il.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est ridicule... »

Il ne répondit pas et regagna le rez-de-chaussée. Zelena n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et s'élança à sa suite. Hadès avait bien sûr omis de lui préciser qu'il comptait arrêter et interroger lui-même tous ceux figurant sur sa liste de suspects.

Comment diable avaient-ils fait pour être au courant de ce qu'il préparait ?! Car il était évident que ces incendies n'étaient rien de plus qu'une diversion destinée à distraire ses soldats.

Un élan de paranoïa s'empara de lui. Avait-il encore été trahi ? Ou bien tout ça n'était qu'une simple coïncidence ? Hautement improbable, certes, mais tout de même...

« Il faut que j'aille aider ces incapables à éteindre les flammes, » informa t-il sa Reine.

Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de gouverner un tas de cendres.

« Reste ici, en sécurité, avec Snow, d'accord ? »

Justement, celle-ci sortit des cuisines et vint les rejoindre, un air de totale incompréhension sur le visage. Lyra était dans sa chambre, il l'avait vue rentrer plus tôt dans la journée. Il pouvait donc partir l'esprit à peu près tranquille.

Et si jamais il tombait sur un des rebelles...

Celui-ci allait connaître ce qu'était les flammes de l'Enfer.

oOo

Henry accueillit avec soulagement le retour de Lily, Grace et Violet. Tous les membres du Cercle, Snow exceptée, étaient venus les rejoindre.

« Mon plan fonctionne au-delà de nos espérances, » se réjouit Lily en se frottant les mains. « C'est la panique, en ville. Les Serpents mettront des heures et des heures à maîtriser les incendies et à faire revenir le calme. »

« Espérons que ça suffise, » tempéra Maleficient, l'air sombre.

Les pensées d'Henry étaient à des kilomètres de ce que les Serpents étaient en train de faire, même si ce sujet aurait dû accaparer toute son attention : il ne cessait de rejouer dans sa tête la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Lyra le matin même.

Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait. Elle était sa meilleure amie. Mais aurait-elle pu être davantage ? C'était ce que leur baiser lui avait laissé entendre...

Henry eut un pincement au cœur en songeant à ces flammes qui ravageaient Pandémonium. Cet endroit avait été sa maison pendant seize ans : certes, ce n'était probablement pas le lieu le plus accueillant au monde, mais tout de même... c'était tout ce qu'il connaissait.

Peut-être que, tel le phénix qui avait donné à Regina son surnom, quelque chose renaîtrait de toutes ces cendres...

A peine se faisait-il cette réflexion qu'un mouvement attira son attention sur le canapé.

Emma remuait et un sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Puis, elle ouvrit les yeux. Regina suivit quelques secondes plus tard.

Elles échangèrent un regard inquiet et perplexe en avisant la présence des membres du Cercle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a raté ? »

* * *

La diversion de Lily est inspirée de celle employée par Katniss Everdeen pour distraire les carrières dans _Hunger Games_.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour !**

 **Shippeurs SQ/Snowing, ce chapitre devrait vous plaire...**

Alex : Merci beaucoup ! C'est sûr qu'Hadès est dans une situation délicate... l'impasse se rapproche... La relation entre Lyra et Henry avant la mort de Rigel sera plus évoquée dans la suite de Pandémonium ;). Ta remarque sur le rêve tombe à pic, Regina et Emma vont s'y intéresser dans ce chapitre...

* * *

 **Pandémonium**

 **Chapitre 15**

 _"Thy heart is big. Get thee apart and weep._

 _Passion, I see, is catching, for mine eyes,_

 _Seeing those beads of sorrow stand in thine,_

 _Began to water."_

 _"Ton coeur est gros. Écarte-toi et pleure._

 _La peine, je vois, est contagieuse car mes yeux,_

 _Voyant ces perles de douleur dans les tiens,_

 _Se mouillent à leur tour."_

 _Jules César,_ acte III, scène I

oOo

Regina dévisageait d'un air stupéfait les autres membres du Cercle d'Odysseus. Que faisaient-ils tous là, en pleine journée ? N'avaient-ils pas conscience du risque qu'ils prenaient tous ?

« Eh bien... » avança Maleficient. « Disons que le Roi a perdu patience et a décidé d'envoyer aux cachots ses principaux suspects... je pense pouvoir dire que la plupart d'entre nous en faisaient partie. Nous avons dû lancer une diversion. »

« Une diversion ? Comment ça ? » s'alarma Emma.

« J'ai eu l'idée d'allumer des incendies, » expliqua Lily d'un ton désinvolte. « Je donnerais tout pour pouvoir regarder ces abrutis de Serpent s'épuiser à essayer de les éteindre... même si j'imagine que le Roi va leur filer un coup de main. »

« Vous avez fait quoi ?! » s'exclama Emma en se levant d'un bond.

Elle manqua de trébucher, encore endormie, et se rattrapa de justesse à la table basse.

« Cette fois, nous sommes fichus, » reprit-elle. « Il va nous tuer. Il sait déjà qui nous sommes, j'en mettrais ma main à couper, et maintenant il a l'excuse parfaite pour nous faire exécuter. »

Alors que Lily allait rétorquer quelque chose de peu sympathique au vu de son expression, Henry intervint :

« Est-ce que vous avez trouvé la Fée Dragée ? » demanda t-il d'une voix inquiète.

« Oui, » le rassura Regina en se levant à son tour, avec plus de prudence que son amie. « Je pense avoir trouvé la solution. »

Elle leur fit un bref résumé de leur passage dans le monde enchanteur de Perséphone, en gardant leurs péripéties au Cap du Cauchemar et au Rivage des Rêves pour elle d'un accord tacite avec Emma.

Regina mentionna finalement le Cristal Olympien qu'elle pensait être à l'origine de cette malédiction. Emma, qui ne l'avait jamais vu et ne connaissait même pas son existence, laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif.

« Vous dîtes que le Roi vous l'a montré quand vous êtes allée à la Ruche après avoir sauvé la Princesse-Étoile ? » intervint Granny, dubitative.

Elle grimaça intérieurement. Elle voyait mal comment justifier les menaces qu'Hadès avait proférées à l'encontre d'Emma sans révéler qu'elle avait en tête ses souvenirs depuis son réveil...

« Il ne me l'a pas _montré_ , » finit-elle par lâcher. « Je l'ai aperçu brièvement et quand la Fée Dragée m'en a parlé, j'ai fait le lien, voilà tout. »

Fort heureusement, tout le monde sembla accepter son explication, ce qui la tirait d'une situation délicate.

« C'est génial ! » s'exclama Lily, faisant sursauter Gepetto. « Il ne nous reste plus qu'à planifier notre attaque... »

Elle se frotta les mains avec satisfaction.

« Je pense que nous devrions partir, » dit Ashley. « Les Serpents doivent avoir terminé d'éteindre les incendies, maintenant. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils nous surprennent tous ensemble ici ! »

« Le Roi devrait être trop occupé pour songer à venir nous arrêter. Les Serpents sont épuisés, il ne tenteront plus rien avant un moment, » fit remarquer Violet.

« Bien, » conclut Maleficient. « Je suggère que nous nous retrouvions demain soir pour mettre au point un plan. Nous avons trouvé la faiblesse du Roi, il serait stupide de repousser l'échéance plus longtemps. »

Le Cercle murmura son assentiment et tout le monde partit par groupes de deux, pour plus de sécurité. Finalement, Regina, Emma, Lily, Maleficient et Henry se retrouvèrent enfin seuls. Dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber.

« Je suggère que nous allions nous coucher, » reprit Maleficient. « Nous avons tous besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

Regina, qui avait pourtant passé la journée à dormir, se sentait épuisée et ne put qu'acquiescer.

« Prenons le temps de manger quelque chose avant, » suggéra Emma. « Nous n'avons rien avalé de la journée. »

Elles gagnèrent donc la cuisine tandis que les trois autres rejoignirent leur chambre en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Emma dénicha de quoi faire des sandwichs dans le placard et jeta le tout sur la table. Elle trouva aussi la dernière bouteille qu'elles avaient dérobée aux Serpents il y a quelque temps de ça.

Elles commencèrent à manger dans un silence confortable jusqu'à ce qu'Emma reprenne la parole :

« Hum hum... je sais qu'on n'en a pas discuté, mais... j'aimerais bien qu'on parle de ce qu'on a vu dans ces dimensions des rêves... »

La blonde était hésitante, presque mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi pas... » approuva Regina qui était aussi curieuse que gênée. « Commencez, dans ce cas. »

« Bon... okay... »

Elle posa son sandwich et but une gorgée de vin.

« Quand je me suis réveillée dans cet endroit paradisiaque, j'étais sous la forme d'un cygne au milieu du lac. Puis, un phénix est apparu et m'a rejointe... nous avons volé ensemble un moment. C'était extraordinaire, j'aurais voulu que ce moment dure pour toujours. Puis, le phénix a été comme... entraîné vers le soleil bleu qui brillait dans le ciel. J'ai essayé de le rejoindre, mais c'était impossible... »

Elle frissonna, comme si elle revivait la scène une seconde fois.

« C'était un moment horrible, Regina. J'ai eu le cœur brisé et une tristesse infinie m'a submergée. »

Regina ferma les yeux quand une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue.

« Je pensais que vous n'étiez pas là, mais... le phénix, c'était vous, hein ? » reprit Emma.

Elle hocha la tête en signe de confirmation.

« C'était un moment magique pour moi aussi... mais l'étoile bleue m'a entraînée. J'ai lutté, mais il n'y avait rien à faire... et puis, une voix m'appelait. »

« Une voix ? »

« Elle me disait de me laisser partir... je suis sûre de ne jamais l'avoir entendue mais elle semblait si familière... »

Elle serra les dents.

« J'ai vu un éclair, et... je crois que je suis morte, Emma. »

Regina regretta d'avoir dit ça en croisant le regard émeraude horrifié d'Emma.

« Morte ? Mais comment... »

« Je n'en sais rien... »

« Ces rêves ne veulent rien dire, » affirma Emma.

Mais son ton manquait cruellement de conviction. Elles se mentait à elle-même et elle le savait parfaitement.

Elle la regarda avec horreur. Regina la fixa avec tristesse.

Elle ne lui parla pas des rêves étranges qu'elle avait faits après son arrivée à Pandémonium. Elle ne voulait pas que la dernière lueur d'espoir disparaisse de ces yeux verts si lumineux.

« Vous n'allez pas mourir, Regina, » dit Emma d'une voix qu'elle voulait forte.

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, elle lui saisit délicatement la main qu'elle avait posée sur la table et la serra avec précaution.

« Je ne sais pas ce que ce rêve veut dire... je ne sais même pas s'il a un sens... mais rien ne pourra nous séparer. »

« Vous le pensez vraiment ? »

« J'en suis certaine. »

Regina s'interrogea sur ses sentiments quand un frissonnement de plaisir traversa sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle n'était pas aveugle. Ni inconsciente. Le bonheur qu'elle avait connu lors de cet instant éphémère avec le cygne n'avait fait que confirmer quelque chose qu'elle soupçonnait depuis quelque temps déjà.

Elle éprouvait quelque chose pour Emma.

Elle ignorait encore quoi, exactement, mais c'était fort. Plus qu'une simple amitié, c'était certain.

Inévitablement, elle en vint à penser à Robin. Regina eut la sensation d'être injuste envers lui en s'éprenant d'une autre, mais s'aperçut aussi qu'il ne lui manquait plus autant qu'avant.

« Sinon... » reprit Emma. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu dans l'autre monde ? Celui du cauchemar. »

Regina lui fut reconnaissante de ramener la conversation sur un terrain moins intime et lui résuma alors sa rencontre désagréable avec le serpent, l'abeille géante et l'aigle.

« Vous ne pensez pas que le serpent et l'abeille pourraient représenter le Roi et la Reine ? » demanda Emma en finissant son sandwich.

« C'est possible... le serpent allait me tuer mais l'abeille l'en a empêché. Pourtant, il n'a desserré sa prise que lorsque l'aigle est arrivé. Là... il a complètement changé de cible. »

« Un aigle... c'est bizarre... ça ne m'évoque rien... »

Regina oublia volontairement de lui préciser avec quelle facilité l'aigle s'était débarrassé du serpent. Si ce dernier représentait vraiment Hadès, ça n'annonçait rien de bon pour elle.

« Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ? »

« Un truc bizarre aussi... je marchais quand un corbeau est venu se poser sur mon épaule. Il n'était pas méchant, il n'a pas essayé de m'attaquer ou quoi que ce soit... puis, j'ai vu une lyre géante posée contre le tronc d'un arbre. Le corbeau s'est précipité dessus et au moment où il l'a touchée avec ses pattes, j'ai commencé à avoir des hallucinations... j'ai cru que je devenais folle. »

Regina ne sut pas très bien quoi tirer de ce cauchemar étrange et ne put aider Emma.

« Le sanglier devait nous concerner toutes les deux, je pense... avec le chat, » ajouta Emma.

Là encore, elles ne purent rien en tirer de concluant.

Après avoir fini leur verre, elles se préparèrent à aller dormir. Regina avait rendez-vous avec Zelena pour une séance d'équitation, elle devait donc se lever tôt. Avant de disparaître dans sa chambre, Emma l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Bonne nuit, Regina. »

Pour une raison inexplicable, elle fut presque déçue.

oOo

« Tu n'es pas avec Henry ? » s'étonna Zelena en terminant de panser Edelweiss.

« Non, » répondit Lyra en détournant les yeux.

« Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

« En quelque sorte... »

Zelena connaissait bien sa fille, elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien d'elle en insistant et décida donc de laisser couler.

« Tu es sûre que Regina va venir ? » reprit Lyra.

« Pourquoi ne viendrait-elle pas ? Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ? »

« Je ne sais pas... et non. »

« Hmm... »

Inexplicablement, elle éprouva une étrange soulagement quand Regina les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Zelena manqua le regard surpris que Lyra posa sur la nouvelle venue.

« Zelena... Votre Altesse... »

« C'est Lyra, » s'esclaffa t-elle. « Votre Altesse, c'est beaucoup trop cérémonieux. »

Elle se tourna vers sa mère.

« Est-ce que je peux vous accompagner ? »

« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient... » répondit Zelena. « Regina ? »

« Ça me va très bien. »

Alors que Regina allait chercher Horus, Lyra revint rapidement avec Fantasia. C'était un peu étrange qu'elle choisisse cette jument alors qu'elle avait plus ou moins confirmé qu'elle était en froid avec Henry...

La balade commença en silence. Zelena n'avait vu les incendies que depuis le palais et fut donc impressionnée et consternée par l'étendue des dégâts. La garde royale et Hadès avaient mis plusieurs heures à maîtriser les flammes et surtout à faire revenir le calme.

« Hadès pense que les rebelles sont responsables, » glissa t-elle à Regina.

« Ah oui ? » dit Regina.

« Oui. Franchement, je ne sais plus quoi penser... je sens qu'il me cache des choses. »

Lyra gardait le regard fixé droit devant elle mais Zelena savait qu'elle ne perdait pas un mot de la conversation.

« Avez-vous eu une conversation ? » l'interrogea Regina.

« Eh bien... je croyais que les choses s'étaient arrangées entre nous, mais je ne suis plus sûre de rien. »

La veille au soir, après avoir couru partout en ville, il était redevenu distant et tourmenté. Zelena n'aimait pas la flamme de haine qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Elle ne reconnaissait plus rien. Tout partait en fumée, au sens propre comme au figuré.

Lorsqu'elle en fit la remarque à voix haute, Lyra ajouta :

« Et ce n'est que le début. »

Si Zelena n'avait pas dévisagé sa fille d'un air perplexe, elle aurait sans nul doute vu le regard horrifié que Regina posa sur elle. Lyra rougit et se mura de nouveau dans le silence. Lorsqu'elles firent demi-tour, la jeune fille prit la tête du convoi, Fantasia trottant à une dizaine de mètres devant Edelweiss et Horus.

« Regina ? » dit Zelena au bout d'un moment en baissant la voix.

« Oui ? »

« Vous me le diriez, si quelque chose... se préparait ? »

Regina la regarda bien en face et Zelena crut décerner une lueur de regret dans ses yeux sombres. Était-ce réel ou son imagination lui jouait-elle des tours ? Devenait-elle folle ? Hadès l'entraînait-il dans sa paranoïa ?

« Avez-vous confiance en votre mari ? » éluda t-elle.

« Quoi ? Bien sûr, je... »

« A cent pour cent ? »

Déboussolée, la Reine-Abeille ne sut que dire.

« Je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui vous arrive, Zelena, » dit finalement Regina lorsqu'elles mirent pied à terre, de retour aux écuries. « Même si vous n'en avez pas conscience, vous n'êtes qu'un pion dans ce jeu d'échecs. Un pion avec de la valeur, certes, mais... un pion tout de même. »

Estomaquée, Zelena regarda Regina ramener Horus dans son box puis s'en aller sans chercher à la retenir. Lyra, qui avait entendu sa dernière phrase, posa sur elle deux yeux criant d'inquiétude.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que tu penses qu'il nous ment ? » demanda t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Zelena eut envie de fondre en larmes. Tous ses repères volaient en éclats : le royaume était presque à feu et à sang, Hadès devenait presque un étranger pour elle et maintenant, Regina lui conseillait plus ou moins ouvertement de se méfier de lui.

« Je n'en sais rien, Lyra... je n'en sais rien... »

oOo

« Snow ? Je peux vous parler ? »

Snow, qui avait fini sa journée à la Ruche, s'apprêtait à partir quand elle fut arrêtée par David qui lui attrapa délicatement le bras pour la retenir.

« Oui ? » fit-elle, hésitante.

Conformément à ce qu'elle avait promis à Maleficient, elle s'était fait un point d'honneur à rester loin du Serpent, sans toutefois l'éviter complètement pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Visiblement, ça n'avait pas suffi.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui vous a contrariée ? » demanda t-il. « Parce que j'ai l'impression que vous me fuyez... »

Snow lui offrit un sourire sincère.

« Non, bien sûr que non. »

Son air soulagé la ravit.

« Tant mieux, » affirma t-il avec force. « Parce que... »

Sans prévenir, il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Toute retournée, elle répondit à son baiser avec ferveur. Lorsqu'il se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, David termina sa phrase :

« ...j'avais envie de faire ça depuis un moment... »

Elle lui lança un sourire amusé.

« Heureusement que vous... tu te sois enfin décidé. »

« Je te verrais demain ? »

« Va savoir... » s'esclaffa t-elle en le saluant d'un vague geste de la main.

Encore remuée par les sensations qui déferlaient en elle, elle faillit arriver en retard à la réunion du Cercle qui se déroulait chez Ashley et enfila son masque en vitesse. Si Maleficient la regarda entrer d'un air suspicieux, elle ne fit aucune remarque. Snow se félicita qu'il fasse si sombre dans la pièce : il était impossible à quiconque de remarquer la rougeur sur ses joues.

Emma se racla la gorge.

« Bien... maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer. Comme vous le savez tous, il s'agit pour nous de nous introduire dans la Ruche, puis dans l'Observatoire, pour mettre la main sur le Cristal Olympien sans nous frotter aux Serpents et encore moins au Roi. Quelqu'un a une idée ? »

Grace prit immédiatement la parole.

« Mon père m'a dit que le Roi n'a pas apprécié notre petite intervention, hier... Il ne faut pas compter à ce qu'il laisse quiconque s'approcher de son palais, et encore moins y entrer. J'imagine qu'il a renforcé la sécurité... »

« C'est... fâcheux, » dit Lily qui ne semblait pas trouver ça fâcheux du tout. « Mais franchement, ça ne me dérangerait pas de mettre une dérouillée à un Serpent ou deux. »

« Ce n'est pas un jeu, Lily ! » s'agaça Maleficient.

« Je le sais très bien, » rétorqua t-elle. « Je te signale qu'August est toujours prisonnier. Le délivrer est ma priorité... et rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de faire payer au Roi et à ses pantins ce qu'il lui a fait ! »

Sa tirade jeta un froid.

« Bien, » reprit-elle d'une voix plus mesurée. « Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il nous faudra des armes... il faudra qu'on s'introduise dans l'armurerie. A partir de là, on ira récupérer August puis on s'introduira dans l'Observatoire. »

« Il nous sera impossible de gagner sans un seul combat, » prévint Regina.

Snow, pour connaître le fonctionnement de la Ruche, était d'accord avec elle.

« Quelqu'un a une autre idée ? » hasarda Maleficient.

Mais personne n'avait rien de mieux. Compte tenu de l'endroit où ils comptaient s'introduire, il n'existait de toute façon pas de plan infaillible. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une mission suicide : leurs chances de réussite étaient pour ainsi dire très réduites... Ils convinrent de n'entraîner personne d'autre dans leur entreprise : en cas d'échec, personne ne voulait avoir la mort d'un innocent sur la conscience.

La réunion ne s'éternisa pas et ils convinrent de se retrouver le lendemain au coucher du soleil pour passer à l'action. Snow alla récupérer Neal dans un coin et le prit dans ses bras. N'étant pas rassurée par la perspective de rentrer seule, Grace lui proposa de l'accompagner.

« Volontiers, » la remercia Snow.

Elles partirent les premières. Les rues étaient vides, ce qui était normal à cette heure de la nuit, et fort heureusement, elles ne croisèrent aucun Serpent. Repensant avec joie à son baiser avec David, elle se laissa aller à la rêverie. Quand elle l'avait embrassé, c'était comme si le vide dans son cœur s'était comblé...

Toujours dans ses pensées quand elle arriva sur le pas de sa porte, elle en oublia toute prudence lorsqu'elle dit au revoir à la Biche :

« Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, Grace... »

« Je t'en prie, Snow. »

Grace fit alors demi-tour pour regagner la maison d'Ashley, chez qui elle vivait. Hélas, aucune n'avait remarqué la petite silhouette fluette qui les suivait depuis cinq bonnes minutes et qui s'était dissimulée dans l'ombre.

A trop craindre les Serpents, elles en avaient oublié les Abeilles.

La silhouette réprima un sourire satisfait et se hâta de repartir vers le palais.

oOo

Le dîner s'était déroulé dans une ambiance étrange. Zelena et Lyra n'avaient cessé de se jeter des regards en coin en évitant soigneusement de le regarder.

Hadès ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait, cette fois. Certes, il avait été un peu énervé la veille, après avoir aidé ses soldats à éteindre les incendies... voire très énervé. Mais il avait veillé à ne pas trop montrer sa mauvaise humeur en leur présence... et il avait passé la journée enfermé dans l'Observatoire à ruminer contre le temps qu'il perdait. Épuisés par leurs péripéties de la veille, ses soldats avaient passé la journée à ne rien faire.

Il n'aimait pas l'étincelle de soupçon qu'il apercevait dans leur regard. Qu'avaient-elles appris ? Est-ce que Regina leur avait dit quelque chose, en dépit de son interdiction ?

Lyra quitta la table le plus tôt possible et courut se réfugier dans sa chambre. Zelena s'apprêtait à faire de même quand il la retint.

« Attends, Zelena. »

Ne supportant plus cette distance invisible entre eux, il la serra contre lui. A son grand soulagement, elle ne chercha pas à le repousser.

« Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Que se passe t-il ? Tu peux tout me dire... »

« Vraiment ? » demanda t-elle d'une voix lasse. « Parce que j'ai bien l'impression que toi, tu ne me dis pas tout. »

Une sueur froide coula dans son dos.

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu me caches des choses. N'essaie pas de le nier. »

Furieux contre lui-même d'être si facile à déchiffrer pour elle, il se mordit la lèvre.

« Écoute... peu importe ce que je ne te dis pas. Je le fais pour te protéger. Pour vous protéger, toi et Lyra. Je t'aime, Zelena... même si j'ai conscience de ne pas te le montrer assez souvent. »

Zelena lui adressa un sourire crispé.

« Je t'aime aussi, Hadès. Simplement... j'ai la sensation de ne plus te comprendre, ces derniers temps. J'ai l'impression que tu perds le contrôle... du royaume mais aussi de toi-même. »

« Tout va s'arranger. Je te le promets. »

Il ne savait pas s'il l'avait convaincue mais réussit à lui voler un baiser avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne. Songeur, il entendit à peine que quelqu'un entra dans la salle à manger.

« Votre Majesté ? »

C'était Bleue. Il se tourna vers elle, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à lui dire à une heure aussi tardive.

« C'est au sujet des rebelles, Votre Majesté. J'en ai identifié deux. »

Un rictus dégoûté tordit sa bouche.

« Qui sont-ils ? »

« Qui sont- _elles_ , plutôt, Majesté. »

Son visage se décomposa quand il entendit le nom des coupables.

Trahison. Fureur.

Châtiment.

« Qu'on aille les arrêter sur-le-champ ! »


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour !**

 **Énorme cliffhanger en prévision aujourd'hui...**

* * *

 **Pandémonium**

 **Chapitre 16**

 _"Cowards die many times before their deaths,_

 _The valiant never taste of death but once."_

 _"Les lâches meurent mille fois avant de mourir,_

 _Le brave ne goûte jamais à la mort qu'une fois."_

 _Jules César,_ acte II, scène II

oOo

Snow avait envie de hurler.

C'était un cauchemar. Elle allait bientôt se réveiller, dans son lit, et réaliser que rien de tout ça n'était réel.

Réel ou pas réel ?

Elle avait été démasquée.

Deux Serpents – George et Rumple – la traînaient jusque la Ruche sans aucune délicatesse. Rumple serrait entre sa main libre son masque de mésange. Snow n'essayait même pas de lutter. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Quelqu'un l'avait forcément vue quand elle était rentrée avec Grace...

Dans ses bras, Neal sanglotait. Elle se demanda avec horreur ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire de lui. Son fils... elle en mourrait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Un sanglot monta dans sa gorge quand elle aperçu les tours inquiétantes du palais. C'était fini pour elle. Le Roi allait la tuer pour sa trahison.

Snow eut un hoquet d'horreur quand elle aperçut Grace dans le hall du palais entre Sidney et Arthur. Et un deuxième quand elle se rendit compte que Bleue les dévisageait avec une satisfaction malsaine difficilement contenue.

Jefferson dévala alors les escaliers qui menaient aux étages et se planta devant Arthur, furieux.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » demanda t-il avec fureur. « Lâchez immédiatement ma fille ! »

« C'est une traîtresse, » rétorqua Sidney avec arrogance. « Elle fait partie du groupe de rebelles qui tyrannise le royaume. Elle sera donc jugée en conséquences... »

Attirés par le bruit, les autres Serpents descendirent à leur tour les escaliers. Ils étaient probablement dans l'armurerie.

« ...tout comme celle-ci, » conclut George en la désignant.

David apparut à son tour et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avec horreur.

« Snow ? Mais qu'est-ce que... »

Puis, il remarqua son masque que tenait toujours Rumple.

« C'est ridicule, » s'effara Jefferson.

« Et _ça_ , alors ? » lui jeta Arthur en agitant sous ses yeux le masque de biche.

Pour Jefferson, le monde s'écroulait.

« Écoutez, il s'agit forcément d'une erreur... ma petite Grace... »

« Ce n'est pas une erreur, Papa, » répondit courageusement celle-ci.

Le Serpent avala douloureusement sa salive. Snow voyait qu'il commençait à comprendre que ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague et que sa fille faisait bel et bien partie de leur organisation. Plus encore, il comprenait qu'une telle trahison ne resterait pas impunie.

« Je vous interdis de lui faire du mal, » cracha t-il.

« J'aimerais bien voir ça, » répliqua sèchement Rumple.

Il fit un signe à Sidney et Arthur qui traînèrent Grace en direction des cachots sans davantage de paroles. Snow vit alors George qui s'apprêtait à lui arracher Neal. Elle resserra alors sa prise sur son fils et se détourna.

« Ne le touchez pas ! » prévint-elle.

George allait insister quand David le retint et saisit Snow par le bras pour la faire se tourner vers lui. La déchirure qu'elle voyait dans son regard ne fit que la faire souffrir davantage.

« Donne-le moi, Snow... je prendrai soin de lui... »

Les larmes commençaient à brouiller sa vue de nouveau mais elle parvint à trouver la force qu'acquiescer. Après avoir embrassé Neal une dernière fois, qui brailla lorsqu'elle le donna à David et l'appela à grands cris, elle consentit à se laisser emprisonnez.

« Lâchez-moi ! » cingla t-elle. « Je connais le chemin. »

Elle rejoignit les cachots où les sanglots de Grace retentissaient sur les murs comme un terrible écho.

« Le Roi passera vous interroger lui-même dans quelques instants... » dit Rumple, goguenard.

Quand ils furent repartis, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler mais elle ne réagit pas.

« Snow ? » chuchota August. « Snow, que s'est-il passé ? »

Réel ou pas réel ?

Elle était en plein cauchemar, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Mais tout ça était bien trop vrai, bien trop logique pour que ce ne soit qu'une création de son esprit.

Réel.

oOo

Réveillée par les cris provenant du hall, Lyra était sortie de sa chambre. Du haut des escaliers, elle avait assisté à toute la scène.

Snow et Grace, arrêtées. Démasquées. Emprisonnées.

Bientôt torturées.

Impuissante, elle observa les soldats entraîner son amie et la dame de compagnie de sa mère vers les cachots où elles seraient jetées dans une cellule, comme August avant elles.

Ses jambes tremblaient. Elle se doutait bien que Grace était impliquée d'une manière ou d'une autre dans ce groupe mystérieux auquel Henry semblait appartenir. Mais Snow... Jamais elle ne l'aurait soupçonnée.

Mais au fond, ce n'était plus vraiment important. Ce qui importait, c'était ce que son père, dans sa fureur, allait leur faire subir pour leur arracher des aveux...

Malade rien que d'y penser, Lyra fut soulagée de voir sa mère sortir à son tour de sa chambre et la rejoindre. Presque hystérique, elle lui apprit le drame qui venait de se produire. Sa mère fut frappée par un éclair de stupeur.

« Snow ? Mais... »

On aurait dit que le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que Snow, sa si douce, si fidèle dame de compagnie et amie, faisait elle aussi partie de la rébellion.

« Qu'est-ce que Père va leur faire ? » gémit Lyra.

La tristesse et l'horreur qu'elle voyait dans les yeux bleus de Zelena était une réponse suffisante.

« Maman, il faut que tu l'en empêches... » supplia t-elle.

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de répondre, son père déboula dans le hall et avançait d'un pas raidi par la colère vers l'entrée des cachots.

« Hadès ! »

Il s'interrompit en entendant sa femme l'appeler. Zelena descendit les escaliers et se jeta devant la porte qui menait aux cachots, comme pour lui en barrer l'accès.

« Hadès, je t'en prie... sois raisonnable. »

« Raisonnable ? Comment peux-tu me demander d'être raisonnable, Zelena ? Snow... je lui faisais confiance, et elle m'a trahi... et Grace... une amie de Lyra... ça ne peut pas rester impuni. »

Lyra avait rejoint sa mère entre-temps.

« Père, je t'en prie... ne leur fais pas de mal. Attends d'avoir leurs explications... »

Elle regretta d'être aussi émotive quand ses larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues bien malgré elle. Le masque de glace d'Hadès se fissura légèrement.

Il n'avait jamais aimé la voir pleurer...

Il demeura néanmoins intraitable :

« Je suis navré, Lyra, mais je ne peux pas laisser des traîtres mettre en danger la sécurité du royaume. »

Son père fit mine de les pousser pour qu'elles s'écartent mais Lyra tint bon.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu me dois quelque chose... »

Hadès s'arrêta.

« Quoi ? »

« Ma lyre. Tu ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle était enchantée... tu m'as menti. J'ai vu les notes que tu as prises à chaque fois que je m'en suis servie. Et si ce n'était que ça... nous savons que tu nous mens ! »

« Lyra... si je ne te l'ai pas dit, c'est pour te... »

« Me protéger ? Mais me protéger de quoi ? Que se passe t-il ici, à la fin ? Qu'as-tu fait ? »

Hadès fit un pas en arrière, comme si elle l'avait poussé brusquement.

« Qui t'a mis des idées pareilles dans la tête ? »

Son visage prit une expression furieuse.

« Qu'est-ce que Regina vous a dit ? »

Zelena tiqua immédiatement et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Pourquoi crois-tu que Regina nous aurait dit quelque chose ? »

Lyra vit que, au-delà de sa fureur, son père commençait à paniquer.

« Pour rien. »

« Hadès... »

Zelena posa une main sur la joue de son mari.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous ne dis pas ? »

Il ferma les paupières, et recouvrit sa main de la sienne. Puis, il la relâcha et s'éloigna rapidement. Lyra se laissa glisser contre le mur, tremblante de soulagement.

Elles avaient gagné du temps.

Mais il reviendrait. Pour l'instant, la culpabilité l'empêchait d'agir, mais elle savait qu'il n'en serait pas toujours ainsi.

Sa mère l'aida à se relever.

« Viens. Allons les voir... »

oOo

Zelena descendait les marches en appréhendant ce qu'elle allait trouver en bas. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire. Snow, une traîtresse ? Même maintenant, elle était incapable de l'imaginer comme telle.

Tandis que Lyra se précipitait vers la cellule de son amie Grace, Zelena s'accroupit devant celle de sa dame de compagnie. Celle-ci avait la tête enfouie entre ses bras et on ne distinguait que ses boucles ébène.

« Snow ? »

Elle releva la tête et Zelena vit les sillons que ses larmes avaient laissé sur ses joues.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Pour toute réponse, Snow se remit à sangloter.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là, Zelena ? Vous devez me détester... »

« Non, je... je... »

Elle était incapable de mettre des mots sur ses pensées.

« … j'ai convaincu le Roi de ne pas vous faire de mal, » éluda t-elle.

« Pour l'instant, » soupira Snow.

Zelena passa la main à travers les barreaux et attrapa celle de son amie.

« Si je te demandais pourquoi... tu me répondrais ? »

« Ai-je vraiment besoin de le préciser ? » rétorqua t-elle d'une voix douce.

La Reine-Abeille savait pourquoi, mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. Lassés de leur prison rendue obscure par la colère et le désespoir du Roi, ils avaient tout mis en œuvre pour en sortir et rejoindre la lumière.

De son côté, Lyra pressait Grace de questions :

« Combien êtes-vous ? Est-ce que Violet est aussi impliquée ? »

Mais Grace répondait encore et toujours :

« Je suis désolée, Lyra. Je ne peux rien te dire... pas maintenant... »

Les larmes aux yeux, Lyra finit par cesser d'insister et hocha la tête.

« Tout ira bien... on ne vous fera pas de mal, je te le promets... »

Elle n'osait pas tourner la tête vers la cellule d'August, juste à sa droite. Alors que Zelena et elles allaient repartir, Snow les interpella.

« Attendez. »

La pénombre les empêchait de distinguer clairement son visage.

« Vous devez vous cacher. »

« Quoi ? » fit Zelena, perplexe.

« Demain soir... vous devez vous cacher. »

Sa phrase sonnait comme un avertissement plutôt qu'un conseil.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Mais Snow se détourna, les laissant seules avec leurs interrogations.

oOo

« C'est une véritable catastrophe... »

Très tôt au petit matin, Ashley était venue les réveiller pour leur annoncer d'une voix paniquée que les Serpents avaient arrêté Grace et que Snow avait disparu elle aussi.

Emma était effondrée par la nouvelle et culpabilisait, bien qu'elle n'était nullement en cause. Lily et Maleficient ne cachaient pas leur contrariété. Henry était mort d'inquiétude pour Grace et quant à Regina, elle s'efforçait de garder un semblant de calme. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser leurs émotions prendre le contrôle.

« On ne change rien au plan, » finit par affirmer Lily avec conviction. « Nous aurons juste trois prisonniers à délivrer au lieu d'un seul. »

« Si le Roi ne les a pas tous tués d'ici là, » dit Maleficient.

« Lyra ne le laissera pas faire ! » lança Henry, catégorique.

Emma ne disait toujours rien. Regina était de plus en plus inquiète... et si le moment était venu de tout leur révéler ?

Non, non... pas encore... et si ils ne la croyaient pas ? Plus tard...

« C'est de ma faute, » lâcha soudainement Emma.

« Quoi ? Ne sois pas ridicule ! » la contredit Lily.

« Si ! C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée du Cercle d'Odysseus... c'est à cause de moi que Grace et Snow se retrouvent dans cette situation. »

« Nous connaissions tous les risques quand nous nous sommes engagés, » avança Maleficient. « Tu n'y peux rien, Emma. »

Regina s'assit à côté d'elle et serra ses mains dans les siennes.

« Emma... ce qui est arrivé est arrivé. Vous torturer l'esprit ainsi n'y changera rien du tout, d'accord ? Nous allons trouver une solution. »

Maleficient, Lily et Henry eurent alors l'impression d'être de trop et quittèrent discrètement le salon pour les laisser discuter tranquillement.

« Si quelque chose leur arrive, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, » reprit la blonde.

Moi non plus, songea Regina. Moi non plus.

« Et si quelque chose vous arrivait... »

« Rien ne va m'arriver, » la coupa Regina.

« Vraiment ? Et ce rêve, alors, qu'est-ce que vous en faîtes ? »

« Nous en avons déjà discuté... »

« Oui, et ça n'arrête pas de me revenir en tête... et si c'était un rêve prémonitoire, hein ? Et si... »

« Emma. »

Le Cygne s'interrompit dans sa tirade. Un gémissement étrange monta de sa gorge, mélange de tristesse et d'égarement. Les yeux verts se posèrent sur le Phénix. Regina n'avait pas d'ailes, ce jour là, pourtant elle eut l'impression de s'élever quand les lèvres d'Emma rencontrèrent les siennes.

Il y avait eu beaucoup de non-dits entre elles ces derniers temps et leur baiser les fit fondre comme neige au soleil.

Emma la serrait contre elle comme si elle voulait la protéger de ce monde sinistre, du courroux d'Hadès, de la promesse d'une mort qui la guettait, tapie dans l'ombre.

Elles se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Regina appuya son front contre celui d'Emma.

« Regina... »

« Je sais. Je sais. »

Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Pas maintenant.

Elles gardaient ça pour plus tard.

Comme une promesse.

oOo

Hadès avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher et il sentait que quelque chose allait se produire. En tant que Dieu des Enfers, il avait comme un sixième sens pour prédire les catastrophes prochaines.

Il avait résisté à la tentation d'aller aux cachots pour faire payer ces traîtresses toute la journée. Seule la peur de perdre définitivement la confiance de Zelena et Lyra l'avait retenu.

Tout ça allait très mal finir, de toute manière. Son pouvoir ne tenait plus qu'à un fil et il savait avec certitude que Regina allait tenter le tout pour le tout pour le rompre.

Ah, si seulement il n'y avait pas eu Zelena... il lui aurait réglé son compte depuis longtemps.

Mais n'avait-il pas toujours su que son royaume finirait par s'effondrer ? Après tout, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu l'empêcher d'aller tuer Regina dès qu'il avait appris sa présence à Pandémonium sinon le sentiment que la malédiction serait un jour rompue et que Zelena viendrait lui demander des comptes ?

Sortant de la salle de réunion, où il s'était enfermé plus tôt, il alla trouver Zelena et Lyra dans le petit salon.

« Venez avec moi. »

« Quoi ? Où ça ? » demanda Zelena.

« Suivez-moi, c'est tout. »

Incrédules, elles consentirent tout de même à lui obéir. Il prit ensuite la direction des cuisines où il savait que David se trouvait pour l'avoir vu s'y réfugier avec le fils de Snow plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait confié celui-ci aux bons soins de Tink et Nova qui venaient de le coucher dans un coin.

« David, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Hadès ne manqua pas que son plus fidèle soldat lui suivit avec une certaine réticence. Il les mena tous les trois jusque l'entrée de l'Observatoire.

« David, je veux que tu gardes l'accès. Ne laisse personne entrer. Personne, tu m'entends ? »

« Qu'est-ce que... »

« Si quelqu'un approche, tue-le. »

« Mais... »

« Ne me suis-je pas montré assez clair ? »

Il perdait patience mais s'en voulut aussitôt de lui avoir parlé sur ce ton.

« David, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu fasses ce que je te dis. »

Dérouté, David montra son assentiment d'un petit signe de tête et prit place devant la porte. Une étrange flamme brillait dans ses yeux. Ignorant le cri d'avertissement qui hurlait dans son esprit, Hadès poussa Lyra et Zelena pour les inviter à entrer.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, Hadès... » jeta Zelena quand ils furent arrivés dans la pièce circulaire.

« J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que les rebelles vont attaquer le palais. »

Zelena et Lyra échangèrent un regard lourd de sens qui montra qu'elles savaient quelque chose qu'il ignorait mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Repoussant les doutes qui le rongeaient, Hadès fit un petit geste de la main. Le Cristal Olympien flotta alors vers lui et se déposa dans sa paume.

Il avait peut-être perdu la partie, mais il ne se rendrait pas sans combattre.

Jamais.

oOo

Il faisait nuit quand Lily revêtit son masque de renarde.

Il était temps.

Flanquée de Maleficient, Emma, Regina et Henry, elle sortit à pas feutrés et se faufila dans les rues sombres. Pourtant, elle savait qu'une telle prudence n'était pas de mise ici.

Les Serpents gardaient leur fosse.

Les autres membres du Cercle les rejoignirent au fur et à mesure de leur progression, comme s'ils avaient orchestré une quelconque chorégraphie, comme si tout était prémédité. Il n'en était rien, bien sûr.

Seule une détermination farouche les habitait et brûlait en eux. Alors qu'ils approchaient de la Ruche, une silhouette apparût sur leur chemin.

« Je pensais bien que vous viendriez ce soir. »

Le Serpent Jefferson se tenait devant leurs visages hostiles sans broncher. Lily se mit aussitôt en position de combat.

« Je ne suis pas là pour vous arrêter, » affirma t-il.

« Que nous voulez-vous, alors ? » lança Emma.

« Je suis là pour vous aider. »

« Quoi ? C'est ridicule ! Vous êtes un soldat du Roi... » dit Granny.

« August l'était aussi, et lui aussi a fini par déserter... »

Alors que Granny allait protester, Maleficient s'avança.

« Pourquoi ce revirement de bord radical ? »

Jefferson serra les poings.

« Le Roi a dépassé les bornes quand il a enfermé ma fille. Je ne le laisserai pas lui faire du mal... même si je dois le trahir pour l'arrêter. »

Sur ces mots, il jeta un sac à leurs pieds. Regina s'en approcha et l'ouvrit pour constater qu'il contenait des épées et poignards.

« C'est pour vous. Sans armes, vous n'irez pas bien loin. »

Voilà qui allait leur éviter d'aller dévaliser l'armurerie. Pendant que chacun s'emparait d'une arme, Henry demanda :

« Vous allez vous battre à nos côtés, alors ? »

Jefferson acquiesça sombrement.

« Ne croyez pas que tous les soldats sont des lâches. Certains d'entre nous sauveraient leur peau sans hésiter, quitte à abandonner le Roi... d'autres sont prêts à se battre jusqu'à la mort pour lui. »

Il fit alors demi-tour et tous lui emboîtèrent le pas. Soudain, un chat sortit de derrière un buisson. C'était Pito, Lily le reconnut sans mal malgré l'obscurité. Il se campa devant Regina et miaula férocement.

Comme s'il voulait l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

« Allons, écarte toi, Pito... nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. »

Mais le chat ne bougeait pas. Perdant patience, Lily s'approcha et l'écarta du bout du pied. Crachant de dépit, il disparût comme il était venu.

A quelques mètres de la Ruche, Ashley prit la parole :

« Je pense qu'Henry et Violet devraient passer par les jardins pour entrer. Vous seriez plus discrets et vous auriez plus de chance de vous emparer du Cristal. »

Tout le monde savait très bien qu'elle ne disait ça uniquement pour leur éviter de se retrouver au milieu des combats mais personne ne la contredit. Les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent alors du groupe.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » chuchota Maleficient. « Alors c'est parti... »

Lily vit Emma serrer une dernière fois la main de Regina avant de s'élancer.

Will était chargé de garder l'entrée du palais. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant leur groupe approcher. Avec leur masque sur les yeux, ils devaient sans doute apparaître plus inquiétants qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité.

« Jefferson ? » s'effara Will. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Laisse-nous passer, Will. Ce n'est plus ton combat. »

Médusé, le Serpent ne prit pas le risque de se mettre en travers de leur chemin et s'écarta. Mais ils étaient attendus à l'intérieur.

Rumplestiltskin, Sidney, Arthur, Victor et Graham les attendaient. George et David n'étaient nulle part en vue.

« Bande d'imbéciles, » cracha Arthur. « Croyez-vous vraiment pouvoir triompher sur nous ? »

Le regard brillant de haine, il toisa Jefferson.

« Tu paieras pour ta traîtrise. »

« J'en doute. »

Comme s'il avait donné un signal, les membres du Cercle attaquèrent, c'est-à-dire Emma, Regina, Ashley, Maleficient, Gepetto et Granny. Jefferson vint leur prêter main forte immédiatement mais le combat s'avérait inégal : les Serpents étaient bien plus rompus au maniement de l'épée que n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

Alors qu'elle observait le début de la bataille, Lily remarqua néanmoins que Victor et Graham ne se battaient pas avec autant d'ardeur qu'il aurait fallu. Peut-être avaient-ils déjà renoncé mais qu'ils faisaient mine de les attaquer pour ne pas subir une éventuelle punition. Quant à Will, il n'était nulle part en vue.

Rassérénée, Lily se glissa discrètement jusqu'à l'entrée des cachots et attrapa les clés qu'elle trouva accrochées au mur en haut de l'escalier. Puis, elle courut jusqu'à la cellule d'August en prêtant à peine attention à Snow et Grace.

« Lily ! »

« C'est fini, August. Nous sommes en train d'attaquer. Nous allons gagner et vous serez libres. »

Elle n'avait pas remarqué la silhouette tapie dans l'ombre qui se redressa.

oOo

« Lily, c'est un piège ! Derrière toi ! »

George sortit son épée de son fourreau. La fille au masque de renarde – Lily, donc – fit volte-face. Retirant son masque, elle le jeta à terre et saisit son épée à la place.

George eut envie d'éclater de rire alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle.

Il était un membre de la garde royale. Tenir une arme était comme une seconde nature pour lui.

Il était tout puissant.

Et Lily n'était qu'une renarde.

Rien qu'une renarde.

oOo

Maleficient évita de justesse un coup d'épée mortel d'Arthur, qui fut repoussé par Jefferson, quand un hurlement inhumain retentit dans la pièce.

Les combats cessèrent immédiatement, chacun essayant de déterminer l'origine du cri.

Plus que de la douleur, c'était de la détresse à l'état pur. Son regard dériva jusqu'à tomber sur la porte des cachots, restée ouverte.

Alors Maleficient comprit. Tomba sur le sol.

Et hurla à son tour.

* * *

Moi aussi, je vous aime :).


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour !**

 **Nous voici presque arrivés au terme de cette histoire, il s'agit du dernier chapitre (un court épilogue sera posté la semaine prochaine).**

Alex : Contente que ça t'ait plu ! Disons que je ne suis pas réputée pour épargner mes personnages... :')

* * *

 **Pandémonium**

 **Chapitre 17**

 _"Et tu, Brute?"_

 _"Toi aussi, Brutus ?"_

 _Jules César,_ acte III, scène I

oOo

Henry et Violet se faufilaient dans les jardins. Le jeune homme, qui pourtant était un habitué des lieux, les trouva inquiétants, et même effrayants. Tout était si différent, la nuit... A son grand soulagement, aucun Serpent, ni aucune Abeille n'étaient dans les parages.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Violet, qui s'en remettait totalement à lui.

« Hmm... j'imagine qu'on va essayer de s'introduire discrètement dans l'Observatoire... mais ça, c'est en supposant que le Roi ne s'y soit pas enfermé.

Ce sont Henry doutait fort. Hadès n'était pas un imbécile, il avait forcément senti le vent tourner et avait probablement voulu se montrer prévoyant. Lui arracher le Cristal Olympien allait être plus que délicat...

Il repensa à Jules César dont il avait achevé la lecture un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ce complot là s'était achevé par la mort de César... qu'allait-il advenir du Roi Serpent ?

Henry et Violet approchaient de la porte qui menait au palais depuis les jardins quand un hurlement déchira le silence de la nuit. Ils s'immobilisèrent et échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Violet fut coupée par un autre hurlement.

« Je n'aime pas ça, Henry... je n'aime pas ça du tout... »

Que s'était-il passé ? Quelqu'un était-il mort ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus au Corbeau et à la Colombe pour qu'ils s'élancent en direction de la porte. Un silence mortel s'était abattu sur la Ruche. Ils en vinrent à entendre le son effréné de leurs cœurs qui battaient rapidement – trop rapidement.

« On essaye d'aller dans l'Observatoire... ou on va voir ce qui se passe ? » demanda Violet.

Henry était déchiré. Il y avait un autre escalier dans un des petits salons pour aller à l'étage sans qu'ils soient obligés de passer par le hall.

Mais d'un autre côté...

« L'un de nous est peut-être mort. Je pense que nous devrions aller voir. »

« Bon, d'accord. Mais soyons discrets. »

Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être discrets. Quand ils entrèrent, personne ne fit attention à eux. Le combat avait cessé. Les Serpents n'avaient pas baissé leurs épées mais ils s'étaient figés, interloqués.

Regina et Emma s'étaient accrochées l'une à l'autre. Maleficient était à genoux sur le sol, les larmes aux yeux.

Tous regardaient la porte des cachots.

Enfin, Jefferson émergea, son bras gauche autour des épaules de sa fille Grace, sa main droite tenant mollement son épée. Tous deux avaient le visage fermé.

« George est assommé, » dit-il d'une voix atone.

Derrière lui, Snow apparut. Elle pleurait, il y avait du sang sur sa robe et sur ses mains.

Beaucoup de sang.

Trop de sang.

Henry se sentit mal.

Réel ou pas réel ?

Un drame s'était produit.

Enfin, après une éternité, August regagna le hall lui aussi.

Réel.

Le corps de Lily reposait mollement dans ses bras. Une rivière de sang maculait ses vêtements.

Et le sang coulait encore, suintait, gouttait, emportait avec lui ce qui avait été la jeune femme.

« NON ! »

Le cri de Maleficient ramena tout le monde à la réalité. Mais, à peine Sidney, Rumple et Arthur avaient-ils brandi leurs épées que trois autres se pointèrent vers leur gorge. Graham, Victor et Will, mystérieusement revenu, s'étaient retournés contre eux.

« Ça va beaucoup trop loin, » lâcha Will. « Beaucoup. Trop. Loin. »

A part Rigel, personne n'était jamais mort à Pandémonium. C'était symbolique. Presque poétique, en fait. La disparition de Rigel avait été le commencement du cycle de violence. Celle de Lily en provoquerait la fin.

Henry, en entendant Violet et Grace sangloter, s'aperçut que lui aussi pleurait. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de torrent de larmes qui inondait le visage de Maleficient.

Rien.

« Non... Lily... »

August s'accroupit et déposa délicatement et déposa le corps de sa défunte bien-aimée sur le sol.

« Je suis désolé, Maleficient... tellement désolé... »

Henry sut alors que c'était lui qui avait hurlé, la première fois. Jamais il n'oublierait ce cri. Il savait à quel point Maleficient était attachée à Lily. Et maintenant, alors qu'elle était partie pour toujours, elle était obligée de bercer son cadavre.

Jamais elle ne réussirait à totalement enlever le sang qui recouvrait ses mains.

August caressait les cheveux de Lily de sa main mutilée, les yeux vides.

Henry observa les autres. Le chagrin se disputait à la colère sur leur visage. Emma, en particulier, était à deux doigts de s'effondrer. Ils se recueillirent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, oubliant complètement l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

« Il faut... il faut que nous avancions... » finit par lâcher Regina. « Finir... ce que nous sommes venus faire. »

Une détermination nouvelle dans les yeux qui étincelait à travers ses larmes, Emma acquiesça.

« Oui... allons-y. »

Les quatre Serpents rebelles désarmèrent leurs camarades vaincus.

« Vous pouvez avancer... nous allons les surveiller. »

Maleficient et August ne firent pas mine de les suivre. Henry les comprenait. Ils venaient de tout perdre. Le sort du Roi était désormais le cadet de leurs soucis.

Snow prit la tête du groupe, la tête basse. Les images de la mort sanglante de Lily passaient et repassaient devant ses yeux, Henry en était sûr. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de l'Observatoire, ils eurent la surprise d'y voir David monter la garde.

« Snow ! » s'exclama t-il.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » s'effara David en voyant le sang sur ses vêtements. « J'ai entendu un cri, mais le Roi m'a ordonné de ne pas bouger... »

« Lily... elle est morte, » pleura Snow. « Elle était venue nous délivrer, mais George l'attendait... il l'a tuée... »

« ...je suis désolé. »

« J'étais là, j'ai tout vu... c'était abominable... Jefferson est arrivé et il a assommé George avant de nous délivrer, mais c'était trop tard... »

Il caressa ses cheveux pour la réconforter.

« Je suppose que vous devez défendre l'entrée jusqu'à la mort ? » lâcha Regina.

David acquiesça sans dire un mot. Sa main libre s'avança vers son épée mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Il était déchiré. Pour en avoir déjà discuté avec Lyra, Henry savait que David était le soldat favori d'Hadès. Une étrange forme de respect teinté d'amitié unissait les deux hommes.

Un lien assez fort pour que David enroule ses doigts autour de la poignée de son arme.

Mais pas assez pour qu'il la sorte.

En ayant menacé et emprisonné Snow, Hadès avait sans le savoir commis sa dernière erreur.

David s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Regina lui fit un petit signe de tête avant de s'adresser au reste du groupe :

« Il est inutile que vous m'accompagniez. J'irai seule. Retournez plutôt auprès de Maleficient... elle a besoin de soutien. »

« Vous êtes sûre de vous ? » demanda Granny. « Bon... très bien... faîtes attention. Et bonne chance. »

Elle entraîna Violet, Ashley et Gepetto derrière elle mais Henry refusa de bouger, tout comme Emma et Snow.

« Nous venons avec vous, » affirma Emma. « Et ce n'est pas négociable. »

« Le Roi sait qu'il est fini, » fit remarquer Regina. « Rien de grave ne... »

« N'en soyez pas si sûre ! Je viens, un point c'est tout. »

Henry acquiesça avec force.

Haussant les épaules, résignée, Regina ouvrit la voie.

oOo

Même perchés tout en haut de l'Observatoire, ils avaient tout entendu.

Les hurlements. Les crissements de la bataille.

Et puis, le silence.

S'accrochant au Cristal Olympien de toutes ses forces, Hadès faisait les cent pas. Lyra et Zelena le regardaient faire en silence, le visage assombri par l'inquiétude. Il entendit des voix en bas des escaliers. La porte s'ouvrit et des bruits de pas retentirent.

Il vint se placer devant sa femme et sa fille et pointa le Cristal devant lui.

Regina apparut. Puis, Emma Swan.

Hadès eut une étrange impression de déjà-vu.

Seize ans plus tôt, ils s'étaient déjà trouvés dans une situation semblable, tous les deux. A l'époque, Lyra n'était encore qu'un nourrisson et Robin était à la place d'Emma, mais le destin se montrait incroyablement ironique.

La boucle était bouclée, pas vrai ?

Il s'apprêtait à demander ce qu'elles avaient fait de David quand celui-ci apparu, flanqué de Henry et de Snow qu'il tenait par la taille. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour qu'il comprenne.

« Toi aussi, David ? » s'effara t-il.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, il s'était demandé pourquoi il avait laissé Snow et David parmi ses sujets alors qu'il avait séparé Rumple et Belle, Emma et Hook et Regina et Robin.

Il savait, maintenant.

C'était parce que, d'une certaine façon, il admirait leur amour.

A ses yeux, ce qui liait Emma à Hook et Regina à Robin n'était pas assez fort. La preuve : il ne pouvait pas manquer la façon dont Emma s'accrochait au bras de Regina. Quant à Rumple et Belle... il ne voulait même pas y penser.

L'amour de Snow et David représentait un modèle, un idéal auquel il aspirait et qu'il aspirait bien avoir atteint. N'avait-il pas envisagé que le Véritable Amour mette fin à sa malédiction ?

Ce n'était pas de la façon dont il l'avait imaginé, mais tout de même... Ô, douce ironie.

« Vous êtes allé trop loin, » dit David d'une voix où pointait une immense déception tachée de regrets. « Je suis navré. »

Hadès accusa le coup en silence. Regina reprit :

« C'est fini, Hadès. Donnez-moi le Cristal. »

En guise de réponse, il le pointa sur elle

« Jamais. »

« Très bien. »

Regina regarda alors Emma.

« J'ai menti. J'ai gardé mes souvenirs. Je me souviens de tout depuis le début. »

« Quoi ? »

« Taisez-vous ! » rugit Hadès.

Regina l'ignora superbement.

« Nous venons d'une fille appelée Storybrooke. Snow et David sont vos parents. Neal est votre frère, Henry votre fils biologique et mon fils adoptif. »

Estomaquée, Emma fut incapable de trouver une réplique. Hadès commença à trembler.

« Que... je... »

« Plus tard, les explications ! » coupa Regina.

Puis, elle se tourna vers Zelena.

« Tu es ma sœur. Ma demi-sœur, en fait, mais... ce n'est qu'un détail. »

Hadès fit volte-face pour observer la réaction de Zelena mais ne trouva rien de concluant dans ses yeux.

« Hadès nous a maudits. C'est _lui_ , le vrai responsable. »

« Elle ment ! » affirma t-il, paniqué. « Elle essaye de te monter contre moi, Zelena, n'écoute pas ce qu'elle te raconte ! »

Horrifié, il vit que Zelena avait cessé de l'écouter. Elle passa devant lui et se planta devant Regina.

« On ne se ressemble pas... »

« Oui, mais... »

« ...mais j'ai senti une connexion entre nous la première fois que je vous... que je t'ai parlé. »

Elle lui sourit timidement, et Regina lui rendit son sourire. Et Hadès s'étranglait de rage.

Lyra s'avança à son tour.

« Alors... tu es ma tante ? »

Sa voix était prudente, mesurée. Hadès y entendit de l'espoir, mais de la confusion, aussi, quand elle regarda Henry qui était tout aussi perplexe.

« Oui, Lyra... » dit Regina d'une voix émue.

Et Hadès comprit à cet instant qu'il avait perdu la partie.

Sans le soutien et la confiance de Zelena et Lyra, il n'avait rien. Il n'était plus Roi. Il n'était plus rien.

Rien du tout.

oOo

Émue par le sourire hésitant que lui offrait Lyra, Regina poursuivit :

« Ton père... »

Hadès l'interrompit immédiatement, furieux.

« Si jamais vous prononcez un mot de plus, je vous tue. Je vous jure que je le ferai. »

« Hadès ! » s'effara Zelena.

Une seconde, rien qu'une seconde, Regina eut pitié de lui. Ce n'était plus le Roi-Serpent de Pandémonium qu'elle avait en face d'elle, ni le Dieu des Enfers.

Juste un homme brisé qui avait déjà perdu un fils et auquel elle était en train de tout prendre. Y compris celle qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille. Mais elle revit le cadavre de Lily et le sang qui dégoulinait et recouvrait Maleficient et August.

« Lily est... était la fille de Maleficient, » dit-elle d'une voix dure. « Un de vos soldats l'a tuée. C'est de votre faute. Tout ce qui est arrivé est de votre faute. »

« Ne vous avisez pas de... »

« Hadès n'est pas ton véritable père, Lyra. Il t'a menti depuis le début. »

« Quoi ?! »

Choquée, elle se tourna vers Hadès.

« Père ? »

Mais il se tut. Ne chercha pas à nier. Se contenta de baisser les yeux.

« Non... non... »

Elle fondit en larmes et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

« Alors, dans le monde réel, ce... Storybrooke... j'aime un autre homme ? » demanda Zelena, complètement perdu.

« Euh... non... la situation est un peu compliquée, mais tu aimes Hadès... dommage que celui-ci en ait profité et se soit servi de toi. »

Elle s'embrouillait dans ses explications.

« Vous saurez bientôt tous la vérité, mais il me faut le Cristal, » conclut Regina. « Donnez-le moi, Hadès... vous avez perdu et vous le savez. Soyez raisonnable, pour une fois... avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Avant qu'il ne perde Zelena et Lyra pour toujours.

Mais, trop aveuglé par la colère, Hadès refusa d'obtempérer.

« Il faudra d'abord me tuer pour ça. »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire, » fit Emma d'une voix glaciale, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis les révélations de Regina.

Regina se demandait ce que la blonde voulait dire par là quand elle tira un poignard de sa ceinture et attrapa Zelena avant d'appuyer la lame sur sa gorge.

« Emma ! » protesta Regina.

« Donnez-lui ce Cristal, » cracha Emma. « Ou elle meurt. »

La chevelure d'Hadès s'embrasa, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Si vous la touchez, je vais vous... »

« Vous n'allez rien faire du tout à part donner ce Cristal à Regina. »

Regina, bien que choquée par les méthodes radicales d'Emma, fut obligée de constater qu'elle avait mis Hadès au pied du mur.

Un cruel choix s'offrait à lui.

L'amour ou le pouvoir.

La première fois qu'il avait tenu le Cristal en main, il avait cru qu'il pouvait avoir les deux. Et c'était ce qu'il avait eu, pendant seize ans. Mais maintenant, il devait renoncer à l'un ou l'autre.

Regina connaissait bien Hadès. Il aimait le pouvoir, c'est vrai.

Mais il aimait encore plus Zelena. Parce que si ce n'était pas pour elle, ils seraient déjà tous morts.

« Je vous préviens, si vous ne lâchez pas ce foutu Cristal dans les dix secondes, je vais... »

Hadès jeta l'arme mortelle aux pieds de Regina. Emma repoussa alors brusquement Zelena, qui tomba dans les bras du Dieu. Celui-ci voulut l'enlacer mais elle se dégagea et s'éloigna de lui.

« Zelena... »

« Non ! Tu m'as menti, Hadès... n'essaye pas de le nier, c'est trop tard ! »

Effondré, il se mura dans le silence. Regina ramassa le Cristal. Il était chaud au toucher.

« Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? » demanda t-elle à Emma.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

« Bah... un peu. Un peu beaucoup. Mais... j'imagine que vous aviez vos raisons. »

Et elle lui sourit timidement. C'était tout ce dont Regina avait besoin.

Maintenant, restait à découvrir comment briser le Cristal... Il était impensable qu'elle le fasse à mains nues, il était beaucoup trop solide. Et elle n'avait pas ses pouvoirs magiques...

Regina songea à ce qu'était le Cristal. Une arme qui pouvait détruire absolument tout... en apparence. Elle regarda Snow et David. Et même Hadès et Zelena.

Il y avait une chose que le Cristal avait échoué à anéantir, et ne pourrait jamais le faire.

L'amour.

Elle regarda Emma, puis Henry et laissa son cœur agir.

Le Cristal se brisa net dans sa main.

Une vague de magie pure les submergea alors. Regina ne ressentit aucun changement particulier, mais elle savait ce qui venait de se produire quand elle vit les regards s'éclairer.

Ils se souvenaient.

« Regina ! »

Emma lui adressa un sourire éclatant et lui ouvrit ses bras.

Regina allait s'y jeter quand elle eut la sensation qu'un éclair la frappa.

Assommée, elle s'écroula sur le sol. Elle sentit Emma se précipiter à ses côtés.

« Non... non... »

Regina voulut dire quelque chose mais elle se sentit soudain plus légère.

Réel ou pas réel ?

Elle s'envolait.

« Regina ? Non, Regina ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

Était-ce Zelena dont la voix bourdonnait à ses oreilles comme une abeille ?

« Faites quelque chose ! » hurla Emma. « Non, Regina, reste avec moi... »

Le Serpent Hadès demeurait impuissant.

« Je ne comprends pas, » avoua t-il.

Emma lui hurla quelque chose mais elle n'entendait plus.

Il n'était plus temps de regagner la terre ferme, maintenant. Elle s'élevait en direction de l'étrange étoile bleue qui illuminait son chemin.

Pourtant, elle avait le cœur brisé. Elle ne voulait pas quitter Emma.

Comment faire pour chasser toute cette peine ?

Désespérée, elle ferma les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

Réel ou pas réel ?

Regina mourut.

oOo

Réel.

oOo

Impuissante, Emma secouait de toutes ses forces le corps de Regina.

« Regina ? Regina, réponds, je t'en supplie... »

« Emma... » fit Snow en posant une main sur son épaule. « Elle... elle est partie... »

« Non ! » cria Henry en se jetant sur le corps de sa mère. « Non, Maman... »

Des larmes de rage et de tristesse embuant son champ de vision, Emma se releva et fit les trois pas qui la séparaient d'Hadès.

« Vous, » cracha t-elle. « C'est _vous_ qui avez fait ça. »

Et elle le gifla avec force. Même s'il parut furieux, Hadès garda contenance.

« Je vous assure que je ne sais rien... si j'avais voulu la tuer, je l'aurais fait depuis bien longtemps ! »

Emma le sentait sincère, et hésita. Mais si ce n'était pas lui, alors que s'était-il passé ? De dépit, elle donna un coup de poing, puis un coup de pied dans le vide. Regina ne pouvait pas partir maintenant... Pas alors qu'elles s'étaient tant rapprochées...

Elle fondit en larmes et retourna bercer son cadavre comme elle avait vu Maleficient le faire avec Lily. Ses parents et Henry vinrent l'entourer de ses bras.

Elle avait retrouvé sa famille.

Mais elle avait perdu quelque chose d'autre.

Son cœur saignait.

« Et maintenant ? » entendit-elle dire Zelena, qui s'adressait à Hadès d'une voix distante et froide.

Une énorme satisfaction l'envahit en imaginant la peine qu'il devait ressentir... c'était bien mérité, après ce qu'il leur avait fait...

« Eh bien... la malédiction est brisée. Nous allons repartir à Storybrooke. »

Comme pour appuyer ses mots, un nuage de fumée envahit la pièce quelques secondes plus tard.

Ils rentraient à la maison, mais Emma s'en fichait, maintenant.

Elle aurait préféré rester à Pandémonium avec Regina plutôt que de devoir retourner à Storybrooke sans elle.

Dans une lamentation déchirante, elle déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime, Regina... »

* * *

 _/!\ Spoilers si vous n'avez pas lu la trilogie_ A la Croisée des Mondes : _la façon dont Regina brise le Cristal Olympien est inspirée de celle dont Will brise le Poignard Subtil dans_ Le Miroir d'Ambre _/!\_

Avant que certains d'entre vous ne commencent à paniquer, je vous rappelle que _Pandémonium_ n'est que la première partie d'une trilogie et la liste des personnages principaux restera inchangée pour la suite... ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour !**

 **Voilà donc le point final de _Pandémonium_... on se retrouve en bas pour le blabla ! **

* * *

**Pandémonium**

 **Épilogue**

 _"O mighty Caesar! Dost thou lie so low?_

 _Are all thy conquests, glories, triumphs, spoils,_

 _Shrunk to this little measure? Fare thee well."_

 _"Ô puissant César ! Te voilà tombé si bas ?_

 _Toutes tes conquêtes, gloires, dépouilles, victoires,_

 _Réduites à cette petite mesure ? Adieu à toi."_

 _Jules César,_ acte III, scène I

oOo

Emma, tout de noir vêtue, s'observait d'un air morne dans le miroir de sa chambre. Ses cheveux étaient à moitié décoiffés mais elle allait être en retard et ne comptait pas perdre davantage de temps à se battre avec sa brosse.

Remonter dans sa voiture lui fit un drôle d'effet, après tout ce temps.

Seize ans...

Elle ne mit que quelques minutes à rejoindre le cimetière. Heureusement, l'enterrement n'avait pas encore commencé.

La tête rentrée dans les épaules, elle resta à l'écart de la foule. De loin, elle pouvait voir ses parents avec Henry, la tête basse. A proximité se trouvaient August et Maleficient, dévastés eux aussi.

Emma refoulait avec difficulté ses larmes. Déjà deux jours qu'ils étaient rentrés et elle avait l'impression de nager en plein cauchemar. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai... Regina ne pouvait pas être morte...

Pourtant, tout comme Lily, elle était actuellement enfermée dans un cercueil qu'on allait bientôt enterrer six pieds sous terre. Emma sentit une présence derrière elle et se tendit immédiatement.

Ayant reconnu son identité, elle serra les poings.

« Vous êtes un connard. Vous le savez, ça ? »

Hadès s'avança pour se retrouver à sa hauteur mais ne releva pas l'insulte, ni ne daigna répondre.

Bien sûr qu'il le savait.

Emma avisa la femme et l'adolescente aux cheveux roux qu'elle apercevait au loin. Hadès suivit son regard et soupira longuement.

« Vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir tout perdu, » jeta t-il.

« Elles ne vous parlent plus ? »

Elle ne chercha pas à dissimuler la satisfaction dans sa voix.

« Je n'ai pas essayé de les approcher. Je leur laisse un peu de temps pour... digérer. »

Zelena devait avoir tout appris à Lyra sur ses origines, maintenant. Accepterait-elle de lui reparler après ça ? Emma estimait qu'il méritait qu'elle ne lui adresse plus jamais la parole.

« Vous l'avez bien cherché. »

L'enterrement commença. Personne ne souhait faire de discours : il n'y avait rien à dire, de toute façon. Emma pensa à ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand Killian était mort. L'histoire se répétait... elle n'aurait pas droit à une fin heureuse.

« Ils viendront vous demander des comptes, » prophétisa Emma. « Et vous n'êtes pas Roi, ici. »

« Certes non, mais je reste un Dieu, » rétorqua Hadès.

C'était injuste, parce qu'il allait s'en tirer sans le moindre châtiment, tout ça parce qu'il était trop puissant pour que quiconque l'arrête.

Les deux cercueils étaient en terre, maintenant. On commença à les recouvrir. Elle aperçut Pito qui se frottait sur les jambes de Lyra et Zelena, comme pour les soutenir. Emma, qui refusait de montrer la moindre faiblesse devant Hadès, ne put néanmoins retenir ses larmes. Il eut le bon sens de ne pas faire de remarque.

Lui aussi était en deuil, d'une certaine manière.

« Elles sont aux Enfers ? » interrogea Emma en s'essuyant les yeux.

« Non. »

« Non ? Comment ça ? Elles ont forcément une affaire inachevée à régler... Lily n'avait même pas ses souvenirs... et Regina... »

Regina était morte d'une manière totalement inexplicable.

« Je suis le Dieu des Enfers, Mademoiselle Swan. Je connais le nom de toutes les âmes perdues qui foulent mon territoire. Regina et Lily n'y sont pas. »

« Mais alors... »

Avisant l'expression d'Hadès, elle attaqua :

« Vous savez où elles sont, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Eh bien... je pense, oui. »

Elle attendit qu'il poursuive mais il se tut. L'enterrement était terminé et personne ne souhaitait s'attarder. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt seuls.

« Alors ? » insista Emma. « Où sont-elles allées, si ce n'est pas aux Enfers ? »

« Elles sont mortes de façon... héroïque. Elles sont là où vont tous les héros... »

L'évocation de ce lieu sembla lui déplaire fortement.

« Elles sont à Elysium. »

« Elysium ? Et où est-ce ? »

« ...sur l'Olympe. »

« Là où habite votre frère, alors... »

Une grimace de dégoût tordit ses traits.

« Précisément. »

Sa voix dégoulinait de mépris.

« Pourquoi ces questions ? »

« Je vais aller la chercher. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Elle n'aurait jamais dû mourir ! Ce n'était pas son heure... tout ça à cause de votre stupide malédiction... »

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse. »

« Et vous allez m'y conduire. Vous me devez bien ça, après ce que vous nous avez fait subir... »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle le planta là et s'avança vers la tombe de Regina, devant laquelle elle s'accroupit.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Regina... je te retrouverai... »

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de sentir sa présence autour d'elle.

« Je te retrouverai toujours. »

oOo

FIN

A suivre dans _Elysium_

* * *

Poster cet épilogue me fait un drôle d'effet... j'ai pas mal de choses à dire alors c'est parti :

Déjà : MERCI. Merci de m'avoir lue, merci d'avoir suivi et ajouté cette histoire dans vos favoris, merci pour toutes vos reviews dont la lecture m'a toujours apporté une grande joie.

Quelques mots sur _Pandémonium_ : j'ai choisi d'utiliser des citations de _Jules César_ car le thème de la pièce, à savoir la conspiration contre César, se rapportait plutôt bien à l'intrigue de la fic... pour _Elysium_ , une autre pièce de Shakespeare sera utilisée. Saurez-vous trouver laquelle ?

Il ne vous a sans doute pas échappé que certains mystères restent sans réponse : pourquoi Regina s'est réveillée seize ans plus tard et a conservé ses souvenirs, qui a déplacé la bombe magique ayant failli tuer Lyra, pourquoi Regina est-elle morte en brisant la malédiction... Rassurez-vous : tous trouveront une réponse dans _Elysium_.

 _Elysium_ , parlons-en : ce lieu sera inspiré des Champs Elysées de la mythologie grecque où se rendent les âmes vertueuses et les héros après leur mort. Contrairement à la mythologie, où ils sont situés aux Enfers, ils seront, comme l'a indiqué Hadès à Emma, sur l'Olympe (par cohérence avec ce que nous avons vu dans la série).

Quant à la question que vous vous posez sûrement, à savoir quand cette suite sera publiée, je vais être honnête : je n'en sais absolument rien. Honnêtement, je n'ai pas encore commencé l'écriture car certains points du scénario me laissent à ce jour encore indécise et je suis débordée toute la semaine. Il se pourrait donc que l'attente soit longue... je m'en excuse d'avance, mais je vous promets de faire mon possible pour écrire une suite de qualité.

Je m'adresse maintenant aux lecteurs invisibles : d'après mes stats, vous êtes un peu plus d'une centaine à suivre cette histoire. Je vous remercie bien évidemment et j'aimerais vraiment que vous me laissiez votre avis, ne serait-ce que quelques mots. Si vous avez lu cette histoire jusque ici, j'en déduis que vous l'avez un minimum appréciée et j'aimerais lire toutes vos remarques. Je sais qu'il est parfois difficile de trouver l'inspiration pour écrire une review. Je vais donc vous proposer une série de questions pour vous aider : globalement, qu'avez-vous pensé de l'ensemble de l'histoire ? Avez-vous un chapitre préféré ? Un personnage ? Un moment, une discussion, une action qui vous a marqué ? Une relation dont vous avez apprécié le développement ? Ou, au contraire, quelque chose que vous auriez aimé voir plus développé ? Des déceptions ? Avez-vous des attentes particulières pour la suite ? Des théories ? Quelque chose que vous aimeriez voir développé ou abordé ?

Je tiendrai évidemment compte de toutes vos remarques pour la suite et je serai ravie de lire votre avis. Si vous ne souhaitez pas laisser de review, vous pouvez aussi me contacter par MP ou si vous n'avez pas de compte, vous pouvez me contacter à l'adresse blackangelisarobaseoutlookpointfr (évidemment remplacez arobase et point par les sigles correspondants, je suis obligée de l'écrire sous cette forme pour éviter la censure du site), je vous répondrai volontiers.

Je crois avoir dit tout ce que j'avais en tête, alors je vous remercie une nouvelle fois et je vous retrouverai normalement dans deux semaines où je posterai un OS sur le thème d'Halloween centré sur August et Lily. A bientôt ! Black Angelis.


	19. Annonce

Bonjour !

J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que la suite de _Pandémonium_ est enfin en ligne ! Vous la trouverez sur mon profil.

J'en profite pour répondre aux reviews anonymes :

Almayen : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aies aimé !

Alex : haha pour les ascenseurs émotionnels ce n'est pas terminé... je suis contente que le passage sur la Fée Dragée t'ait plu, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire ! Je suis aussi contente que tu aies aimé la façon dont j'ai traité les relations Emma/Regina et Hadès/Zelena/Lyra. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !

AnInvisibleGirl : je suis contente que tu aies apprécié les références mythologiques ! Pour le SQ j'essaie de faire la part des choses entre les lecteurs qui sont davantage intéressés par l'évolution de leur relation et ceux qui sont plus attirés par l'aspect péripéties de l'histoire... j'avoue que c'est parfois un peu difficile. J'espère que la suite te plaira !


End file.
